Greek: The Following Semester
by jessec12
Summary: This is my take on the semester following the series finale.  It starts after semester break following the finale, and each chapter will be an 'episode.'  It will follow all characters and pairings from the series finale.
1. Step It Up

Episode #1: Step It Up

Setting: After Christmas break following the series finale

Synopsis: Rusty tries to convince the Kappa Taus to work harder. Rebecca hires a new house mom. Casey and Cappie settle in DC.

-GREEK-

"Welcome back, everyone," Rusty announced at the first KT meeting of the new semester after Christmas break. "So the good news is that by renting out the house over break, we managed to get enough money to make up for what Lasker Parkes isn't paying us anymore."

"So we're not gonna have to do some dumb fundraisers to make money, then?" Beaver asked.

"No, we've got enough money to get us through this semester and for spring break," Rusty said. "But the bad news is that even with our dues and the money we got, we're not going to have enough for next year's Rush."

"Next year's gonna be the year we actually need money for Rush," Anthony Hopkins spoke up. "We're gonna have to get a pledge class of like, forty guys to make up for this year."

"Exactly," Rusty said. "Which is why we really need to step things up a bit this semester."

"What do you mean by step things up, Spitter?" Wade asked. "If you ask me, that sounds like work."

"I got an e-mail from Nationals a couple of days ago," Rusty said. "I sent them pictures of the new house, and they love it. They said they're impressed about the way things were handled with the whole Lasker incident, and they said we could be in the running for the KT Prize this year."

"What's the KT Prize?" Anthony Hopkins asked.

"Every year, Nationals awards a year's worth of funding to an outstanding chapter of Kappa Tau," Rusty said.

"But to be a so called 'outstanding chapter' really does sound like work," Wade said. Many of the other brothers nodded in agreement.

"Guys, these are KT Nationals," Rusty said. "Their definition of an outstanding chapter is who throws the best parties." The brothers cheered at this.

"Well, we can do that," Beaver said.

"But, even though they're former KTs, they're also adults now," Rusty said. "So they still want to see philanthropy and a higher GPA." Some of the brothers groaned.

"So, we actually have to study if we want to get money?" Beaver asked. "Isn't there a better way?"

"Well one, Beav, you're student teaching this semester; you've got nothing to worry about," Rusty said. "As for the rest of you, all you have to do is take the easiest classes you can, and yes, maybe actually study a little. We really need to push up around a 3.0 this semester if we want a chance at this."

"But the philanthropy, since Heath's still technically a KT, shouldn't his trip to India give us a lot of hours?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, it still counts for something," Rusty said. "But we need to do something here, too. I know this all sounds like work, guys, but we need the money badly and we need a big pledge class in the fall. And to do that, we need to put ourselves on top this semester. So, who's with me?"

"I'm in," Spidey spoke up. "Spitter's right, and if we get this award from Nationals, we can have a huge party budget next year. Then every guy is gonna want to pledge KT."

"OK, I'm in," Anthony Hopkins said. The other brothers agreed.

"So, next order of business," Rusty said. "The first party of the new year!"

-GREEK-

"Cap, wake up, we're here," Casey shook Cappie awake as they drove past a sign that said "Welcome to Washington D.C., the Nation's Capital." After Cappie and Casey left CRU in December, they decided on waiting to go to D.C. until after the New Year, so they took a little vacation to visit various relatives for the holidays, including Cappie's parents. Then, they spent Christmas and New Years' in Chicago with Casey's family.

"How long was I out?" Cappie asked.

"Since not long after we hit the Maryland border," Casey said. "About three hours."

"You could have woken me up sooner," Cappie said. "It must have felt like a pretty boring drive for you."

"It's OK, I'm sure you were tired," Casey said. "But anyway, we need a place to stay, and a cheap one."

"Why don't we park somewhere and go exploring for a bit?" Cappie asked. "We can ask around for the cheapest motel to stay for the night."

"And look like tourists who came in off the street with no money in our pockets?" Casey asked.

"Honestly, that's kind of what we are right now," Cappie said with a laugh. "This would be the time I would call April and Tobias and ask them for some of my inheritance money, but I told them at Christmas that we'd be fine. I don't want to grovel."

"I don't want you to, Cap," Casey said. "You don't have to ask your parents for money; I don't want to ask mine for money, either. We chose to come here without a plan, and we need to learn to make it on our own."

"And if that means staying in a homeless shelter until we get steady incomes, then that's what we'll do," Cappie joked.

"Well, we can at least afford a motel," Casey said, as she finally found a place to park the car on a street. Cappie and Casey got out of the car and began walking around D.C. They decided on getting dinner from a small diner they saw. They grabbed a couple maps of the city on the way to look for a motel.

"Here's one," Cappie said, reading an ad in one of the magazines. "It's called the Shady Grove Inn, located about a mile outside the city. It's only $29.95 per night. Looks like the cheapest place around."

"I say let's go for it," Casey said. "It may not be the best place, but it's in our price range." Cappie and Casey finished eating and decided to walk around the National Mall for a while since they were close by. When it started getting dark, they headed back to the car and drove to find the motel.

"Welcome to the Shady Grove Inn, how can I help you?" a rather unhappy looking lady greeted them at the front desk.

"Yes, we'd like a room," Casey said. "Nonsmoking."

"Just for tonight?" she asked.

"We're not sure how long we'll be here," Casey said. "We just moved to town."

"Okay then, would you just like to pay for tonight now, and pay again each day you'll be here?" the lady asked.

"Yes, that'll be fine," Cappie said, and handed the lady his debit card. The lady punched a few buttons on the computer, then gave Cappie and Casey their key cards.

"Room 109," she said. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Casey said, and they grabbed their bags and headed to their room. Cappie opened the door and they walked inside.

"Well, it's not much, but I guess it's not bad for $29.95," Casey commented, looking around, and she sat her suitcase down on the bed.

"It'll do for now," Cappie said. "Tomorrow we'll go out and start looking for jobs, and then hopefully within a couple of weeks we'll be able to put a deposit on an apartment."

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Casey asked hesitantly. "I mean, coming here with no plan and all."

"It's been your dream to work in D.C., so yes, it's absolutely worth it," Cappie said, coming over to her and putting his arms around her. "We may not have the greatest living situation for a while, but as long as we have each other, everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks, Cap, I love you," Casey smiled and kissed him.

-GREEK-

"Hey you," Rusty said cheerfully to Ashleigh as he sat down next to her at Dobler's.

"Hey yourself," Ashleigh smiled and kissed him. "You seem very cheerful today."

"I am," Rusty smiled. "I actually got the brothers to agree to do work."

"Wow, you're that amazing," Ashleigh smiled. "So you guys are gonna go for the award from Nationals?"

"Yep," Rusty said. "If we want a big pledge class next year, we need money and the support from Nationals to get one. This is gonna put us on top, I have a good feeling."

"I'm really proud of you, Russ," Ashleigh said. "You're gonna be a great president. If anyone can pick up the pieces of this mess, it's gonna be you."

"Thanks, Ash," Rusty said and kissed her.

"Okay, break it up," Dale said as he and Laura came over to their table and sat down.

"Really, I distinctly remember walking in on you guys the other day doing more than I cared to see," Rusty said.

"Anyway," Laura interrupted. "Who wants food; I'm starving." A waitress came over and the four of them ordered food, and they began talking.

"So, I hear Kappa Tau is having a housewarming party this weekend," Dale said.

"Yeah we are," Rusty said happily. "And by 'housewarming' KT-style, we mean bring us beer, not common household accessories."

"I know ZBZ is coming," Laura said. "Rebecca really seems to have warmed up to the KTs and you, Rusty. I thought you guys used to hate each other."

"We did, but I guess somewhere along the lines we unofficially made amends," Rusty said. "Probably because she's actually real friends with Casey now; and I'm dating one of her best friends."

"I don't know if you can give me and Casey that much credit for it," Ashleigh said. "Rebecca's been through a lot, and as president she doesn't really want to make people hate her anymore."

"She's even nicer to me now," Dale said. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, regardless of her reason, it's really going to help KT to have ZBZ on our side," Rusty said. "What about Omega Chi, Dale; you guys gave us the house, are you coming?"

"Of course we're coming," Dale smiled. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Hey, am I sensing another KT-Omega Chi truce," Ashleigh said.

"If things go my way, then I'd like to see that happen," Rusty said. "The last thing we need right now is anymore fighting if we want this recognition from Nationals. Right, Dale."

"I promise, no funny business," Dale said. "At least until you guys win that big time award, then we'll see." Rusty gave him a look. "Kidding," Dale said.

-GREEK-

"Hey, guys!" Ashleigh said cheerfully to Cappie and Casey on the Skype conversation, a few days after they got to D.C.

"Hey, Ash, Russ," Casey smiled at them. "How're things?"

"Everything's great here," Rusty said. "I actually got the guys to agree to do work in hopes of winning the grant money from Nationals."

"That's great," Cappie said. "See, I knew you could take over just fine. And we heard about the KT-style 'housewarming party' you're having this weekend."

"Really, how'd you know about that, I haven't even told you yet," Rusty said.

"But you put it on Facebook," Casey said. "And we may be becoming somewhat like Facebook stalkers."

"You guys Facebook stalk us?" Ashleigh asked.

"Of course we do," Casey said. "Even though we left CRU, we miss you guys, and we want to know what's going on."

"We miss you guys, too," Ashleigh smiled. "I sincerely thank whoever invented Skype."

"I know right," Casey said. "Without it, I think I might just go crazy. Weekly Skype convos with the four of us are a must."

"So how's the job hunt, guys," Rusty said. "And have you found a place yet?"

"Oh, we found a place," Cappie said. "Called the Shady Grove Inn on the outskirts of DC. We eat fast food three times a day."

"So you haven't found an actual apartment?" Rusty asked.

"Well, to get an apartment, you actually need a job, which we haven't had much luck with yet," Casey said. "We've both gone to interviews for the couple of days and haven't heard back from anyone. I guess it really is hard to find a job in this economy."

"But we can make it at least another week or so living off of fast food," Cappie said. "Then, we might start to worry."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to just start looking for anything," Casey said. "Heck, I'll take some crappy waitressing job if it means we can get the hell out of this dump."

"Like you told me a few months ago, Case," Ashleigh started. "Any job is better than no job."

"Guess I should take my own advice, Ash," Casey said. "I mean, we knew that moving to D.C. was expensive; I guess we just didn't think about the big picture before we came."

"I know you guys are gonna find something great," Rusty said. "It's just gonna take time in this economy. And do you really have to eat that much fast food? Don't you have a microwave in your room?"

"Really, we don't," Cappie said. "We're at, literally, the shittiest motel in the D.C. area. But it's the cheapest one around. And we get good fast food; we get Subway a lot, and Chinese take-out." Rusty's computer beeped just then.

"Oh, Calvin and Heath are calling," Rusty said.

"We'll let you guys go then," Casey said. "Good luck with the party, Russ; we'll talk with you guys later."

"Bye, guys," Ashleigh said. "Good luck; let us know if you need a care package."

"We may just take you up on that offer," Cappie said with a laugh. "Take care; tell Calvin and Heath we said hi."

"Will do," Rusty said. "Bye."

"Calvin, Heath, hey," Rusty said as he answered their call on Skype.

"Hey Russ, Ash," Calvin said. "How's it going, guys?"

"Great," Rusty said. "We were just talking to Casey and Cappie. They said to tell you hi."

"Oh, how are they doing?" Heath asked.

"Aside from living at the shittiest motel in D.C., they're great," Ashleigh said. "They're still looking for jobs. So how are you guys; are you all settled in over there?"

"Pretty much," Calvin said. "We're moved into where we're staying. Tomorrow we start work on building the shelter."

"So Spitter, how's things at the house?" Heath asked.

"They're great," Rusty said. "I had to nag a little but I think the guys are all for stepping things up this semester. I heard from Nationals and we're in the running to win the grant money for next year; which we need if we're going to get a big pledge class."

"That's awesome," Heath said. "Never thought I'd see the day where Kappa Taus had to do work."

"It's what it's gonna take to put us on top," Rusty said. "I've got a good feeling about everything; I think we're gonna surprise a lot of people."

"I can't wait to see how it all turns out when we come back in March," Calvin said. "We found out today we'll actually be back in time to join you guys for spring break in Myrtle Beach."

"That's great," Ashleigh said. "I still need to ask Clarissa if I can take the week off, but I'm sure she'll have no problem."

"Well, it's getting pretty late over here and we've got a long day tomorrow," Calvin said. "We just wanted to say hi and let you know we got here okay."

"Okay, we're glad you called," Rusty said. "We'll talk to you guys later."

"Definitely," Heath said. "Tell the house we said hello." They hung up and Rusty shut down his computer.

"It was great to hear from everyone," Ashleigh said to Rusty as they sat down on the couch at her apartment. "I really think we should send something to Casey and Cappie. I think they'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, we can make some cookies or something," Rusty said.

"Healthy cookies," Ashleigh said.

"I should probably head back to the house," Rusty said. "Tomorrow's the first day of classes, and I want to make sure everyone's ready."

"Okay, lunch tomorrow, right," Ashleigh said.

"Absolutely," Rusty smiled and kissed her. "G'night."

-GREEK-

"I cannot believe I am awake this early," Beaver said at about 7AM the next morning as he sat down with Rusty and Spidey in the KT kitchen, where they were eating breakfast.

"Get ready for the rest of your life, Beav," Rusty said. "Teachers have to be at school really early."

"If it's for the children, I don't mind getting up early," Beaver said. "So what are you two doing up; let me guess, you signed up for an 8AM again?"

"I, unfortunately, had to take an 8AM chemistry class," Spidey said. "With everything that went on with the house, I forgot to register for classes on time at the end of last semester. So this is what I got stuck with."

"I don't have class til 9," Rusty said. "I've just gotta go buy textbooks first."

"Morning, guys," Wade greeted as he entered the kitchen and began pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Rusty asked. "You don't have class."

"Actually, I do," Wade said, sitting down at the table with the three guys. "You know how I was petitioning the university to let me finish up my last semester to graduate. Well, they finally accepted. They said if I pay for the damages from last year's incident, they'd let me come back. My parents said as long as I agree to never live in their basement again, they'd pay it for me."

"That's great," Rusty said.

"Unfortunately, since I enrolled so late, I'm stuck with an 8 AM," Wade said. "But it is what it is I guess. I'd much rather be here than at my parents', anyway. I missed KT parties so much that I threw one of my own in my parents' basement. That's sorta what got me kicked out. That and I didn't have a job."

"Well you know what they say," Beaver said. "Once a KT, always a KT, and if all else fails, a KT always has his house to fall back on."

"Unless that KT is my father," Spidey said.

"How about this?" Beaver began. "Once a KT, always a KT, and if all else fails, a KT always has his house to fall back on. Unless he doesn't give a crap about said house anymore, then he can go live on the streets for all we care."

"Well said, Beav," Spidey said. "Well said."

-GREEK-

"So why exactly is everyone trying to make nice with the Kappa Taus now?" one of the ZBZ sisters asked Rebecca at the chapter meeting. "I know what happened last semester was bad, but does it really change anything?"

"Yes, it changed everything," Rebecca said. "We're not just looking at a bunch of losers with no goals or no ambition anymore. They've got the newest house on Greek Row, and a president now who won't rest until they're on top."

"The KTs on top?" another sister scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen, even with Rusty Cartwright as president."

"Look, we're not here to discuss the future of the Kappa Taus," Rebecca said. "Whatever happens, happens. But I'm president, and I say we're going to be nice."

"But if we were discussing the future of Kappa Tau," Heather spoke up. "I'd say they do have a chance. Omega Chi is even on their side; which is all the more reason to be on friendly terms."

"Little sis is right," Rebecca said. "Call it a crazy backwards world, but the Omega Chis are going to the KT party simply because they want to. And since you two seem to be the only ones in disagreement of this," she said, referring to the two dissenting sisters. "I'm giving you sober sister duties on the night of the party." The two girls groaned. "Anyway, next order of business, some of you may have already seen, but if not, I hired a new house mom." A woman, who must have been waiting in the kitchen, walked in the room. She looked old enough to be everyone's grandma, but still had a youthful appearance about her. "Everyone, meet my grandma, our new house mom. Call her Miss Mary."

"Hello girls," Miss Mary introduced herself and smiled. "Don't worry about me being here at all. You girls have your fun and your parties. But if you ever need anything, I'm here." The girls said hello, and then Miss Mary went upstairs.

"You hired your grandma?" Laura spoke up. "She seems nice and laid-back, but really? I thought we were going for someone younger."

"She's pretty much the coolest person in my family," Rebecca said. "Which, given the nature of my family, isn't saying much, but she's cool nonetheless. And she still parties like she's in her twenties. We need a house mom that knows how to have fun, wants us to have fun, but isn't going to party with us."

"Yeah, no offense, but I do not want to see your grandma at a Kappa Tau party," Laura said.

"She won't be," Rebecca said. "She's got friends in the area; she'll have her own parties, and we'll have ours." The doorbell rang, and Rebecca looked over to see her grandma go to answer it.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" Miss Mary asked, seeing a young man standing at the door.

"Uh, hello, is Rebecca Logan here?" the person asked, surprised to see the older lady answer the door.

"And who are you?" Miss Mary asked, somewhat demanding.

"I'm Evan," Evan said. "And you?"

"Evan Chambers?" Miss Mary asked angrily. "You're the young man who broke my granddaughter's heart."

"You're Rebecca's grandma?" Evan asked, surprised. "I don't know what she told you, but I know I was a jerk. But we're friends again, kind of, I think. Can I please just talk to her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, young man," Miss Mary said. Rebecca came into the room just then, after ending the meeting.

"Evan, hi," Rebecca said, surprised to see him. "Grandma, were you interrogating him?"

"No," Miss Mary said. "Just be careful, honey." She turned and went back upstairs.

"What is your grandma doing here?" Evan asked.

"She's the new house mom," Rebecca said. "What's up with you?"

"I just got back to campus," Evan said. "I missed you over break. Do you want to grab dinner or something tonight?"

"I'm supposed to go to dinner with Ashleigh and my grandma," Rebecca said. "But you should join us. I missed you, too."

"I don't know; your grandma seems to not like me much already," Evan said.

"She doesn't know you yet," Rebecca said. "All she knows is we broke up. I didn't really go into details. But I'll set her straight."

"Okay, I'll come," Evan said.

-GREEK-

"Why do you want to work here, Casey?" the manager of Rick's Diner, a restaurant a few blocks from Casey and Cappie's motel, asked her during an interview. Casey thought a minute; honestly, she didn't want to work there, but it was a job that paid, so she had to make something up.

"I was a waitress in high school so I have the experience for the job, and I feel I have something to contribute in a team environment," Casey replied.

"Good answer, Casey," the manager said with a smile. "You have an impressive resume and you seem very motivated. You're hired."

"Thank you, Joan," Casey said to her.

"So you just moved to town?" Joan asked her, scanning her resume again.

"Yes, I just moved here with my boyfriend after he graduated," Casey said.

"But I'm guessing you didn't really move here to become a professional waitress?" Joan asked. Casey hesitated a little bit, and Joan spoke again. "It's okay, I have a lot of temporary workers here; don't think this has to be a long-term thing."

"In all honesty, no, I didn't come here to be a waitress," Casey said.

"I can see that; your resume says you graduated with a degree in English," Joan said.

"Yeah, and I want to go into the political field," Casey said. "I guess I'm having a bit of a hard time getting my foot in the door in politics. Maybe I'm lacking because I don't have a political science degree."

"Politics is tough, to be totally honest, especially the way the world is now," Joan said. "But from what I see, you seem to have what it takes, even if you don't have a political science degree; it's just going to take time. But you've got yourself a stable job here until you come up with something. You can start tomorrow."

"Thank you again," Casey said with a smile. She walked outside where Cappie was waiting for her at one of the restaurant's outside tables.

"I've got a job now," Casey said excitedly. "Waitressing here."

"Me too," Cappie replied. "I'm a bartender slash waiter at Margie's Bar up the road."

"At least it's a start for us," Casey said. They began walking back toward their hotel, and decided they should probably pick up some dinner.

"So, Subway again?" Cappie asked.

"Sure," Casey said as they walked toward the Subway. "Five dollar footlongs are our life right now."

-GREEK-

Rusty and Ashleigh were in the KT kitchen that afternoon baking. Ashleigh had suggested that they make some food to send to Casey and Cappie.

"It's not bad, but I still have yet to perfect my mom's recipe," Ashleigh said as she pulled a loaf of banana bread out of the oven.

"Something smells good in here," Spidey said, walking into the kitchen. "What are you guys making?"

"We're making some bread to send Casey and Cappie," Rusty said. "Right now they're staying at a crappy motel living off of fast food."

"That's a bummer," Spidey said. "Finding jobs is tough, though."

"How was Hastings' class today?" Rusty asked Spidey.

"It doesn't sound like it'll be as bad as last semester," he replied.

"Nah it won't, second semester freshman year is actually pretty easy compared to first," Rusty said. "Hastings tries to scare you first semester, and once he knows you survived, he lets up a bit second semester." Beaver and Wade entered the room.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Rusty asked. "How were the children, Beav?"

"They're awesome and they totally love me already," Beaver said. He noticed the food on the table. "Ooh, banana bread, I want some!" Beaver and Wade reached for the bread.

"You can each have one piece only," Rusty said. "This is for the care package we're sending to Casey and Cappie."

"Care package?" Wade asked. "They're not at a homeless shelter, are they?"

"No, they're at the Shady Grove Inn on the outskirts of D.C.," Ashleigh said.

"Shady Grove Inn?" Beaver asked with a chuckle. "Just the name makes it sound sketchy." Ashleigh's phone beeped and she looked to find a text message from Rebecca.

"It's Rebecca," Ashleigh said. "Do you mind finishing up, Russ? She wants me to meet her and her grandma for dinner now."

"No problem at all; go ahead," Rusty smiled.

"So it's Rebecca's grandma?" Wade asked. "I heard a rumor that the ZBZs hired an old lady as their new house mom."

"Yeah, Rebecca hired her grandma," Rusty said. "Apparently she likes to party like she's in her twenties and is really easygoing."

"Just make sure she doesn't show up here at our parties," Beaver said. "The last thing we need is a drunken Granny."

"Actually, that might be pretty hilarious," Wade said with a laugh.

-GREEK-

"Cap, we've got mail!" Casey said excitedly as she walked into their hotel room carrying a package, where Cappie was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"We can get mail here?" Cappie asked. "I don't even remember our address."

"Apparently Ash and Russ know it; they must have found it online," Casey said. "It's banana and pumpkin bread."

"That's nice of them and all," Cappie said, taking a piece of the bread. "But we've got to be pretty bad off if everyone else is noticing our desperation and taking pity on us. When some of the guys at work found out I was living at a motel, they wanted to give me money like I was some charity case. I don't want us to be a charity case."

"We're not desperate, Cap, and we're not a charity case" Casey said. "We're going to make it on our own; I promise you. Like you told me the other day; as long as we have each other, nothing is going to bring us down."

A/N: I've been working on this since the day after the finale and I'm having a lot of fun with it. I'm thinking it'll be a ten-episode 'season,' and I've got at least 4, possibly 5, episodes planned out already. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon; I am working on it, but I'm also hitting the end of the semester in college, so we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcome; let me know what you all think!


	2. A Birthday Never to be Forgotten

Episode #2: A Birthday Never to be Forgotten

Setting: A couple of weeks following the ending of the first episode.

Synopsis: It's Rusty's 21st birthday, and the gang concocts a big surprise.

-GREEK-

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute?" Ashleigh asked Spidey when she walked into Kappa Tau one afternoon.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Spidey asked. "Is it about Rusty? Is he OK?"

"Yeah, it's about him, but it's nothing bad," Ashleigh said. "But he's not here, is he?"

"No, he's at class," Spidey said.

"I need your help with something," Ashleigh said. "You know Rusty's 21st birthday is on Friday?"

"Yeah, I know he's super excited," Spidey asked.

"I want to plan a surprise party, but I really need help," Ashleigh said. "I know we don't know each other that well yet, but Casey, Cappie, and Calvin are all gone. I dragged Rebecca in on the plans, and I'm sure Dale will help too, but you're the link to the KT house I need."

"I'll be glad to help," Spidey said. "And it's a perfect chance for us to get to know each other better." Rebecca walked in with Dale and Laura following closely.

"So I hear we've got a surprise party to plan," Dale said. "I'd say we could have it at the apartment, but I think it's a little small for a house full of KTs."

"Hey, why don't we have the party right here?" Spidey asked.

"You really think we can make it happen here without Rusty finding out?" Ashleigh asked. "He lives here now most of the time."

"What can't Rusty find out?" Wade asked, walking into the room with Beaver.

"About the surprise party we're planning for his 21st birthday," Spidey said.

"Sweet, I love surprise parties," Beaver said, sounding like a little kid. "Can we help?"

"Sure," Ashleigh said. "I need all the help I can get. And I guess here's the best place to have it since there's a lot of space, as long as we can keep everyone quiet."

-GREEK-

Ashleigh was on her computer later that evening at her apartment. As she was surfing the Internet looking for great ideas for Rusty's party, Casey called her on Skype.

"Hey Ash," Casey greeted.

"Hey Case, hey Cap," Ashleigh greeted. "What's up?"

"Well you know Rusty's 21st is on Friday," Casey said.

"Yeah totally," Ashleigh replied. "I've got Rebecca, Dale, Laura, Spidey, Beaver, and Wade helping me plan a surprise party at Kappa Tau."

"Well, then it's a good thing we're coming up for the weekend, then," Cappie said.

"You guys are coming?" Ashleigh asked excitedly. "That's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, but you can't tell Rusty," Casey said. "It's gonna be a surprise."

"The secret's safe with me," Ashleigh smiled. "He's gonna love it, though."

"So what exactly are you planning?" Cappie asked. "A wild, raging KT party?"

"I don't really know yet, but it's not gonna be a total rager," Ashleigh said. "All I know is it's gonna be at the KT house. I'm meeting with the guys tomorrow to plan some more."

"You were ZBZ social chair; you helped plan all kinds of parties," Casey said. "You'll come up with something awesome."

"Yeah, I hope so," Ashleigh said. "I want it to be unforgettable."

"If you want it to be unforgettable, here's a little advice- don't let Beav and Wade get too involved," Cappie said. "I love the guys, but at any mention of the word 'party,' they think drunk fest, and I don't think that's what you want for this."

-GREEK-

"BROTHERS, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Beaver yelled, sitting down in Rusty's president's chair and repeatedly smacking it with the gavel.

"Wait, why are you in Spitter's chair?" Anthony Hopkins asked. "He's not, uh, with Timmy, is he?"

"No, Spitter's not dead," Wade said, walking over and standing next to Beaver. "As most of you probably know, our president's 21st birthday is Friday."

"Really?" a brother asked. "Obama's gotta be older than that. Don't you have to be, like, forty to be president?"

"Thirty-five," Spidey spoke up, standing next to Beaver and Wade. "But we're not talking about Barack Obama. He means Rusty. And Ashleigh has appointed me, Beaver, and Wade as part of the surprise party planning committee."

"So we're pretty much going to be throwing a huge rager in honor of Spitter's 21st on Friday," Beaver said. "Cappie and Casey are even coming up for it."

"But no matter what," Wade said. "No one can tell him about it. Mum's the word, got it. All you gotta do is be here Friday night at 7:00." After Wade finished talking, they heard the door open and close, and Rusty walked in the room.

"What's going on here, guys, why does it look like you're having a meeting?" Rusty asked, confused.

"Uh, I was just telling the guys," Beaver stammered, standing up. "That, it's time to, uh, study! Yeah, study, that's it. So go, now, everyone, hit the books. DISPERSE!" The guys scampered away, leaving Rusty, Beaver, Wade, and Spidey in the living room.

"You can never be too sure, Spitter," Wade said. "Just making sure everyone's doing their job."

"Thanks for the support, guys," Rusty said. "I've gotta go study, too; I'll see you later."

-GREEK-

"We're not talking about the party at the Kappa Tau house anymore," Spidey said. Ashleigh had gathered the group in her apartment for a planning meeting two days before Rusty's birthday.

"Yeah, you guys almost let him find out," Ashleigh said.

"Sorry about that, we thought he was in class, but apparently it got out early," Spidey said. "But at least the whole house knows now, so they'll all be there."

"So anyway, what exactly do we need to do here?" Rebecca asked.

"For a 21st birthday party, we need only three things," Beaver said. "Beer, beer, and more beer."

"I think it should be about more than just beer," Ashleigh said.

"It's always about beer," Wade spoke up. "And maybe a little vodka in the mix, too."

"I agree, a 21st birthday doesn't have to be about beer," Dale said. "It should be about celebrating another year of life God gave you, and staying sober enough to actually remember it. Really, who would not want to remember their birthday?"

"No one remembers their 21st birthday," Beaver said. "That's the whole point." Ashleigh never really thought about that. What if she planned this whole thing just for Rusty, and he ended up not remembering a thing about what happened.

"Anyway, it's gonna be about more than just beer," Ashleigh said, trying to push her thought away. "We need to cook, and clean, and put up decorations."

"Well, I already clean the whole house from top to bottom every week," Spidey said.

"And do we really need to cook?" Beaver asked. "Let's just go to Wal-Mart and get some snacks. And beer, of course!"

"I can cook," Dale volunteered. "I was just telling Laura earlier that I should teach her to cook."

"Hey, I can cook," Laura defended herself.

"Not very well," Rebecca said. Laura gave her a look.

"Anyway, we don't need to get an excessive amount of alcohol," Ashleigh said. "Don't you guys already have a limited budget this semester, anyway?"

"So we can go out and blow money on decorations, but we can't blow money on beer," Wade said. "What kind of crazy world is this?" Ashleigh sighed; making this special was going to be harder than she thought.

-GREEK-

"So, I hear someone's birthday's on Friday," Ashleigh said excitedly to Rusty as they were hanging out at the KT house later that night.

"I'm finally going to be 21," Rusty said. "It's like a dream come true!"

"I was thinking we could go out that night, if you want to," Ashleigh said. "And I could buy you your first legal drink."

"I'd love that, Ash," Rusty smiled and kissed her. "There's no one I'd rather spend my birthday with than you." Beaver walked into the room a minute later looking like he had something to say. Instead of speaking, he glanced back and forth between Rusty and Ashleigh for a second, and then left the room again.

"That was odd," Rusty said. "Why am I getting the feeling that something's up? Some of the guys have been acting strangely the past couple of days."

"I don't know, full moon maybe," Ashleigh lied quickly. "Makes people behave strangely. But nothing's going on."

-GREEK-

"I knew I should have never let Wade and Beaver in on this," Ashleigh said to Rebecca the next morning when they met for breakfast. "This is my first chance to do something amazing for Rusty, and all they want is a booze fest."

"That's just them being Kappa Taus," Rebecca said. "But I think it's really great what you're doing. You really love him, I can tell."

"What?" Ashleigh asked, surprised. She knew she liked Rusty a lot; they've been dating almost two months now and he'd made her life so much better, and made it easier to deal with Casey's leaving. But love, well, she hadn't really thought about it yet.

"Please, you wouldn't be making a big deal out of this party if you weren't in love with him," Rebecca said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Maybe I do," Ashleigh finally said. "But I thought I was in love with Travis and look where that got me. And I thought I was in love with Fisher and that was no better."

"Rusty is not a Travis or a Fisher," Rebecca said. "I know that, and I know you know that. Even when he and I used to hate each other, I wouldn't have said he was a cheater. You just have to trust yourself in knowing that things are different this time."

"Thanks, Bex," Ashleigh said with a smile. "It really does feel different this time. I guess I just have to follow my heart, and hopefully it'll tell my mind to tell my mouth what to say."

"Exactly," Rebecca said. "As for Wade and Beaver, I'll take care of them."

"Now don't kill them or anything," Ashleigh joked. "Don't get me wrong, I love the KT guys and they're great to Rusty; we just don't work well together."

"I'm not going to kill them," Rebecca said. "But I think there's a way you can work together. We'll all talk before we go shopping tonight."

-GREEK-

"Rebecca!" Wade called out to her as he and Beaver saw her walking away from a coffee stand. They ran over to catch up with her. "We need to talk to you."

"Let me guess," Rebecca said. "You want me to talk to Ashleigh because you don't like the way she's doing this party."

"That's exactly it; how did you know?" Beaver asked.

"I'm a psychology major; I can tell what people are thinking," Rebecca said.

"Whoa, so you can like, read minds?" Beaver asked curiously.

"In a way, yes I can," Rebecca said. "Anyway, I don't think she's going over the top with the party."

"How can you not think so?" Wade asked. "We're not trying to be offensive here, but I mean, we knew Rusty's birthday was coming up and it wasn't like we were going to let it pass by without a celebration. Then she comes in and steps on our toes and wants to make everything all fancy. All we wanted was to have a night of drinking games at the house."

"It's important to her, trust me," Rebecca said. "Really, is it that wrong for a girlfriend to want her boyfriend to actually remember his birthday?"

"But the whole point of your 21st birthday is to get trashed!" Beaver exclaimed. "You're not supposed to remember it."

"Drinking isn't the point to everything," Rebecca said. "And besides, it's not your party, it's not my party, and it's not Ashleigh's party. It's Rusty's party, and if you ask me, I think he's really going to appreciate Ashleigh's way of doing things."

"I don't think you know him like we do," Wade said.

"Yeah, we know how drunk he can really get," Beaver said.

"Okay, I think it's time for mediation," Rebecca said. "This is perfect for my psych assignment about conflict resolution. Tonight, we're going to settle this once and for all. Truth be told, she's not all that thrilled with you guys lately, either."

-GREEK-

"Thanks for helping me with the cake," Ashleigh said, sitting down in the kitchen at her apartment after putting the cake in the oven.

"No problem," Spidey said. "I rather enjoy cooking and baking."

"At least somebody cares about more than just beer," Ashleigh commented. "To be honest, that's why I asked you and not Beaver and Wade at first to help with the party. I knew they would try to turn it into some crazy over the top KT party."

"I kinda saw it coming too when they overheard us in the kitchen that day," Spidey said. "Want me to talk to them?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Ashleigh said. "I don't want to start trouble; I can handle getting the party all set. But really, is it too much to ask to get a little cooperation." Ashleigh stopped and let out a small laugh. "I totally just sounded like my mother, and that kind of scares me." Spidey laughed.

"They mean well," Spidey said. "They want it to be as memorable as you do."

"Actually, I want it to be memorable," Ashleigh said. "They want it to be unmemorable. As in Rusty won't remember a thing about it the next morning."

"He's going to remember it, and I'll make sure of it," Spidey said. "Once he sees how much work you put into it, he's going to want to remember it."

"Thanks, I hope you're right," Ashleigh said.

-GREEK-

"Okay, before we go shopping," Rebecca said to the group that was gathered in Ashleigh's apartment again. "I think we need to settle a few things about this party."

"Do we really need mediation, Bex?" Ashleigh said. "I know what needs to be done for the party."

"And that didn't sound controlling," Wade commented sarcastically to Beaver.

"What?" Ashleigh asked, overhearing the comment. She started to say more, but Rebecca interrupted.

"Okay, it's obvious to me that there are some grievances that need to be aired here," Rebecca said. "So Wade, Beaver, you go first. In a calm and rational way, just say what's on your mind."

"We think you're trying to take over everything," Wade spat out without thinking.

"Take over?" Ashleigh scoffed, defensively. "What are you talking about? I started this whole thing. There was nothing here for me to take over."

"Ash, I didn't give you permission to speak yet," Rebecca said. "But that was rather accusatory, Wade."

"What he means is," Beaver began. "We feel we haven't had much of a say in what happens with the party. We've just been taking orders." Beaver stopped and they all sat there for a few seconds.

"Do I have permission to speak now?" Ashleigh asked, interrupting the silence.

"The floor is yours," Rebecca said.

"You guys have given me absolutely nothing to work with, that's why," Ashleigh said. "I wanted to give you a say at first, but all you want to do is buy up kegs and kegs of beer and be done with it."

"But that's the Kappa Tau way," Beaver protested.

"Not your turn to speak!" Rebecca snapped at Beaver.

"Anyway, I just want this party to be great, is that too much to ask," Ashleigh finished.

"Okay, the floor is closed," Rebecca said. She started to say something, but was interrupted.

"Can I make a comment?" Spidey interrupted. He, Dale, and Laura had been watching the whole thing.

"Fine, the floor is open for comments from the peanut gallery," Rebecca said. "Go ahead."

"I see both sides to what's going on here," Spidey began. "There's Beaver and Wade who want this to be a raging Kappa Tau party, and there's Ashleigh who wants this to be something special. But it doesn't have to be one or the other; it can be a little of both. If you guys can work together."

"Hmm, that was actually well said," Rebecca said.

"Can I have the floor?" Ashleigh asked. Rebecca nodded. "You guys are great, and you're great friends to Rusty. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was stepping on toes; I know you guys probably had some other things in mind. So, can we work together to make this party unforgettable?"

"Tell you what," Beaver said. "We'll let you do the party your way, if you let us make a few of our own additions."

"Like the beer and drinking games," Wade said. "And we're sorry too, for making such a big deal."

"It's all good, and thanks," Ashleigh smiled. "I've gotta say, Bex is surprisingly a good mediator." She turned to Rebecca, "I think you may have found your true calling in life."

"What can I say, being president of ZBZ and a psych major has taught me a lot about resolving conflicts," Rebecca said. "Now that that's settled, let's go shopping."

-GREEK-

Rusty was sleeping in bed on the morning of his birthday, when he heard someone knocking on his door. He woke up startled, looked at his alarm, and saw it was only 6:55 AM. He got up, turned his light on, opened the door, and saw Beaver, Wade, and Spidey standing there.

"Spitter, Happy Birthday, man," they greeted.

"Wanna go to Dobler's?" Wade asked.

"Thanks guys," Rusty smiled. "Dobler's, at seven o'clock in the morning?" Dobler's did serve breakfast, but Rusty could tell that's not what his friends were referring to.

"It's a KT tradition," Beaver said. "On a brother's 21st birthday, we make an early morning trip to Dobler's so they can get their first legal drink."

"Really, I don't remember that tradition," Rusty said.

"Well, it's kind of a new tradition," Spidey said. "We made it up last night. So, big brother, want to be the first person to start that tradition?"

"Sure, I'm in," Rusty smiled at his friends. "Just let me get changed; I'll be right down." Rusty went back in his room to change, and decided to call Ashleigh and invite her.

"Happy Birthday, Russ," Ashleigh greeted. "I was going to call you, but you beat me to it."

"Thanks, Ash," Rusty said. "Do you want to come to Dobler's with me and a few of the guys? They want me to have my first legal drink, and I want you to be there."

"Right now?" Ashleigh asked. "At seven AM? Wow, your brothers are crazy. But yeah, I'll meet you guys there." Rusty, Beaver, Wade, and Spidey got to Dobler's where they met up with Ashleigh and found a table. A waitress came over and they ordered some breakfast, but they were missing something.

"So, Spitter, wanna do the honors and get us a round for the table?" Beaver asked.

"Absolutely!" Rusty said excitedly. "Be right back." He went over to the bar, and the same waitress who waited on their table came over.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I'd like a round of beers for my friends and me," Rusty said. The waitress stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you sure you're not hungover from last night?" she asked. "You do realize it's seven-fifteen AM, right?"

"Yes, I know what time it is," Rusty said, harsher than he intended. "Sorry if that sounded rude, and no, I'm not hungover. It's my 21st birthday today; here's my ID." He pulled out his driver's license and handed it to the waitress.

"Well, happy birthday," the waitress said. "We don't normally get requests for alcohol this early, but since it's your 21st, I don't see why I shouldn't give you some." The waitress poured a pitcher of beer, handed it to Rusty, and then followed him over to the table with some glasses. The guys cheered as they saw Rusty walking over with the pitcher of beer.

"So is it normal for you guys to take your friends out for beer this early in the morning on their 21st birthdays?" the waitress asked.

"It is now," Wade said. The waitress walked away, and Rusty poured himself and his friends some beer.

"Cheers," Ashleigh said, and everyone raised their glasses. "Happy Birthday, Rusty, here's to your first legal drink. May this be a birthday you'll never forget."

"I know I'll never forget this," Rusty said, smiling excitedly. "Cheers!" Everyone started drinking their beers, and a few minutes later, their food came out. They all talked, ate, and drank for about another half hour.

"Oh shit!" Beaver exclaimed, looking at the time. "Sorry, Spitter, but I've gotta run."

"Go," Rusty said. "The children need you. Thanks for this, though; all you guys, it means a lot."

"Well there's still a lot more ahead of us," Wade said.

"I'll catch up with you guys after school," Beaver said. "Spitter, don't get too drunk until I get back."

"I'll try not to," Rusty laughed. "Later." Soon after Beaver left, Ashleigh had to leave for work, and Rusty, Spidey, and Wade had classes.

-GREEK-

"Another night?" the front desk clerk asked as she saw Cappie and Casey approach.

"Actually, we'd like to check out," Cappie said.

"Oh, did you find an apartment?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Casey said. "It's my little brother's 21st birthday, so we're leaving town for the weekend to go visit."

"Oh, how nice," she said, taking their keycards. "Have a good trip. Will we be seeing you back here?"

"I'm sure you will," Cappie said. "This is what we've got to fall back on. And I don't mean that offensively to your business."

"Oh, it's fine," she said. "I'm sure this isn't ideal for young adults like you. If I hear of any good deals on apartments, I'll let you know when you get back."

"Thank you," Casey said. "And thank you for the service these past three weeks."

"You're welcome," she said. "We'll see you soon." Cappie and Casey went out to the car and got ready to go.

"It may not be ideal, but they have been good to us," Casey commented.

"I'd say we got good service for $29.95 a night," Cappie said. "Case, I'll drive if you want. That way you can nap the whole way this time."

"Sure, I won't say no to that," Casey said with a chuckle and tossed Cappie the car keys.

-GREEK-

"Case, Cap!" Ashleigh yelled, seeing them walking down the street toward her office building.

"Ash!" Casey yelled and ran to give her a hug. Ashleigh gave Cappie a hug and told them to come inside.

"Wow, fancy place here," Cappie said, looking around.

"It is, I really love it," Ashleigh said happily. "So how was the drive up here?"

"It was good," Casey said. "We're just glad to be out of the Shady Grove Inn for a couple of days."

"Still there, huh?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yep," Casey said. "We have jobs now, though. I'm working as a waitress and Cap's a bartender; but we're only making enough to continue to pay for our motel room and food. But anyway, we're not here to discuss our low lives. How's the party looking?"

"I'm going to help the guys set up after I get off work," Ashleigh said. "Then when Rusty gets out of class, I'm supposed to keep him busy until the party."

"He thinks we're at job interviews all day," Cappie said. "Case texted him this morning, said happy birthday, and we have interviews all day, so we'd call later. Beaver told me about your early morning trip to Dobler's."

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised that KT tradition didn't start sooner," Ashleigh laughed. "Can't say I ever had a beer at seven o'clock in the morning before."

"We should probably let you get back to work," Casey said. "We just wanted to stop by and see you a minute. I'm meeting up with Katherine for a bit, and Cap's going to visit Beaver's school."

"Okay, just make sure you're not gonna run into Rusty before the party," Ashleigh said.

"Don't worry, Katherine and I are going to lunch at a place across town," Casey said. "When should we be at Kappa Tau?"

"About 5:00 would be good," Ashleigh said. They said goodbye, and Ashleigh got back to work.

-GREEK-

"Cappie!" Wade yelled as he saw Cappie, Casey, Beaver, and Katherine enter the KT house.

"Hey, man!" Cappie greeted, giving him a hug.

"This is so exciting," Katherine said. "I've never been to a surprise party before."

"Really, never?" Casey asked, shocked. "Well it's time to see what you've been missing out on." Rebecca, Dale, and Laura walked in just then.

"Bex!" Casey yelled, and went to hug her.

"Hey, Case, I guess I missed you too," Rebecca said with a laugh, hugging her back.

"What, no super excited to see me greeting from you?" Dale asked.

"Sorry, Dale," Casey said. "It's nice to see you, too."

"You too, Casey, you too," Dale said with a wink. Laura dragged Dale away from Casey to go help Beaver, Katherine, Wade, Cappie, and Spidey hang decorations, while Casey and Rebecca hung back to chat.

"So I hired a new house mom," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I heard," Casey said. "Your grandma?"

"Yeah, and she's been great so far," Rebecca said. "The only problem is I can tell she hates Evan with a passion, and she's not afraid to show it when he's around."

"You guys aren't back together, are you?" Casey asked.

"We're friends for now," Rebecca said. "It's for the best, and whatever happens, happens." And speak of the devil, Evan walked into the house just then.

"Hey Rebecca," Evan said, and then he saw Casey. "Case, welcome back!" He gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Been better, been worse," Casey smiled. "I'm just glad to be back for a visit. What are you doing here, though?"

"What, you don't want me here?" Evan joked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Casey said. "I meant I didn't expect you to be at Rusty's party."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Evan joked, glancing around. "I'm kidding; of course I'm here for the party. And to see you and Cap of course. And Rebecca. Speaking of Cap, where is he?"

"Evelyn?" Cappie exclaimed jokingly, walking back into the room and seeing him.

"Hey, Crappie, welcome back," Evan joked and hugged him.

-GREEK-

"Thanks for a great birthday, Ash," Rusty said as they walked down the street after Ashleigh took him out for dinner.

"It's far from over," Ashleigh smiled. "Want to head back to Kappa Tau? I'm sure your brothers will want to go out tonight."

"Sure," Rusty said. "And you have to join us."

-GREEK-

"GUYS!" Cappie yelled out loudly to the brothers and other occupants of the KT house. "Spitter and Ashleigh are on their way back. Everyone, hide!" Everyone went to hide, and Cappie turned the lights out and went to join Casey behind a couch. "I feel like such a kid again," he said. "This is so awesome!"

"Remember the last surprise party we were at?" Casey asked.

"You threw one for my birthday freshman year," Cappie said. "And then I got trashed."

"Guys, sshhh," Spidey whispered from behind a nearby chair. The door opened a minute later, and Rusty and Ashleigh walked in.

"Wow, it's so quiet here," they heard Rusty say. "And dark. This must be a new naptime."

"Not exactly," Ashleigh said, and went over to turn on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, jumping out from various parts of the living room and kitchen.

"Wow guys!" Rusty said shocked, grinning widely. He looked around and saw all of his brothers, and in addition Dale, Rebecca, Laura, Evan, Katherine, Cappie, and Casey were there. Wait just a minute.

"Case, Cap!" Rusty yelled, going over to them and giving each of them a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Spitter!" Cappie said excitedly. "You didn't think we'd miss your 21st, did you?"

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Rusty said. "How'd the interviews go?"

"Heh, we didn't actually have them," Casey said. "That was our excuse so you wouldn't think we forgot all day, when we were driving up here and getting everything set up."

"I love you guys," Rusty said with a smile.

"We love you, too," Casey said, hugging him again. "Happy Birthday, Russ. Now that you're 21, you can stop having more birthdays and making me feel older than I already am." Rusty and Cappie laughed at that. Rusty went around and greeted everyone else, feeling lucky that he had the most awesome friends and family in the world.

"So, what do you think?" Spidey asked coming over to him.

"This is incredible," Rusty said excitedly. "You guys are the best!"

"We're glad you like it," Spidey said. "But even though I was on the planning team, I can't take the credit for it. Thank Ashleigh; she put all of this together. She really loves you, Russ; you're a lucky guy." Rusty saw Ashleigh standing with Rebecca and Evan, and politely pulled her aside.

"So I hear you were the mastermind behind all of this," Rusty said.

"Guilty as charged," Ashleigh said with a big smile.

"Thank you so much, this is the absolute best thing anyone's ever done for me," he said with a smile, and pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Ash." Ashleigh was taken aback for a second, because he'd never said that to her before, but in her heart she knew how to respond.

"I love you too, Russ," she said with a huge smile. "Happy Birthday." Rusty kissed her, and various occupants of the room cheered and clapped.

"You so love him," Rebecca whispered to Ashleigh, walking by with Evan and nudging her playfully.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Ashleigh said with a huge smile, looking up at him and kissing him again.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, and I liked bringing different interactions into it- such as Ashleigh bonding (and conflicting) with Rusty's friends. I'm planning on doing more different character interactions and character and relationship developments that we didn't really get a chance to see on the show in future chapters. Let me know what you think!


	3. Back to Square One?

Episode #3: Back to Square One?

Setting: Starting the morning after Rusty's party

Synopsis: Casey and Cappie have to make some decisions regarding their plans.

-GREEK-

"What a night," Casey said the next morning, waking up in the room she and Cappie were staying in at the KT house.

"Man, I am so hungover," Cappie said from the spot next to her. "But it was awesome, and Rusty loved it."

"I could tell," Casey said with a laugh. "We may not be seeing him get up til noon."

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" Cappie asked.

"How about just lay in bed?" Casey said suggestively, leaning over and kissing him.

"As much as I'd love that," Cappie said with a smile. "We've got more of that waiting back for us at Shady Grove. We should enjoy this weekend with our friends. Let's go see if anyone else is awake." Cappie started getting up out of bed.

"You know what, Cap," Casey began, causing him to stop. "I'm not so sure I want to go back there."

"What do you mean, Case?" Cappie asked. "I thought it was your dream to go to D.C."

"It is," Casey said. "But I expected way too much. Why on Earth did I think I was gonna show up there without a law degree, or even a Poli Sci degree, and get handed a job in politics within a few weeks?"

"That's exactly why we need to keep trying," Cappie said. "I'm not necessarily getting handed a good job, myself."

"We'll never be able to afford it," Casey said. "Look at us now, we're living in a motel eating Subway every day; we're basically wasting what little money we have. If I want a real job in Washington someday, I'm going to have to work my way up."

"So where do we go in the meantime?" Cappie asked.

"I don't know," Casey said, getting up out of bed. "How about downstairs for breakfast first?" Cappie and Casey got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Spidey was cooking breakfast on the stove.

"Pledge Spidey," Cappie greeted. "You're out and about early for the morning after a party."

"Morning, guys," Spidey said. "I'm just making breakfast for everyone; they're going to need it when they get up. Here, have some." He set some eggs, bacon, and toast on the table.

"Rusty's trained the kid well," Cappie said to Casey as they both began to fill their plates with food.

"So how are you guys?" Spidey asked. "Out of Shady Grove Inn yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Casey said. "Feels like we're such low life."

"You're not low life," Spidey said. "At least you want to work. It just takes time to find jobs in this economy." Ashleigh came into the kitchen a moment later.

"Morning, guys," she greeted. "Ooh, food, I'm starving."

"Morning, Ash, did you stay here last night?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I stayed here last night," was all Ashleigh replied before grabbing a huge plate of scrambled eggs and starting to eat them rather quickly.

"When was the last time you ate?" Cappie asked jokingly.

"I'm just really hungry for some reason," Ashleigh said, continuing to eat. "Sorry if I kinda took all the eggs."

"It's okay, I'll just make some more," Spidey said.

"You know, Ash, I remember you'd always come back really hungry the morning after…oh God," Casey said, beginning to look a little pale.

"Everything okay?" Cappie asked.

"You look sick," Spidey observed. "Do you need a bucket?"

"I just might," Casey said. "Breakfast was great, thanks. I'm gonna go take a shower." She got up and made a quick exit.

"Hangover?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, probably," Ashleigh responded.

"I don't think so," Cappie said. "She was fine just a few minutes ago. I'll go check on her. Thanks for breakfast, Pledge." Cappie walked upstairs where Casey was in their room, getting ready to go to the shower.

"You okay?" Cappie asked.

"I'm fine," Casey said. "I just thought of something that made me a little sick."

"Care to share?" Cappie asked.

"I just remember Ashleigh always coming back to the ZBZ house ready to eat a horse after she slept with someone," Casey said.

"Wow, you think her and Rusty…" Cappie began.

"I don't even want you to finish that sentence right now, or ever," Casey interrupted. "I'm getting in the shower, and I just might vomit in the process." Casey left the room to go shower, and Cappie went back downstairs. Ashleigh was still in the kitchen eating, and Rebecca was now sitting there eating with her. Spidey had stepped out of the kitchen momentarily.

"Wow, really?" Cappie heard Rebecca exclaim.

"Yeah," Ashleigh said; neither she nor Rebecca knowing Cappie was listening. "And now I think Casey's a little freaked out, or a lot freaked out."

"Whoa, you actually told her?" Rebecca asked, surprised.

"Not in so many words," Ashleigh said. "She picked up on it when I came downstairs and started eating this whole plate of eggs. She knows me too damn well sometimes."

"What are we listening to?" Evan asked, coming into the house and sneaking up behind Cappie, scaring him a little.

"Oh nothing," Cappie said, and walked back into the kitchen with Evan in tow.

"Morning Rebecca, Ashleigh," Evan said, grabbing a plate of food and sitting down at the table. Ashleigh said hello and excused herself to go back upstairs, leaving Rebecca, Evan, and Cappie in the kitchen. Ashleigh walked back into Rusty's room to find him still sleeping. It was nearing 11:00, so she decided to wake him up. Ashleigh laid back down on the bed next to Rusty and shook him a little to wake him. He opened his eyes and smiled at Ashleigh when he saw her.

"G'morning, sleepyhead," Ashleigh said smiling brightly at him.

"Morning, yourself," Rusty said. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour," Ashleigh said. "I woke up ravenous, so I went downstairs for breakfast."

"Do we have to get up?" Rusty asked. "My head feels like it's going to explode right now."

"I'm sorry," Ashleigh said sympathetically. "I didn't feel that great when I got up, but eating helped. You do remember what happened last night, right?"

"Of course I do; last night was unforgettable," Rusty said, kissing her. "I know I was a little drunk, but not enough to forget very much."

"Casey's kinda freaked out, just to warn you," Ashleigh said. "I didn't tell her; she just figured it out by the way I started scarfing down scrambled eggs."

"You get really hungry afterwards?" Rusty asked, slowly beginning to get out of bed.

"Very," Ashleigh said, following suit.

"I am actually pretty hungry myself," Rusty said.

"Let's go downstairs then," Ashleigh said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the door. "Spidey's making lots of food."

"Whoa, hold up, I might wanna get dressed first," Rusty said with a laugh.

"Oh, right," Ashleigh said sheepishly. "You do that." Rusty got dressed then they went downstairs where Rebecca and Evan were in the kitchen. Spidey was back making more food on the stove, and some of the other brothers were up and about eating in the living room.

"Hey, look who's alive," Spidey said, seeing Rusty walk in the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone," Rusty said, plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"You sure had quite the night," Evan commented.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Rusty smiled. "It was amazing, a birthday to remember, that's for sure." Spidey sat some more food on the table and Rusty grabbed a plate of it.

"I'll be right back," Ashleigh said. "I'm gonna see if Casey's in her room." Ashleigh walked upstairs and knocked on Casey and Cappie's door.

"Come in," Casey called. Ashleigh walked in and saw Casey combing her hair, and Cappie looking like he was going to take a shower.

"Case, can I talk to you a minute?" Ashleigh asked.

"That's my cue to head to the shower," Cappie said and walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Ashleigh asked once Cappie left.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Casey asked. "If you're talking about what happened downstairs, I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted." They sat in silence for a minute.

"This is quite possibly the most awkward I've felt around you since the first time we met," Ashleigh said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Casey said again, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I've just got a lot on my mind and I'm a little hungover, and finding out about you and Rusty, uh, taking the next step, shocked me a little. But it's not my decision to make, so I shouldn't have freaked so much."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that," Ashleigh said. "And I promise I'll be careful about what I tell you. I don't want things to be awkward between us. You're still my best friend."

"And you're still my best friend, Ash," Casey said, giving her a hug. "But that promise would be much appreciated."

"You got it," Ashleigh smiled. "So what's going on, anything you want to talk about?"

"It's just life stuff," Casey said with a sigh. "I'll tell you later. I'm going back to ZBZ with Rebecca for a while; actually, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I haven't been over there in a few weeks," Ashleigh said.

-GREEK-

"Okay, now you just click that little 'send' button; even I know how these things work," Beaver said to Cappie as he, Rusty, and Wade were sitting out back of the KT house that afternoon helping Cappie fill out an online job application.

"I don't know," Cappie said. "I just feel like I'm going behind Casey's back by doing this without telling her, and I don't like it."

"You're not going behind her back," Wade said. "It's a job, not another woman. If you get it, she should be happy for you."

"But if I get this job, I'm going to be traveling all over the country for the better part of the year," Cappie said. "That could mean I'd only be home, wherever that may be, every few months."

"Look, I love my sister, don't get me wrong," Rusty said. "I know she's having a difficult time figuring out her career path, but I know she's going to figure it out somehow. But you need to think about yourself a little, too. This job would be great for you and I think you'd be mad at yourself later if you passed it up."

"Maybe you're right, Spitter," Cappie said. "But can you click the button for me?"

"Why, so if Casey yells at you it'll come back on me if I send in your application?" Rusty asked jokingly. "She's not gonna be mad, trust me." Cappie hesitated for a minute.

"Click it, click it, click it," Wade started chanting, and soon Beaver and Rusty joined in too.

"All right, I suppose it doesn't hurt to try," Cappie finally said. "It's probably a long shot anyway; I'm sure there's lots of alums that apply for these jobs." Cappie gave in and clicked the 'send' button, which submitted his application.

-GREEK-

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Casey said to Ashleigh and Katherine as they were talking inside the KT house. "I have no idea where my life's going and I feel like I'm just dragging Cappie along for the ride."

"He loves you so much, Case," Ashleigh said. "And he's still uncertain in the career department anyway; I don't think he thinks you're dragging him along."

"But if I don't figure out something soon, he's going to get fed up with moving around and me changing my mind so much, I know it," Casey said. "His parents moved him around a lot as a kid, and I don't want to do that to him."

"So does this mean you don't want to go back to D.C. right now?" Katherine asked.

"It's not that I don't want to," Casey said. "We simply can't afford to continue living like we are and wasting money. And they always say that finding a job isn't about what you know, it's who you know. And I know no one except for the front desk lady at Shady Grove, my manager at the restaurant, and the other waitresses there. And they don't know anyone in politics to help me get a job."

"Well you know me, and I might have something if you're interested," Katherine said. "It's not in D.C., but it's a political job."

"Really, I'll take anything," Casey said. "Tell me."

"After you told me about your little dilemma at lunch yesterday, I made a few phone calls home," Katherine said. "My Uncle Charlie is friends with the hiring manager of the National Popular Vote campaign. The campaign has a new leader and he said they could use some more people to help develop campaign strategies. He's in Pittsburgh this weekend, and he said if you're interested, he'd love to meet with you tomorrow." (A/N: I'm not too sure about the details of campaign jobs, but I found this campaign was a current issue and I thought it would be interesting. Choosing this doesn't reflect any personal views about the issue.)

"That would be awesome," Casey said excitedly. "I can really see myself working on a campaign like that since it's something I'd like to see happen with the voting system."

"Are you going to tell Cappie first?" Ashleigh asked.

"I want to, but I'm not so sure I should until I'm absolutely certain this job is going to happen for me," Casey said. "Like I said, I don't want to drag him around in circles any more than I already am."

"Just tell him we're going on a girls' day out tomorrow," Ashleigh said. "We'll come with you."

"Hey guys," Spidey interrupted Casey, Katherine, and Ashleigh's discussion, coming into the KT house with his hands full of packages and envelopes. "Have you seen Rusty?"

"He's out back with the guys," Ashleigh said. "What is all of that?"

"I just got the mail," Spidey responded, relieving some of his load and setting the boxes on the table. "The packages are all Rusty's." Casey picked up one of the packages and examined it.

"This one's from Mom and Dad," Casey said. "I'm pretty sure I know what it is." Rusty, Cappie, Beaver, and Wade came in from out back just then.

"Spitter, you've got mail," Spidey said. "Any more packages and I would have needed a cart to bring it all back here."

"Thanks," Rusty said as he came over to open the packages.

"Here's Mom and Dad's," Casey said, handing him the package she was holding. "They were wondering why you hadn't gotten it yet."

"Yeah, that's my fault," Spidey said. "I've been so busy with the party I haven't picked up the mail in a couple of days."

"It's a navigation system for my car," Rusty said after he opened the package from his parents. Rusty's parents had surprised him with a car as his Christmas present. Since Casey was no longer at CRU, they thought it was time for Rusty to have a car of his own. Rusty opened the card that came with the present. "So you don't get lost out there. Happy 21st. Love, Mom and Dad," he read aloud.

"It's almost like mine," Casey said, examining the picture on the box after Rusty had taken the device out of it. "I still can't believe Mom and Dad bought you a car. Even I had to use some of my own money to get mine. And I had to buy my own GPS system."

"I guess it shows who's the favorite child in your family," Beaver commented.

"Hey, it doesn't mean Rusty's the favorite child," Casey protested. "Maybe they just have more money now since Dad started teaching that extra class about a year ago."

"Sure, we'll go with that excuse," Rusty said jokingly.

"Oh, so you really think you're Mom and Dad's favorite child?" Casey joked back.

"Maybe," Rusty said. Casey gave him a look. "I'm kidding," Rusty said. He picked up another package. "This one's from Grandma and Grandpa." He opened it and it was a few new games for their house's Wii system.

"Sweet, are we gonna play them later?" Wade asked once Rusty opened the package.

"No, I thought I'd just let them sit in the boxes," Rusty said sarcastically. "Yeah, of course we're going to play them later!" Rusty opened a couple more small packages and birthday cards from various relatives, and he saw his last one was from Calvin and Heath. They sent him a souvenir from India, and some Indian candy to share with everyone.

"Cap, I've got a stack of mail upstairs for you, by the way," Spidey said. He was sorting the rest of the envelopes of mail for the others in the house. "And some more here; your mail still keeps coming to the house."

"I guess I can't change my address until I actually have one," Cappie said.

"Oh, Beav, here's your magazine," Spidey said, and tossed him the _Playboy_ magazine, forgetting that Katherine was sitting next to him. "Oh wait, you probably don't need that anymore," Spidey said once he realized. "You must have forgotten to cancel your subscription."

"No, I don't want it anymore," Beaver said, smiling over at Katherine. "Cancel it for me, would you Pledge?"

"No, don't cancel it," Wade interrupted. "Can I have it?"

"It's all yours, buddy," Beaver said.

"Sweet!" Wade shouted and grabbed the magazine.

-GREEK-

"Can I stay with you again tonight?" Ashleigh asked Rusty in his room that evening.

"Ash, you're my girlfriend, you don't have to ask," Rusty said with a smile. "You can spend the night with me whenever you want."

"I love you," Ashleigh said with a smile and kissed him. "I'll be up pretty early in the morning; Casey, Katherine, and I are having a girls' day out tomorrow and we're going to Pittsburgh."

"That's nice," Rusty said. "Any particular reason you're going there? Isn't Pittsburgh about three hours away?"

"Casey's going to be interviewing for a job on a national campaign," Ashleigh said. "Katherine's from around there, and she set up an interview for her."

"That's awesome," Rusty said. "I think she'd be great on a campaign."

"Me too," Ashleigh said. "Just don't say anything to anyone about it just yet, especially Cappie. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I was even supposed to tell you."

"Wait, she hasn't told him yet?" Rusty asked.

"She wants to make sure this is what she wants and it's going to go through before bringing it up with him," Ashleigh said.

"I guess I can see that point," Rusty said. "Cappie's thinking the exact same thing about the job he applied for."

"Wait, Cappie applied for a job?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah, and it's one that will involve a lot of traveling, but it's something that would be really good for Cappie," Rusty said. "He's waiting for the right time to tell Casey about it."

"I just wonder what's going to happen if his job and her job don't exactly cross paths," Ashleigh said. "Casey's job would involve a lot of travel, too."

"I have a good feeling they're really going to make it work this time, regardless of what happens with these jobs," Rusty said. "They've been through way too much to let it all go now."

-GREEK-

The next day, Casey, Katherine, and Ashleigh made their way toward the restaurant in Pittsburgh where Casey was supposed to meet for her interview. A few minutes after they arrived, Katherine saw a man she recognized walking over to them.

"Mr. Burnett," Katherine called and waved at him. He walked over to Casey, Katherine, and Ashleigh.

"Well, you can't be Charlie's niece," Mr. Burnett said to Katherine. "My, you've grown since the last time we saw you."

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Casey Cartwright," Katherine introduced. "Casey, this is Mr. Thomas Burnett, hiring manager for the campaign."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Burnett," Casey said, shaking his hand. "Thank you so much for meeting with me on such short notice."

"It's a pleasure," Mr. Burnett said. "Charlie Parker and I have been friends for years, and when he said Katherine had a political-aspiring friend, I was rather excited. We're looking for some young faces to work on the campaign. Shall we go inside and discuss some things?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Casey said. She turned to Katherine and Ashleigh. "Thank you guys again for coming. I'll catch up with you in a while." They said goodbye and Casey went inside the restaurant with Mr. Burnett.

"Well we've got some time until Casey gets out of her interview," Katherine said to Ashleigh after Casey left. "What do you want to do?"

"You're the one who's from here," Ashleigh said. "What did you like to do here growing up?"

"I'm actually from a town about fifteen minutes away, but I came into Pittsburgh a lot growing up," Katherine said. "We have to go to Mount Washington, but after Casey finishes her interview. Since her interview is a business lunch, why don't we just go get something to eat ourselves? I can show you my favorite sandwich shop in the city."

"Sounds awesome, I am kinda hungry," Ashleigh said, and they began walking down the street.

"It's called Primanti Brothers," Katherine said. "They have some of the best sandwiches I've ever had. I actually used to work there for a little while in high school." (A/N: Primanti Brothers is a real sandwich shop in Pittsburgh, but I haven't been there.)

"I've never been up here before," Ashleigh said. "Which is a little strange actually since I grew up about two hours away from here."

"Oh, where are you from?" Katherine asked.

"I'm from a tiny town in Maryland that's literally in the middle of nowhere," Ashleigh said. "There are probably more farm animals than people, and we have one red light."

"Really, I never pictured you as the typical small-town girl," Katherine said.

"In a way I was growing up," Ashleigh said. "But you know how college is, it changes people."

"We should really spend more time together back at CRU," Katherine said. "We see each other at the Kappa Tau house a lot, but we barely know each other."

"Yeah, I guess we've only known each other through Casey," Ashleigh said. "With her gone, Rebecca's the only close girlfriend I have at CRU. I guess I never realized how small my circle of good friends was until Casey, Calvin, and Cappie left."

"I think it's good to have a small circle of close friends," Katherine said. "I wish I had that; I always have been the person that has many acquaintances but few friends. But that's starting to change a little. Casey is actually one of the few real friends I have, and we just became friends last year. And then I started seeing Walter, which is the first guy I've had an actual relationship with."

"I can honestly say I would have never pictured you two together," Ashleigh said. "But you seem really happy together, which is great."

"Walter's the guy that seemed so wrong for me at first, but once we got to know each other better, he turned out to be just what I needed," Katherine said.

"That's what I think about me and Rusty," Ashleigh said. "I never thought we'd be right for each other at first, but it turns out we balance each other out well."

"I guess we both got lucky enough to get great guys in our lives," Katherine said. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

"Definitely," Ashleigh said with a smile as she and Katherine arrived at the sandwich shop.

-GREEK-

"I think a job like that would be great for you," Evan said to Cappie. After Casey and the girls left for Pittsburgh, Evan and Cappie met up to go golfing.

"I think so too," Cappie said. "I'm just afraid of how Casey's gonna take it. Is she gonna think that by taking a job like this, I still don't want to grow up? Because that's not true."

"I think you being interested in this shows you have grown up," Evan said. "You enjoyed your time in college, and you want to help future generations have the same experiences as you. Casey's gonna be happy for you when you tell her."

"Thanks, I hope you're right," Cappie said, taking a swing at his golf ball.

"I am," Evan said with a smirk. "And besides, you know Case and I are friends, but you need to think of yourself a little too, not just her."

"Funny, that's exactly what Rusty said," Cappie said with a laugh. "It's rather odd to see you two thinking alike. By the way, what exactly happened when he went with you up to your parents; neither of you really told me."

"I guess you can say we became non-enemies," Evan said. "We're not best friends or anything, but we sorta run in the same circle now. He's dating Ashleigh, who's good friends with Rebecca, who's good friends with me."

"Is that really all you're going to be with Rebecca is good friends?" Cappie asked.

"For now, it is what it is," Evan said. "But I did want to ask you something."

"Shoot," Cappie said.

"You were with Casey's parents over Christmas, right?" Evan asked. Cappie nodded, looking somewhat curious about Evan's question. "How exactly did you make them like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cappie asked. "Am I not likable?"

"No, I didn't mean that," Evan laughed. "How did you get them to accept you as their daughter's boyfriend? That kind of like you."

"I guess I just showed them that I love and care about Casey," Cappie said. "And getting them a little something for Christmas probably helped too. Why the questioning about Casey's parents, though?"

"Well you know Rebecca's grandma is the new house mom of ZBZ?" Evan asked. Cappie nodded. "She cannot stand me. I've tried being nice and proving that I'm a good friend to Rebecca, but nothing's working. Anytime she answers the door at ZBZ, she won't let me see Rebecca, and when she does see us hanging out, she gives me the deadliest stares. I swear one day she's going to kill me in my sleep."

"As long as you never tell her where you live and lock your doors at night, I don't think she'll kill you in your sleep," Cappie said. "So you want to make Rebecca's grandma like you? Does this mean you want to get back with her?"

"I want to have that chance," Evan said. "Rebecca's grandma is one of her closest family members, and I need to prove to her, and Rebecca, that the jerk I was last semester is not who I want to be."

"Honestly, I think it's just going to take time to prove yourself," Cappie said. "But you could do something to show her that you care about Rebecca. What about going to dinner and talking with her?"

"I already went to dinner with her, Rebecca, and Ashleigh at the beginning of the semester," Evan said. "Which was when she started hating me."

"I mean, ask her to dinner without Rebecca or anyone else," Cappie said. "And just try to reason with her. That's what I would have done if Casey's parents didn't like me. Well that and get Rusty to talk to them, but Rebecca doesn't have any siblings, so that won't work for you."

"I'm not so sure if she'll agree to go to dinner with me," Evan said. "Like I said, I'm pretty sure she wants to kill me. But I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

-GREEK-

"Hey, they return," Rusty said as Casey, Katherine, and Ashleigh came back to Kappa Tau later on that evening. "How'd everything go?"

"It went great; I'll talk about everything at Dobler's," Casey said. "But I need to talk to Cappie first. We'll meet you guys at Dobler's." Rusty, Ashleigh, and Katherine left the room and Casey turned to Cappie.

"So the real reason we went to Pittsburgh today was I was interviewing for a job," Casey said.

"That's great, Case," Cappie said excitedly. "What is it, and did you get it?"

"It's an assistant position on the National Popular Vote campaign, and yes I got it," Casey said with a smile. "It actually seems like more of a paid internship type of job, but it'll help me get my foot in the door and learn about campaigning."

"I'm really proud of you," Cappie said, hugging her. "Don't underestimate it so much; it sounds like an entry-level job to me, which is bigger than an internship."

"It involves a lot of traveling, though," Casey said. "I don't want to drag you into moving around again if you don't want to."

"Case, you're not dragging me into anything," Cappie said, still holding her in his arms. "I love you and I want to be with you so much, and since I don't have a real job of my own right now, I'll travel with you. It'll be great to go out and see the world with you."

"Are you sure?" Casey asked. "I know you want to find a great job of your own, and how can you do that if we're going to be gone so much?"

"I promise you, I'm sure about this," Cappie said. "And I'll just look online and eventually I'll come up with something. But now's not the time to discuss my joblessness. Tonight, it's time to celebrate your new job."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this yesterday," Casey said. "And thanks for being supportive; I love you."

"It's okay, it was a nice surprise for me," Cappie smiled. "And how could I be anything but supportive; this is going to be great for you. I love you, too." They kissed and then headed to Dobler's to meet everyone.

-GREEK-

"I got a job!" Casey said excitedly as she and Cappie walked into Dobler's. Rusty, Ashleigh, Beaver, Katherine, Rebecca, and Evan were at a table. "I'm working as an assistant on the National Popular Vote campaign, and I'll be traveling all over the country and helping develop campaign strategies in different states."

"That's great, Case," Rusty said.

"And I'm going along for the time being," Cappie said. "And I'll probably be spending my free time on Monster dot com."

"But even though we're both leaving again, we still don't have a place of our own to call home," Casey said. "This is going to involve a lot of traveling for me and we're not going to be in one place for very long."

"We could always do what April and Tobias did and go mobile," Cappie said. "Get a camper-trailer and live wherever we park for the night."

"Honestly, that sounds a bit too redneck for you guys, no offense to your parents, Cap," Ashleigh said. "And besides, how do you not feel like you have a place to come back to here?"

"You know that room you're staying in this weekend is not being used," Rusty said. "The stuff in there is just storage some of the guys put there. I'll make them move it."

"Well, I can't think of any other place I'd rather call home," Cappie said, looking at Casey. "What about you, Case?"

"I love it here," Casey began. "But won't it be like we're back to square one again? I thought the point was to break out of the comfort zone we seemed to have locked ourselves into here."

"We are breaking out of that zone, Case," Cappie said. "You're going to be working on this campaign, and I'm going to find myself a job somehow. But it's like Bon Jovi says, who says you can't go home? We'll be gone a lot, but this is home to us. We'll be here with our friends on our time off."

"Plus, why spend money on an apartment when you're not going to be there very much, anyway?" Rebecca put in.

"I guess you're right," Casey said.

"We are," Ashleigh said with a smile. "Welcome home, guys!"

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews so far; I'm glad to see people enjoying the story! The next chapter might be a while longer because next week's my final exam week, but I'm really excited about what I've got planned for the rest of this story, so stay tuned! :) Also, any ideas about the job Cappie applied for? I wanted to hint at it this chapter, and wait until the next one to reveal it.


	4. For the Children

Episode #4: For the Children

Setting: Starting a week and a half after the end of #3

Synopsis: The KTs take on a philanthropy project at Beaver's school. Cappie gets a surprising job offer and worries how it will affect his relationship with Casey. Ashleigh gets a new assistant at work.

-GREEK-

"Mr. Boudreaux, Mr. Boudreaux, look at this!" five year old Susie exclaimed, walking over to Beaver with a picture she had just finger painted.

"That's really good," Beaver said to her. "I'll take it and put it with the others; why don't you wash your hands?"

"Can I take it home to show my mommy and daddy tonight?" Susie asked.

"Yes, you can take it home today after Mrs. Mayberry looks at all of them," Beaver said. Susie got in line to wash her hands, and some of the other kids were sitting back at their tables.

"If you've washed your hands, you can line up for gym," Beaver announced.

"I'm first!" six year old Bobby said, getting up and starting the line by the door.

"But Mrs. Mayberry said I could be first today," five year old Amanda said, coming over and trying to shove Bobby aside.

"But Mr. Boudreaux said I could be first," Bobby responded, getting back in front of Amanda. Beaver heard the impending conflict and walked over to the two kids.

"Okay, settle down you two," Beaver said. "We'll have two lines today. Bobby, you can be the leader of the boys' line, and Amanda, you can be leader of the girls' line." The two seemed to agree with that, and soon two lines of kids were formed.

After walking the kids to gym class, Beaver went back to the classroom, and soon Mrs. Mayberry, the classroom teacher, came back in.

"I swear the PTA committee will never be able to agree on anything," Mrs. Mayberry said. "I'm not sure the field days event is going to happen this weekend; I just got off the phone with the chairperson, and right now a lot of the parents are getting fed up."

"But the kids are going to be crushed if we don't have it," Beaver said. "They're so excited."

"I know, and I feel bad," Mrs. Mayberry said. "But without all of the parents helping, we've got no one to help. The other kindergarten teachers and I can't handle it ourselves."

"What if I said I had a few friends that might be able to help out," Beaver said.

"Really, like who?" Mrs. Mayberry asked.

"It just so happens that I'm philanthropy chair of my fraternity," Beaver said. "And we've been looking for extra projects to do this semester. We could help out."

"I don't know," Mrs. Mayberry said hesitantly. "I'm not sure if the other teachers and I would want a bunch of fraternity guys running an event for five and six year olds."

"I'm a fraternity guy and I'm great with kids," Beaver said. "And I think the guys would have fun with this."

"I don't know, is this something your friends really want to take on?" Mrs. Mayberry asked. "The kids can be a handful."

"I'm sure Rusty, our president, will be totally on board," Beaver said. "I can have him come up tomorrow if you want."

"All right," Mrs. Mayberry said. "Have him come tomorrow, and we'll all meet with the other kindergarten teachers during recess. If the other teachers agree, then I'd love for you guys to help."

-GREEK-

"Ashleigh!" Clarissa summoned her as soon as she came into work that morning. Clarissa walked out of her office followed by a girl who looked to be a few years younger than Ashleigh. "This is our new intern, Kelsey Martin. Kelsey, this is Ashleigh Howard, one of my newest but brightest employees."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Ashleigh greeted.

"You too," Kelsey said shyly with a small smile.

"Would you mind showing her around and having her work with you today?" Clarissa asked Ashleigh. "I'm going to be in meetings all day and I think the Cheesaritos project you're working on would be a great place for her to start."

"Sure, no problem, Clarissa," Ashleigh said with a smile.

"Thanks," Clarissa said. "Kelsey, I'll go over some more things with you before you go this afternoon. If you have any questions between now and then, ask Ashleigh."

"So, do you go to CRU?" Ashleigh asked Kelsey after Clarissa walked away.

"I actually just transferred there at the beginning of the semester," Kelsey said. "I'm a sophomore."

"Wow, you must be pretty ambitious working an internship your sophomore year," Ashleigh said. "That's great, though."

"Well a lot of the classes I needed to take were already filled because I transferred last minute," Kelsey said. "So I'm only taking a couple of night classes, and I just got this internship that I'm doing for credit."

"So how do you like it at CRU so far?" Ashleigh asked.

"It's okay," Kelsey said somewhat unenthusiastically. "Being a transfer is tough, though; I haven't really made any friends yet. And my roommate is not the nicest person in the world, to say the least."

"I actually graduated from CRU last year," Ashleigh said. "And I still know a lot of undergrads. I'm sure I can introduce you to some people."

"That would be awesome," Kelsey said. "So what made you want to stay here after you graduated?"

"I was actually in New York City for a few months after graduation," Ashleigh said. "But it got to be too hectic for my tastes, so I came back here, partly because my best friend was still going to law school here at the time. She's since dropped out of law school and has a new job, but I got this job and I love it, so I stuck around. And I also started dating her brother which made staying here even better. So, that's my recent life story, what's yours?"

"I went to Penn State before I came here," Kelsey said. "But like I mentioned, I had to transfer rather suddenly. It's a long story. I'm a marketing major, as you probably guessed since I'm working here. I really miss my friends from Penn State; I actually never wanted to leave."

"It must have been tough to leave like that," Ashleigh said. "But I really hope you get to love it at CRU."

"Me too," Kelsey said. "So what's the deal with this Cheesaritos project?"

-GREEK-

"So I saw an advertisement for this restaurant I think you'd like," Cappie said to Casey at breakfast. "What do you say we go there for dinner tonight?"

"Oh man, I'd love to, Cap," Casey said. "But I promised my co-workers I'd get dinner with them."

"Again?" Cappie asked. "I think it's great that you've already made friends with the other assistants on the campaign, but we've hardly spent any time together since we got here over a week ago. You worked long hours last week, and then spent the weekend hanging out with them."

"I'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together," Casey said. "I guess I'm getting really into this job, and my co-workers have some great ideas that we've been talking about. But tomorrow I'm only working in the morning; I promise you we'll spend the rest of the day together."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Cappie said with a smile. "I guess another day of daytime talk shows won't hurt me too bad."

"You really should get out some when I'm gone, Cap," Casey said. "Don't feel like you have to sit around all day."

"It's okay; I've surprisingly taken a liking to Dr. Phil and Rachael Ray," Cappie said with a chuckle. "But anyway, I really am proud of you. I've just missed you lately, that's all."

"I miss you, too," Casey said with a smile. "You can join us for dinner if you want; I can introduce you to everyone."

"Nah, that's okay, you have fun with your friends," Cappie said. "I'll meet them when you're all not in the middle of political talk."

"Okay, well the invitation's open, if you get bored and want to come, just call," Casey said. "Love you, Cap, I'll see you tonight," Casey kissed him and walked out the door of their hotel room. Cappie was cleaning up from breakfast when he heard his phone ring.

"Unknown number," he said to himself, but decided to answer it anyway. "Hello."

"Hey," the person responded. "Is this Cappie?"

"Yeah," Cappie responded. "Who's calling?"

"This is Blaze calling from Kappa Tau Gamma National Headquarters," Blaze said. "I got your application and I wanted to ask you some questions. Is this a good time?"

"Yes, of course, uh, Mr. Blaze," Cappie responded.

"Please, just Blaze," Blaze said. "Formalities aren't necessary. Anyway, so what made you apply for this job?"

"Well, I guess I applied because Kappa Tau had such an impact on my life when I was an active," Cappie said. "It was basically my first real home and it was where I met some of my best friends. I had great experiences in my chapter, and I want to help others get the same experiences out of being a KT as I did."

"Excellent," Blaze said. "From what I've seen, you seem to have had quite the impact on your chapter and your brothers. You were president for two and a half years; how do you feel that experience helped your chapter?"

"I feel that as president, I was able to show my brothers what being a true Kappa Tau meant," Cappie began. "We had some great pledges that turned into great actives, who are now there carrying on the legacy."

"That's great," Blaze said. "Congratulations, you're hired."

"Really?" Cappie asked, surprised. "Just like that? You only asked me two questions."

"I knew we were going to hire you before I even got on the phone with you," Blaze said. "I just asked the questions so I could hear a few words from you. Your application was outstanding, and just a few days ago we got an incredible letter of recommendation about you."

"Letter of recommendation?" Cappie asked. "The application never asked for one."

"Oh, we don't require one," Blaze said. "But it was definitely a plus for you. It was sent by the current president of your chapter."

"Really?" Cappie asked. "Rusty sent a letter to you?"

"Yeah, I think that was his name," Blaze said. "Any guy who has had this much of an impact on his chapter as you is definitely the person we want for the job."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Cappie said.

"Do you want the job or not?" Blaze asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, of course I want it," Cappie said.

"Great, when can you be in San Diego?" Blaze asked.

"I guess in a few days," Cappie said. "But I want to discuss it with my girlfriend first."

"What, is she not going to let you take the job?" Blaze asked.

"No, it's not that," Cappie said. "I just haven't even told her I applied for the job yet, but I'm pretty sure she'll let me take it. Just this morning she told me I needed to get out more."

"Well this will help you get out more, for sure," Blaze said. "How about I book you a flight for this coming Monday? That'll give you a few days to get ready and get the girlfriend to let you leave."

"Sure, Monday works fine," Cappie said. "Thanks so much."

"We're glad to have you aboard," Blaze said. "Where are you, by the way?"

"I'm in Pennsylvania now," Cappie said. "But I'm not sure how long we'll be here. Actually, just book me a flight from the Cyprus, Ohio airport. I'll get back up there this weekend."

"All right, I'll e-mail your reservation to you, then," Blaze said. "If you have any questions, just give me a call back."

"Great, thanks again," Cappie said, and hung up the phone. After Cappie got off the phone with Blaze, he dialed Rusty.

"Hey, Cap," Rusty answered.

"Spitter, I just got the most surprising phone call," Cappie said.

"Was it from one of those daytime talk shows you've been watching?" Rusty asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Cappie asked.

"Casey told me," Rusty said. "She said you applied to be on the Dr. Phil show because you were bored. I never thought I'd be the one to tell you this, but you really need to get out more."

"Believe me, Spitter, I've been trying," Cappie said. "But now I think I have the answer to that. I just got off the phone with Blaze from KT National Headquarters. I got the Field Representative job."

"That's awesome!" Rusty said excitedly.

"Yeah, and the funniest thing is they said you sent them a letter," Cappie said.

"Yeah I did actually," Rusty said. "I thought it would help, and you really deserve the job."

"Thanks Russ, that really means a lot," Cappie said.

"No problem," Rusty said. "Just don't make any of the chapters you're visiting better than ours."

"Are you kidding?" Cappie said. "No chapter is going to be as good as ours, cause they didn't have us as presidents."

"Thanks, Cap," Rusty said. "Sorry to cut you off here, but I was actually just on my way to class."

"You go learn a thing or two, then," Cappie joked. "I think Live with Regis and Kelly comes on soon, anyway."

-GREEK-

"Spitter, I have a proposition," Beaver announced, walking into Kappa Tau after school that day, where Rusty was sitting in the kitchen working on some chemistry homework.

"What's up?" Rusty asked, looking up from his textbook.

"The children are in a dilemma," Beaver said. "There was supposed to be a kindergarten field days event on Saturday, but the PTA is arguing and none of the parents want to do it anymore. Mrs. Mayberry said if the other kindergarten teachers agree, we can do it as a philanthropy for the house."

"Hey, that's awesome," Rusty said excitedly. "What do we have to do to make them let us do it?"

"Just convince them that a bunch of frat guys aren't going to terrorize the five and six year olds," Beaver said. "Can you come to the school tomorrow, say around 12:30? Mrs. Mayberry wants to meet when the kids are at recess."

"Sure, I'll be there," Rusty said. "See, I knew there was a reason you're philanthropy chair."

-GREEK-

"Have you ever thought about pledging a sorority?" Ashleigh asked Kelsey after work as they were walking toward Kappa Tau. "That would help you meet people here."

"I don't know," Kelsey responded. "The whole Greek system never seemed like my kind of thing. I never got into it at Penn State."

"As a freshman, I didn't think it was my cup of tea at first, either," Ashleigh said. "But it turned out to be the best experience of my life; I would have probably never been as close to my best friend, or met my boyfriend or my other friends if it weren't for ZBZ. The current president of ZBZ is one of my best friends; if you want to try it out I can introduce you to her."

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Kelsey said. They walked into the Kappa Tau house where it looked like Rusty had just finished a meeting with the brothers.

"Hey Ash, we've got good news," Rusty said when she walked over to him.

"Awesome, me too actually," Ashleigh responded. "But you go first."

"We might have a great philanthropy project at Beaver's school putting on a field days event for the kindergarteners," Rusty said. "All we gotta do is get all the kindergarten teachers to agree to it."

"That's great," Ashleigh said. "Just prove to them that you guys will be good with the kids, and they should let you do it." Kelsey walked up behind Ashleigh. "There's someone I'd like you to meet; this is Kelsey, our new intern and a student at CRU. Kelsey, this is my boyfriend Rusty."

"Nice to meet you," Rusty greeted.

"You too," Kelsey said. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to use the bathroom. Where is it?"

"Just go up those stairs, turn right, and it's the third door on the right," Rusty directed. After Kelsey walked away, Wade and Anthony Hopkins came over to Rusty and Ashleigh.

"Who is that girl?" Anthony Hopkins asked, intrigued.

"She's insanely hot," Wade commented.

"That's my new assistant at work, Kelsey," Ashleigh said.

"So what is she, like your own personal pledge?" Wade asked. "Brings you coffee and does all your work for you?"

"No, she's too nice for me to do that to her," Ashleigh said. "She's just going to be working with me this semester."

"You have to introduce me to her," Wade said.

"She's a sophomore; she's three years younger than you," Ashleigh said. "Plus she's a transfer, so let's not scare her off."

"I'm a sophomore," Anthony Hopkins said. "She's not too young for me." Before Ashleigh or anyone else could say anything, they heard a couple of girlish screams coming from upstairs.

"I think she might have run into one of the guys in the bathroom," Rusty said. "Some of them have the tendency not to knock before going in."

"Guess we should've warned her," Ashleigh said. "I'll go rescue her."

"No, wait I'll go," Anthony Hopkins said. "I'd rescue her any day." Ashleigh gave him a strange look and went to go upstairs, and Rusty told Anthony Hopkins to stay. Ashleigh walked upstairs where Kelsey was just coming out of the bathroom. Spidey was standing outside the bathroom with cleaning supplies and a stunned look on his face.

"I think I can tell what just happened here," Ashleigh said. "But humor me and tell me anyway."

"I was in the bathroom and some kid just came barging in," Kelsey said, not realizing Spidey was standing by the door.

"I think the kid you're referring to is standing right behind you," Ashleigh pointed out.

"Oh, hi," Kelsey said, turning around and seeing him.

"I'm so sorry," Spidey said. "I just checked the bathroom literally five seconds before you got there and no one was in there. I was just going to clean it but had to run to my room and grab something."

"It's fine," Kelsey said. "You live here and I don't; I'm sure you weren't expecting a random girl to be in your bathroom, anyway."

"Actually, that happens a lot around here, so I shouldn't have been too surprised," Spidey said with a laugh. "Anyway, I don't think we've been properly introduced. Are you a friend of Ashleigh's?"

"I guess you can say we're friends now," Ashleigh said. "This is Kelsey; she's my new assistant at work."

"I'm an intern at the marketing firm, but Clarissa kinda made me Ashleigh's assistant after today," Kelsey said. "Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Peter," Spidey said. "Or Spidey as they call me around here, whichever you prefer."

"So is it normal for you to scream like a little girl?" Kelsey asked.

"Only when I walk into the bathroom and see someone like you in there," Spidey said.

"Someone like me?" Kelsey asked, curiously.

"I mean, someone who's not one of the brothers, or one of the girls I normally see around here," Spidey said.

"I'm going back downstairs now," Ashleigh said. "Just come back down whenever you're ready, Kelsey."

-GREEK-

"Hey, Cap," Casey greeted him when she walked back into their hotel room that evening.

"Hey, Case, how was your day?" Cappie asked, turning off _Entertainment Tonight_ on the television.

"It was great," Casey said. "My co-workers asked me to hang out tomorrow afternoon, but I told them that I was all yours."

"I'm glad," Cappie said. "Because our time together may be limited very soon."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked concerned, sitting down next to Cappie on the couch.

"When we were at CRU for Rusty's party, I applied for a job as a field rep for KT Nationals," Cappie said. "I feel bad for not telling you; I just never thought I'd get it, but the guys convinced me to give it a shot. But lo and behold, I got a phone call today from a guy named Blaze, the national secretary of KT, and I got the job."

"Wow, that's incredible, Cap," Casey said. "Congrats; I'm really happy for you."

"I'll have to be at the National Headquarters in San Diego on Monday," Cappie said. "Then who knows what chapter they're going to be sending me to."

"Listen, Cap," Casey began. "When I took this job on the campaign, I took it for me. I knew something like this was what I needed to begin a career in politics. You need to take this job because it's going to be great for you, even though I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"I'd miss you, too," Cappie said. "That's why I wasn't too sure about it at first. When we broke up last spring break, it was because our lives were going in two different directions. Then, we thought we finally got our lives back in one direction. Now, we're in two again."

"We broke up last year because we both weren't grown up," Casey said. "But so much has changed over the last year. We've both graduated and now have real world jobs. And I think we're both mature enough to handle some time apart and still be in a relationship."

"So you don't think that by taking a job with Kappa Tau I don't want to grow up?" Cappie asked.

"No, it shows you want to help people," Casey said. "There's actually a good future working for a fraternity or sorority's national headquarters. I just never really wanted to get into it myself; ZBZ Nationals is too full of drama. But I know how much KT means to you, and you're going to be able to show that to guys around the country."

"I'm so glad I have your support on this," Cappie said.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you keep sitting around this place waiting for Dr. Phil to call you back," Casey said with a laugh. "But seriously, we're going to be fine. We'll have time off to spend together, and I'm sure we're going to meet in the middle when we're traveling."

"Are you up for another trip to Cyprus this weekend?" Cappie asked. "I'm supposed to fly out of there on Monday."

"Yes," Casey said with a smile. "And I promise you I'm all yours when I'm not working for the rest of this week."

-GREEK-

"Welcome to Cyprus Elementary School," a lady greeted Rusty he walked into the school's main office the next afternoon. "Who are you and how can I help you?"

"I'm Rusty," Rusty responded. "I need to go to Mrs. Mayberry's classroom."

"Is she expecting you?" the lady asked.

"Yes," Rusty responded. "My friend student teaches in her class, and I'm supposed to be meeting with them."

"Okay, here's your visitors' pass," the lady said, handing Rusty the pass. Rusty walked down the hallway Beaver told him to and found Mrs. Mayberry's classroom near the end. He saw the kids were still inside looking like they were getting ready for recess, so he decided to just wait in the hallway until they left. A little girl came skipping out of the room on her way to the bathroom, and then she saw Rusty.

"Hi, who are you?" the little girl asked cheerfully. "I'm Susie. Wait, you're Tommy's daddy, right?" Rusty was surprised, he'd never been mistaken for someone's father before.

"No, I'm just a friend of Mr. Boudreaux," Rusty finally said. "I'm here to see him and Mrs. Mayberry once you go to recess."

"Oh," Susie said. "You look like Tommy's daddy." She then continued skipping down the hall toward the bathroom. Beaver saw Rusty standing in the hall and went out as Mrs. Mayberry started lining the kids up for recess.

"One of your kids just mistook me for some kid named Tommy's father," Rusty said to Beaver once he came out.

"Oh, Susie," Beaver said. "She's a wild one, all right. But now that I think of it you really do look a bit like Tommy's dad. He was only seventeen when Tommy was born."

"Wow, I guess people really are having kids younger and younger these days," Rusty said. Kindergarteners began filing out of Mrs. Mayberry's room as well as the other kindergarten classrooms nearby.

"Hello, you must be Rusty," Mrs. Mayberry said, seeing him standing with Beaver.

"That's me," Rusty said. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mayberry."

"You, too," Mrs. Mayberry said. "Go on in, I'm just going to take the kids to recess. I'll be back and the other teachers will be over shortly." Rusty and Beaver walked into Mrs. Mayberry's room, and she returned a few minutes later with two other women and two men, who Rusty presumed to be the other teachers.

"So you really want to take on this job?" one of the men asked. "I was in a fraternity myself in college, and let me just tell you, my friends and little kids would not have mixed together very well."

"I know the guys," Rusty said. "And even though we're a fraternity and we do, uh, grown-up college things, we're really kids at heart."

"That's very true," Beaver said. "A few weeks ago, I brought the guys to the playground and we spent pretty much all day here."

"This isn't about just playing on the playground," one of the women said. "What we were looking at is having different games for the kids to play. You'd have to help run the games, keep track of each kid that comes to the event, watch them, and make sure no one leaves except with their parents. Do you think you want to do it?"

"Of course," Rusty said. "This is going to be the best field days event the children have ever had."

"Actually, it's going to be the first," Mrs. Mayberry said. "What do you say, should we let them do it?" she asked the other teachers. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, you're hired! We're counting on you to make sure all goes well."

"The kids are going to be so happy," Beaver said. "We're going to make them love this so much more than if the parents were running it."

-GREEK-

"Here, you just hold it like this in your hand, then you just let go," Rusty said. It was the day of the event, and Rusty was teaching a little boy how to throw a Frisbee.

"Like this?" He asked, breaking away from Rusty's grasp and throwing the Frisbee as hard as he could. It narrowly missed the head of Anthony Hopkins, who was with a group of kids playing jump rope.

"You're getting there," Rusty said. "Now we just need to work on your aim. Want to run and grab it?" The boy took off to grab the Frisbee, and suddenly something smacked Rusty in the back. He turned around and saw a kickball on the ground that had hit him.

"I'm sorry," another little boy said, looking sadly at Rusty.

"It's okay," Rusty smiled. "Here you go, little man." He handed the kid the ball back, and the kid ran off back to his group.

"Spitter, this little girl was just in my group, and now she's gone!" Pickle yelled, running over to Rusty frantically.

"Well don't tell me; go and find her," Rusty said. "We can't lose any kids."

"But someone needs to watch the other kids at my group," Pickle responded. Rusty saw Mrs. Mayberry walk by.

"Mrs. Mayberry," Rusty called. "Can you watch the ring toss game for a few minutes? Pickle here has to, uh, use the restroom."

"Sure," she responded and walked over to the game.

"Now go find that little girl," Rusty ordered Pickle. He ran off in search of the small child.

"I've got to hand it to you," one of the kindergarten teachers said, coming up to Rusty. "This is incredible work you boys did for us. The kids love the games and they seem to have taken a liking to you guys. Heck, you even got the PTA committee to come and they're getting along by seeing how much the kids are enjoying this." He pointed to a group of parents that were sitting at a picnic table on the far side of the courtyard.

"Thanks Mr. Hunter, it's all for the children," Rusty said with a smile.

"How would you feel about doing more events with us?" Mr. Hunter asked Rusty. "Your friend Walter suggested having a talent show for the kids, and I think that's a great idea. How would you like to do that next month?"

"That would be great," Rusty said. "But we wouldn't want to step on the toes of the PTA."

"Oh, their peace is not going to last," Mr. Hunter said. "At the next meeting they'll be fighting like cats and dogs again."

"Okay, then we accept," Rusty said.

"Great, we'll be in touch," Mr. Hunter said and walked away.

"Spitter, I believe this might belong to you," Rusty heard a voice behind him.

"Cappie, hey!" Rusty exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you here until tomorrow."

"Well, Case and I decided to come a day early since she has the day off," Cappie said. "She's with Ashleigh and Katherine, so I thought I'd come by and see all the action here. I found this girl by herself on the playground. I think she might have wandered off." Rusty saw the little girl behind Cappie.

"Yeah, she must be the one Pickle lost," Rusty said.

"I wanna play on the playground!" the little girl whined.

"We can't have you there by yourself," Rusty said to her. "All of us are down here."

"I can watch her on the playground," Cappie said. "And I'll see if any of the other kids want to come. It looks like most of them are finishing up with their games, anyway."

"Yeah, we were getting close to being done," Rusty said. "Sure, go ahead." Cappie rounded up some of the kids to go to the playground, and soon, the parents came to pick up the kids, and they all seemed pleased about the work the guys put into the event.

"I'd say today was a success," Rusty announced as he and all the guys were cleaning up. "Thanks to Beav for talking Mrs. Mayberry into it; and now the kindergarten teachers are going to give us more philanthropy projects."

"Why did we never do this before?" Wade asked. "This kind of work was actually fun. We got to be kids again for a day!"

"Yeah and if there's one thing KTs love besides drinking," Beaver said. "It's reliving our inner children."

"See, I told you guys that doing work wasn't going to be so bad," Rusty said. "We're on our way to proving ourselves to Nationals."

"So now that we're done here, who wants to play on the playground?" Beaver asked excitedly once everyone finished putting everything away in the storage shed. The guys cheered and ran off toward the playground.

-GREEK-

"Good luck, I know you're going to do great at this job," Rusty said to Cappie. Rusty, Ashleigh, Casey, and Cappie were at the airport where Cappie was about to leave on his flight to San Diego.

"I owe it to you, Spitter," Cappie said. "Blaze told me that letter you sent helped me get the job."

"You would have gotten the job even without my help," Rusty said. "I just thought it'd be an added bonus."

"It was," Cappie smiled. "Take care, you guys."

"Good luck," Ashleigh said. "We'll see you at spring break!" Rusty and Ashleigh each gave Cappie a hug, and then walked away, leaving Casey alone with Cappie.

"I used to think dramatic airport goodbyes were so cheesy," Casey began. "When I went on vacation with my family as a kid, we'd see these couples making out in airports as if they were never going to see each other again."

"But now that we're about to have one of our own, do you think they're so cheesy anymore?" Cappie asked.

"No, I actually understand what the people were going through," Casey said. "They were in love and were going to miss each other. I'm really going to miss you, Cap, even if spring break is only a little over a month away."

"I'm going to miss you more than anyone, Case," Cappie said. "But I promise that we're going to see each other before spring break."

"Really?" Casey asked with a smile. "How do you know that?"

"Let's just say your campaign train may be pulling up to my station in a couple of weeks," Cappie said.

"You know where you're going already?" Casey asked.

"Yep, I called Blaze back and got him to tell me where my first assignment was," Cappie said. "And you told me what your schedule was going to be, and it turns out we're going to be within five miles of each other in a few weeks."

"Wow, I guess it's a small world, after all," Casey smiled. "Maybe things are going to work out for the best."

"They are," Cappie said. "Just know that I love you, and we're going to make it through anything."

"I love you so much," Casey said, and they kissed. "Let me know when you get to San Diego."

"I will," Cappie said. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he went and got in line for security.

A/N: Finals are over for me, which means here's a new chapter! So we've got a new character as Ashleigh's assistant, wonder what's in store for her. Coming up in the next few chapters, we'll hear from some characters that haven't been a major part of the story so far and find out where Cappie's going and where he'll be meeting Casey, among other things. Hope you're enjoying. :)


	5. Pledge Education

Episode #5: Pledge Education

Setting: Starts about two weeks after the end of #4

Synopsis: The guys think Pledge Spidey is getting off too easy on his pledge work, and Spidey gives Rusty news about his family situation before Freshman Parents' Weekend. Cappie begins his job working for KT Nationals. ZBZ gets a new pledge.

-GREEK-

"Okay, who ate all of the Cheesaritos?" Beaver exclaimed, entering the living room where many of the brothers were hanging out.

"You did, Beav," Rusty said. "You finished off a bag yesterday, remember?"

"But every time I finish a bag, there's always a new one there the next day," Beaver said.

"Come to think of it, we're also out of cereal and a few other things," Wade said. "Is someone breaking into the house at night and stealing our food?"

"Nobody's stealing food," Rusty said. "Spidey just hasn't gone grocery shopping this week."

"Well, make him go," Beaver said. "Or else we're going to run out of food and starve."

"We're not going to starve," Rusty said. "He'll go when he gets time. Besides, you go by a grocery store on the way back from school every day."

"Where is our pledge, anyway?" Pickle asked. "He's pretty much always here except for class, but this week it seems like he's been abducted."

"He's probably just out taking a break," Rusty said.

"All week?" Anthony Hopkins asked. "Besides the food, we're seriously lacking on laundry. I'm going commando today because I ran out of clean underwear."

"Okay, one, we didn't need to know that," Rusty said. "And two, I just did my own laundry yesterday. If you run out of clothes, so can you."

"Spitter, you're not supposed to do your own laundry," Beaver said. "We made you do ours when you were a pledge. It's up to pledges to do the work."

"Yeah, Spidey's getting off way too easy compared to what we had to do as pledges," Wade said.

"Getting off easy?" Rusty asked. "I don't think so. He's one person doing the work that normally twenty or thirty guys would be doing. He knows what he's expected to do around the house, and he does it. And who else do you know that you can wake up at 3AM because you've got an early morning craving for nachos?"

"Well like we've seen, he's been slacking off lately," Beaver said. "And anyway, being a KT pledge isn't all about just being Suzy Homemaker and cooking and cleaning. It's about doing crazy stuff and embracing humiliation."

"He had to be Justin Bieber last semester," Rusty said. "If that's not humiliation, I'm not sure what is."

"Hey, I just thought of something," Pickle said. "When you became president, Spitter, we never elected a new pledge educator."

"I wanna do it," Anthony Hopkins volunteered. "I can make him pick up the slack, just like I used to do to my little sister when she didn't do her chores."

"I guess it's only fair," Rusty said. "Any objections?" The brothers shook their heads. "Okay, then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Anthony Hopkins, as pledge educator."

-GREEK-

"So as I'm sure you all know, this weekend is Freshman Parents' Weekend," Rebecca announced at a ZBZ meeting. "And this year Pan-Hellenic and IFC have organized a family night at Dobler's on Friday. There's going to be open mic, and pledges, each one of you has to do a song."

"Can it be any song?" a pledge asked.

"Yes, you can pick the song," Rebecca said. "As long as each one of you sings, I really don't care if you do it in groups or by yourself. And on Saturday, we're teaming up with Omega Chi to help host a pledge and family mixer for all the houses on campus. And by we, I mean pledges, you'll be working with the Omega Chi pledges to get everything set up. So pledges, if you want to make yourselves look good for Mom and Pop, get to work. Meeting adjourned."

"Hey Rebecca," Kelsey said, coming up to her after the meeting. "We're not going to have to do anything too embarrassing or ridiculous, are we?"

"It depends on how you feel about singing in front of your parents," Rebecca said. "But be warned, pledge, this is only the beginning."

"The thing is, I just found out my parents are coming this weekend," Kelsey said. "Even though I'm not a freshman, it's my first year here and they want to see the place. But they're not exactly supportive of sororities and fraternities, and I haven't told them yet that I'm pledging."

"Relax, little sis, if you pledges work hard, you're going to make all your parents love ZBZ," Rebecca said. "Besides, we're the #1 chapter in the nation; we've got something to show for ourselves."

"Yeah I guess," Kelsey said. "I'm just going to have to tell them before they get here on Friday, or they're going to flip out."

"Well if they try to make you quit, I'll back you up," Rebecca said. "By the way, how are you at baking?"

"I love it," Kelsey said. "Cookies, cupcakes, brownies, you name it, I've made it before."

"Great, I'm assigning you and Heather to cupcake duties," Rebecca said. "We need twelve dozen before Saturday."

"Okay, but does it have to be right now?" Kelsey asked. "I promised a friend I'd meet him."

"What, do you have a boyfriend here already?" Rebecca teased.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," Kelsey said. "It's just a friend, who happens to be a guy. We met in the bathroom actually, don't ask. And we've been hanging out this week."

"Fine, I guess just this once," Rebecca said. "But tomorrow, those cupcakes have your name on them."

"Got it, thanks," Kelsey said with a smile. "See ya later, big sis!"

"Hey Rebecca," Evan greeted, walking into the house as Kelsey walked out.

"Oh, it's you," Miss Mary scoffed, coming into the foyer carrying some laundry.

"Okay seriously," Rebecca said. "What is the problem with you two? You've utterly hated each other since the day you met."

"I don't hate your grandma," Evan said. "But she hates me, even after I've tried to prove myself to both of you."

"Prove yourself?" Miss Mary asked. "You haven't proven yourself one bit. You haven't shown anything that says you're not going to break her heart again like you did the first time."

"I've made more time for her," Evan said. "Doesn't that show for something?"

"And by making more time for her, you mean you just waltz in here a few times a week," Miss Mary said. "That's not proving yourself."

"Guys, I am standing right here," Rebecca said.

"Do you think I'm proving myself to you, Rebecca?" Evan asked.

"Honestly," Rebecca said. "You've proven yourself to me as a friend. You drop by, we hang out, that means we're friends. But as far as a relationship, you haven't shown me anything that says you've changed."

"So what do I have to do to show you that?" Evan asked.

"Boy, you're not supposed to ask her," Miss Mary said angrily. "If you can't figure that out yourself, then you really don't deserve her."

-GREEK-

"So I think pledging ZBZ is better than I thought it would be," Kelsey said. "I'm really glad I let Ashleigh talk me into it."

"Pledging is a lot of work, I'm not going to lie," Spidey said. "But at least you'll have an entire pledge class. I'm doing the work of an entire pledge class by myself. Between my homework and pledge duties, I pretty much have no other life."

"Well, you're here with me now, and we've been hanging out a lot this week," Kelsey said.

"Yeah, I just needed to get out of the house for a while this week," Spidey said. "But I'm sure when I get back later the guys are going to be on to me about something I haven't done, and I'll be up half the night doing it. After we hung out the other night, I was up until four in the morning working on a list of things they had for me to do."

"Should they really be making you do all this by yourself?" Kelsey asked.

"There's no other choice," Spidey said. "Thanks to my father, we couldn't have any other pledges this year. Long story, don't ask. But I just keep telling myself I only have a few more months of it, and it's going to all be worth it in the end." His phone went off and he looked at it to find a text from Beaver, telling him to come back to the house.

"I'm being summoned," Spidey said.

"If you think they're making you take on too much, you need to talk to them," Kelsey said.

"Yeah not really," Spidey said. "You're new at pledging, but you'll learn soon that's not the way it works. When you're a pledge, you do what they tell you. Anyway, I'll see you later."

-GREEK-

"Where in the heck have you been?" Beaver exclaimed when Spidey walked back into the KT house.

"We were beginning to think the Lambda Sigs got you," Wade said. "They've gone on a pledge kidnapping spree this week."

"No, I wasn't abducted by the Lambda Sigs," Spidey said. "I just, uh, went out for a walk."

"Well if you want to keep walking," Beaver said. "Walk to the supermarket and pick up some Cheesaritos."

"And you really need to wash clothes," Anthony Hopkins said. "I've got no more underwear."

"Sorry, I guess I was just taking a little break," Spidey said.

"Well, break's over!" Anthony Hopkins said. "I'm the new pledge educator now, and I say back to work!"

"I'm on it," Spidey said.

-GREEK-

"I think it's high time to send you out now," Blaze said to Cappie. "Do you feel ready?"

"After almost two weeks worth of training, I'm definitely ready," Cappie said.

"Even though we seem like we're laid back, and we are," Blaze said. "We do take training very seriously. It really does take the right kind of person to help these chapters the way we want." Before Cappie could respond, someone knocked on Blaze's office.

"Come on in," Blaze called.

"Blaze, we were just getting ready to leave," the man who walked in said. "Whoa, Cappie?" he said surprised to see him.

"Egyptian Joe?" Cappie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now," Egyptian Joe responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I just started working here, too," Cappie said.

"You two know each other?" Blaze asked.

"No, of course not," Egyptian Joe joked. "We just both happen to greet strangers like this. Of course we know each other; Cappie's my little bro, who I haven't seen in like a year. I'm actually not surprised you ended up with a job here, Cap. But you couldn't have graduated already, did you?"

"Surprising but true, I actually did," Cappie said. "This past December. I went with Casey for a few months, and then I just got this job a few weeks ago."

"Wow, so you and Casey hooked up for good this time?" Egyptian Joe asked.

"Yep, I know it's for real this time," Cappie said. "What about you; how'd you end up here?"

"This is the best job a KT alum could have, that's how I ended up here," Egyptian Joe said. "I started as a field rep six months ago; now I'm headed to Colorado with a group of guys to help start up a new chapter. Actually, our bus is just getting ready to leave; I just came to tell Blaze. But I hope I'll see you around more; we'll hang next time we're both out here."

"Of course," Cappie said. "So much has happened with the house I should tell you."

"Can't wait to hear about it," Egyptian Joe said. "See ya, Cap. Bye, Blaze."

"Bye, good luck," Blaze said.

-GREEK-

"You look like you've been through two tornadoes and a hurricane," Rusty said to Spidey, seeing him in the KT kitchen the next day. "Everything okay?"

"I guess that's what you get for running on three hours or less of sleep a night for an entire week," Spidey said. "It's what happens when I actually try to have a life and take a break."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rusty asked concerned, sitting down at the table. "Is there something going on?"

"No, I didn't mean that," Spidey responded quickly. "I'm just really exhausted; I don't know what I'm saying."

"I think you meant something," Rusty said. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"For the past six months I've done everything around the house, by myself, and haven't complained," Spidey said. "But now, I try to catch a break and it's like you guys are making me do three times as much stuff."

"I know it's a lot of work for one person," Rusty said. "But you've been doing great. The guys were just concerned that you've been slacking off a little lately."

"Slacking off, seriously?" Spidey asked. "I barely have a life outside of this house. Cappie told me stories about your freshman year a couple times; you had other friends, girlfriends, your sister, and this whole other life outside of pledging. But really, you and this house are all I have; I can't have that other life because if I step away from the house for two seconds, all hell breaks loose."

"But even though I had that other life, it wasn't as easy as you're making it seem," Rusty said. "I barely pulled it off in some of my classes, I got into a huge fight with Calvin that lasted two months, and there were times I thought I was going to have to quit the house. If you think there's some easy way out, let me be the first to tell you, there's not."

"But you had pledge brothers," Spidey said. "Isn't part of the point of pledging to work together with your pledge brothers? I didn't ask to be the only pledge this year."

"There were times when I thought I was the only pledge," Rusty said. "The guys would screen their calls or run and hide, and I'd have to pick up the slack. Yeah, it is important for pledge classes to work together, but sometimes things happen that we don't ask for, and you just have to make the best of it."

"Really, that's it?" Spidey asked. "You're supposed to be my big brother; I thought for sure you'd see where I'm coming from. But I guess I thought wrong. Just forget I said anything; I'll go drink about five cups of coffee, go to class, then I'll spend the entire rest of the day and half the night doing all the work I haven't done all week." With that, he left the kitchen.

-GREEK-

"Hey, Cap," Casey greeted happily over the phone.

"Hey Case, I'm finally done with training," Cappie said excitedly. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the chapter in Boston."

"That's great," Casey said. "What's their problem?"

"They've got some serious problems with their leadership that's causing them to lose members like wildfire lately," Cappie said.

"That kind of sounds like a Frannie situation," Casey said.

"Not to worry," Cappie said. "I'll stop trouble before one of their guys starts a rival fraternity and all hell starts breaking loose."

"So you basically had to fly across the country just to have to fly back across it again," Casey said.

"Yeah, I didn't understand why our headquarters was in California when there are actually a lot more chapters in the east than in the west," Cappie said. "But apparently Nationals used to be in New York, but the building burned down in the 1950s. San Diego was home to the grand national president at the time, so he moved the headquarters to California."

"Wow, you're really filling your brain with random Kappa Tau facts," Casey said. "Do you realize that's about the fiftieth one you've told me this week?"

"We've had a history lesson during training every day," Cappie said. "As an active, I never bothered to read the book; I always thought it was just a bunch of useless information. But there's a lot of interesting stuff that's happened with KT over the years. Oh, and you'll never guess who also works here. Egyptian Joe."

"Your big brother?" Casey asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Cappie said. "He started working here about six months ago as a field rep, and now he's on the team that's starting up a new chapter in Colorado. I'd really like to do that someday."

"I think you could," Casey said.

"You're going to be up there next week, right?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah," Casey said. "I wish I could be there to meet you at the airport, but unfortunately I'll be in New York City for at least another week. I can see now why Ash didn't like it much here. After only two days here, I can tell this city has time management and anger management issues."

"Just be careful," Cappie said. "I worry about you being there by yourself. Have you seen some of the things on the news lately?"

"Yes I have, and I am careful," Casey said. "I have the pepper spray you gave me, and I don't go far from the hotel unless someone's with me. I'll be fine, and I'll be seeing you in Boston very soon."

"I can't wait," Cappie said.

-GREEK-

"Whoa, that's a lot of cupcakes," Spidey said as he saw Kelsey and Heather carrying five boxes of cupcakes each.

"We're taking them to the Omega Chi house for the parents' weekend mixer," Kelsey said. "You're coming, right? Is your family coming?"

"I don't even want to go there," Spidey said. "Really, what's the whole point of parents' weekend, anyway? It seems like everyone spends more time trying to cover up what they actually do around here, which is party, just to hide it from their parents for one weekend. Is it really worth it to put on a show like this?"

"Heather, do you mind if I catch up with you?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure," she responded and walked ahead.

"Why are you so down about parents' weekend?" Kelsey asked once Heather walked ahead. "It's supposed to be a fun weekend to show your parents your new life, your new friends, and how you've changed. It shouldn't be just about hiding the parties."

"Well to the fraternities, that's what it seems to be," Spidey said. "And if you knew my parents, you'd understand why I'm not looking forward to this weekend."

"Our parents were young once; I'm sure they all partied in college too," Kelsey said.

"No, I don't mean that," Spidey said. "My family situation, well, let's just say it's not good."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kelsey asked.

"No offense, but I'd really rather not start from the beginning," Spidey said. "I just really want to avoid parents' weekend, but I can't because the guys are making me do stuff for it. Like sing Rebecca Black's 'Friday' at the open mic night."

"Ew, really?" Kelsey asked. "She's thirteen and sings like she has a sinus infection."

"Yeah, that's Anthony Hopkins' definition of 'embracing humiliation,'" Spidey said. "But really, I'm this close to faking the flu for parents' weekend."

"If you've got a problem with parents' weekend or things with the guys, you should really talk to Rusty about it," Kelsey said. "Does he know anything about what's going on?"

"He's probably the one person who knows the most," Spidey said. "But I'm probably the last person he wants to talk to right now, after I basically told him yesterday that I don't have a life and that I'm sick of their crap."

"What do you think; he's going to put you in time-out for talking back?" Kelsey asked. "I may be new at this whole Greek thing, but it seems like the point of having a big brother or sister is to have someone to go to when you're having trouble. And no offense, but you look like something's really going on, and you look like you haven't slept in days."

-GREEK-

"Hey Case, are you busy?" Rusty asked when Casey answered her phone. "I need advice about something."

"No, now's a great time actually, I'm glad you called," Casey said. "I'm at the hotel and it's rather boring tonight, and I don't really feel like going out."

"Everything okay over there?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Casey said. "Work's great. It just gets a little lonely at times with no one around."

"I thought you said you were hanging out with your co-workers a lot," Rusty said.

"Yeah, we hang out and they're really nice," Casey said. "I mean I miss being around close friends. All I really talk about with these people is politics; at first it was great because they have some great ideas, but after three weeks it's starting to get old. I'm beginning to think all I have in common with them is work."

"Give it time, I'm sure you have more in common with them than you think," Rusty said. "But you should really get a hobby or something. Don't turn into Cappie and spend all your free time watching Dr. Phil."

"Don't worry, I'm not spending my days watching Dr. Phil," Casey said. "Joan of Arcadia maybe, but not Dr. Phil."

"See, I told you Joan of Arcadia was a good show," Rusty said. "But seriously, a hobby would be good for you."

"Like what, learn to knit or something," Casey said with a chuckle. "That's what Mom wants me to do."

"It doesn't have to be knitting," Rusty said. "Isn't there something you've wanted to do for yourself, just for fun?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I'll think about it," Casey said. "Anyway, what's going on with you; you sounded like something was up?"

"It's a pledge problem," Rusty said. "You know how Spidey's our only pledge this year?"

"Yeah," Casey said.

"Well, up until about a week ago everything was great," Rusty said. "He was getting all the work done and not complaining about a thing. But this week he started being out of the house a lot more than normal and falling behind on his pledge work. Then the guys tell me they think I'm being too easy on him, and didn't think it was good enough when I told them that he was doing the work that an entire pledge class normally does."

"Pledging is tough even if you have pledge sisters or brothers," Casey said. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have to do it all yourself. But you said yourself that everything was fine up until this week. Is there something else going on that's making him fall behind?"

"I'm pretty sure he's been hanging out with Kelsey, Ashleigh's new assistant at work," Rusty said. "I would have thought if something else was going on he would have told me. But yesterday I noticed he looked like he hadn't slept in days, and then he tells me he thinks he has no life outside of the house. I didn't know what to say to that, so I basically just said that pledging isn't easy and you have to make the best of it. Then he got mad and we haven't talked since."

"It sounds to me like there's a reason he told you that and why he's been MIA this week, and you should talk to him and find out," Casey said. "Even though he's a pledge, he's your little brother, and you need to be there for him just the way Cappie was for you."

"Maybe there is something up," Rusty said. "I can't believe I didn't see that; I feel like the worst big brother in the world."

"You're not," Casey said. "No one is a perfect big brother or sister. Look at me and Rebecca and Frannie, or you and Cappie. We've all had problems, especially when it comes to the line between actives and pledges. You have to find that line between being a good president and making sure he does the work, and being a good big brother."

"You're probably right," Rusty said. "Guess I still have a lot to learn about this." Someone knocked on Rusty's door. "Someone's at the door; I better go. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime," Casey said.

"Come in," Rusty called when he hung up the phone with Casey. The door opened and Spidey walked in.

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday," Spidey said. "I shouldn't have just gone off like that; I don't know why I did. I was just really tired."

"No, don't apologize," Rusty said. "I'm the one that needs to apologize. I think there was a reason you said those things yesterday. You can tell me; I want to help."

"I just really don't want anything to do with parents' weekend," Spidey said.

"Is it about your dad?" Rusty asked.

"It's about my dad, and my mom too, actually," Spidey said. "You remember how I said my mom went on vacation to North Carolina?"

"Yeah, you said she went to see your Aunt Glenda," Rusty said. "But that was before Christmas."

"Well she didn't go on vacation," Spidey said. "She went to live with my aunt. She's been living there since the day after I left for college in August and hasn't come home since."

"Wow, are your parents, you know…" Rusty said.

"Separated," Spidey interrupted. "They've been having issues for at least the past year and probably more, partly because of me."

"None of your parents' problems are your fault," Rusty said. "You shouldn't ever feel like that."

"No, really, a lot of their fighting was because of me," Spidey said. "When I was applying for colleges, my mom was upset because my dad wanted me to go to CRU, and my mom didn't want me to go to a big party school. My mom was never a big fan of Kappa Tau, to say the least, and she didn't want me following in my dad's footsteps. And when I did come to CRU and joined KT, their fighting got worse. Do you want to know the real reason my dad gave us so much trouble last semester?"

"Did it have something to do with your mom?" Rusty asked.

"It had everything to do with my mom," Spidey said. "He thought by taking down KT, he could win my mom back by showing her that it wasn't important to him anymore. Well, his 'genius' plan backfired because my mom got even madder at him. I would tell my mom about how great it is to be a KT, and she knew I was still keeping my grades up, so she eventually accepted that I wanted to be in KT. When my dad had the house torn down, my mom was pissed at him. She couldn't believe he did that to me, and they haven't spoken at all since. I really haven't spoken to either of them since, either. My mom invited me to North Carolina for Christmas, but I didn't want to go, and I didn't want to see my dad, either. So I ended up going to my cousins' cattle farm in Kentucky for semester break. You know about my irrational fear of baby cows. I spent pretty much the entire break holed up inside their house."

"I'm really sorry to hear about this," Rusty said. "I feel bad now for calling your dad a bitter nerd."

"Don't feel bad," Spidey said. "He deserves it. He knew how much I cared about the house, and he tried to take that away from me and all of us. As for my mom, I got a phone call from her earlier this week. She's coming for parents' weekend."

"Really?" Rusty asked. "Do you still not want to see her?"

"I don't want to see her at all," Spidey said. "Because she pretty much told me the reason she's coming up here is to get the rest of her stuff and have my dad sign divorce papers. They're really splitting up for good. I don't know what happened; I was always close with my parents growing up, and they were really happy together, despite their differences."

"I really am sorry," Rusty said. "But seriously, don't feel like any of this is your fault. Relationships and marriages are between the two people in the relationship, and if they don't work it's no one's fault but their own."

"Maybe that's true," Spidey said. "But I still can't help but feel if I didn't want to come here and join KT that they wouldn't have been fighting so badly. But honestly, I don't think I would have changed a thing. I've wanted to be a KT since my dad first told me about it in middle school."

"Wow, I didn't even know about KT until I first came here," Rusty said. "And look, I'll tell the guys to back off. Just keep doing what you're doing, that's good enough for me. I'm sure it's not easy being the only pledge on top of everything else."

"Thanks," Spidey said. "I didn't want to say anything to you at first because I wanted to prove I could handle everything."

"I know you can handle it," Rusty said. "You've been proving that the past six months. But you can't walk around carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders; I understand you need a break. When I was a pledge and needed to get away from the house, I'd just go hang with Dale and Calvin. Wherever you've been this week is the break you need every once in a while."

-GREEK-

"Now let's give it up for the pledges of Omega Chi," Trip announced at Dobler's the night of the pledge open mic. The group of Omega Chi brothers cheered, and Dale and the rest of the pledges came out on stage and started singing Katy Perry's 'Hot 'N Cold.'

"Ashleigh!" Kelsey went over to her on the opposite side of Dobler's. "I need a song, like now!"

"I thought you already had one picked out," Ashleigh said.

"No, I've got absolutely nothing," Kelsey said. "Apparently the other pledges got in groups to work on theirs after the meeting the other day, but I ended up leaving right afterwards."

"Yeah, lesson number one," Ashleigh said. "Pledges should never leave right after a meeting. There's usually something important that happens right after that any pledges who leave are going to get left out of."

"Yeah I know that now," Kelsey said. "But that doesn't help me right now. My parents are here; I told them about pledging and they took it better than I thought. Now they're so excited about me singing, but I don't have a song."

"I couldn't help but overhear," Spidey said, coming over to Kelsey and Ashleigh. "I might have something if you're interested."

"Really, I'll take anything," Kelsey said.

"You probably didn't know this about me yet, but I can't carry a tune in a bucket," Spidey said. "I could use a backup singer."

"Really?" Kelsey asked. "As much as I can't stand that song, I'll do it. But is that going to be okay with your house?"

"I'm sure it'll be just fine," Spidey said. "Come with me."

"Good luck you guys," Ashleigh said to them and they walked away.

"What were they up to?" Rusty asked, coming over and sitting next to Ashleigh.

"He just found himself a backup singer," Ashleigh said. "What are the guys making him sing, anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see," Rusty said. The Omega Chi pledges finished their song and the brothers cheered.

"YOU GO, DALE!" they heard Laura shout. Spidey saw Rusty had sat down next to Ashleigh and motioned him over.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were going to be here or not," Rusty said.

"Of course I was going to be here," Spidey said. "I thought about it a lot after I talked to you, and even though things aren't going well with my parents, I've still got you and the house. Even though the guys have been driving me crazy lately, I'm sure you all went through the same stuff as pledges. You guys are still my brothers and I don't want to lose you. So nothing's going to stop me from being a dedicated KT pledge, even the fact that my mom is somewhere in this bar right now and I have yet to talk to her."

"You're not going to lose us, I promise you," Rusty said. "We're always going to be there for you, especially me. You're a true KT, and I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks Russ," Spidey said with a smile.

"No problem," Rusty said. "You ready for this?" he asked as Heather and a group of ZBZ pledges were finishing up their song.

"I'm ready for just about anything right now; today's been the best day all week," Spidey said. "I caught up on all my pledge work, got 8 hours of sleep last night, and found out I got an A on my hardest midterm. And I've got a big brother who I know has my back, and a new friend who for some reason is willing to make a fool of herself with me. Really, I can't ask for more right now."

"We're on," Kelsey said, walking back over to them.

"All right, let's give it up for Kappa Tau's own Pledge Spidey, accompanied by Zeta Beta Zeta pledge Kelsey Martin," Rusty announced.

"Let's do this!" Kelsey said as they got up on stage.

A/N: This chapter marks the halfway point of the story. Next chapter there'll be more of Cappie and Casey; their phone call in this one leads into it a bit.


	6. You're Not Alone

Episode #6: You're Not Alone

Setting: The week after the end of #5

Synopsis: The KTs host a celebratory date function, which affects the relationship between two friends, and causes a surprising event to happen in another relationship. Meanwhile, Cappie takes a detour while on his way to Boston, and Evan considers getting a job.

-GREEK-

"What are you doing here?" Rusty asked, opening the front door of the KT house and seeing Natalie standing there.

"I'm just going around to all of the houses giving out midterm GPA reports," Natalie said. "And I'm sure it's not surprising to you that you're still on academic probation."

"What?" Rusty asked. "That can't be true. I've been pushing to make sure everyone studies this semester. Plus, you didn't even look at your clipboard just now."

"I don't need to," Natalie said. "Please, the day Kappa Taus study is the day pigs will fly. Remember, if you're still on academic probation at the end of this semester, your house will be shut down by IFC."

"Would you just give me that," Rusty said, grabbing Natalie's clipboard from her.

"Hey, that's highly confidential information," Natalie said, trying to grab it back. Rusty turned away from her and scanned the paper.

"Hey, it says here we have a combined GPA of 2.8 so far this semester," Rusty said.

"No, you must be mistaken," Natalie said with a smirk and snatched her clipboard back. "That's the Lambda Sigs GPA."

"I know," Rusty said. "But it's also ours; just look at it for crying out loud!"

"Fine, if it'll get you to shut up," Natalie huffed and looked down at her paper. "Oh my God, you weren't kidding."

"Say, was that a pig I just saw fly by," Rusty said. Natalie huffed and walked away without saying anything else.

"GUYS!" Rusty called out to the house. "Everyone please assemble in the living room immediately!"

"What's the big emergency, Spitter?" Anthony Hopkins asked, coming downstairs with many of the other guys. "We were right in the middle of _Dancing with the Stars_."

"Sorry," Rusty said. "But I have huge news!"

"Are we getting that swimming pool put in out back?" Beaver asked.

"It's only March," Rusty said. "No, that's not it. I'm happy to announce that we're officially off of academic probation!"

"Did we get Joshua Whopper back or something?" Wade asked.

"No," Rusty said. "The study lock-in we had during midterm week paid off. We've got a combined GPA of 2.8 so far this semester."

"Seriously?" Pickle asked.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Anthony Hopkins asked. "There's no way that's our GPA."

"No, I haven't been drinking," Rusty said. "It's true. Natalie just came by; she didn't believe it at first. This is great, you guys; this is the highest our GPA has been in years. And to make up for having to lock you all in here to study for midterms, I propose we celebrate this weekend. What do you guys want to do?"

"Ooh, we should have a date function," Beaver said excitedly. "Katherine's been begging me to see if we can have one."

"That sounds good to me," Rusty said. "How about the rest of you guys?" Many of the brothers nodded in agreement. "Okay then it's settled; date function Friday. You guys can go back to _Dancing with the Stars_ now. Meeting adjourned."

"So that's great about our GPA," Spidey said, coming up to Rusty after the meeting.

"You're nervous about the date function Friday, aren't you?" Rusty asked.

"What, where did you get that idea?" Spidey asked.

"I can tell you don't want to talk to me about our GPA," Rusty said. "And I was in your exact same shoes my freshman year before the first date function."

"Just between you and me; I've never even been on a date before, let alone been in a relationship," Spidey said. "The closest I came was that one girl at homecoming, and I never saw her again after that night."

"I never had a girlfriend or went on a date before freshman year, either," Rusty said. He started to continue but was cut off.

"But you've got a great girlfriend now," Spidey interrupted. "Who knows a houseful of sorority girls. Do you think you can have her set me up or something?"

"What about Kelsey?" Rusty asked. "Can you ask her? She's in the sorority now."

"Are you crazy, I can't ask her to be my date," Spidey said. "We're friends; that would just be too weird."

"I didn't exactly mean that," Rusty said. "I meant ask her to set you up with one of her pledge sisters or something."

"Oh, right," Spidey said. "She doesn't really seem like the type to set people up, though. Please, this probably sounds pathetic, but I'm begging you. I need your help."

"Don't worry," Rusty said. "I'm going to help you out. First things first, let's go to the gym."

"The gym?" Spidey asked. "I don't exactly work out."

"We're not going to work out," Rusty said. "That was the first place Cappie took me to try to find a date for my first date function. It didn't exactly go well for me, but it might go better for you."

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try," Spidey said.

-GREEK-

"I just can't wait to go to Boston," Casey said on the phone to Ashleigh as she was walking out of her hotel. "I love my job, but I've had just about enough of this place."

"I'm sure you're just excited to see Cappie," Ashleigh said. "Is he in Boston yet?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's there by now, but he hasn't called yet," Casey said. "But really, I'm beginning to understand why you left New York City. And if I get hit on by another homeless man, I swear I am going to lose it."

"I had the same thing happen to me," Ashleigh said. "It was very creepy." From out of nowhere, a person came up behind Casey and grabbed her by her waist, causing her to drop her phone and scream.

"Casey!" Ashleigh yelled through the phone. "What the heck just happened? Are you okay?" Casey didn't hear her because her phone was on the ground and the street was rather noisy. She turned around to get a look at the person and was utterly shocked to see who it was.

"Cappie!" she yelled. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much," Cappie said with a laugh. "I was just around the corner from your hotel; I was about to come in and find you until I saw you come out."

"How did you get here?" Casey asked, unable to hide a smile on her face.

"I may have taken a little detour," Cappie said. "And I knew you had the day off today."

"And that's okay with your boss?" Casey asked.

"As long as I get up to Boston by tomorrow, it'll be fine," Cappie said. Casey didn't respond; instead, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Casey!" Ashleigh yelled louder through the phone, and this time Casey and Cappie heard her. "Please tell me you're okay!"

"Oh crap, I almost forgot Ash was still on the phone," Casey said, breaking away from Cappie. Cappie leaned down and picked up Casey's phone off the ground. Surprisingly, it hadn't broken.

"She's fine," Cappie said. "I just scared her a little."

"Wait, Cappie?" Ashleigh asked surprised.

"Yeah it's me," Cappie said. "I made a surprise visit."

"How can I be sure it's you?" Ashleigh asked, half joking. "I can't see you right now; for all I know you could be a mugger who's really good at disguising your voice."

"I can assure you it's really Cappie," Casey said, taking the phone from Cappie.

"Okay," Ashleigh said with a small laugh. "I'll let you go then; you kids have fun!"

"I'm sure we will," Casey smiled. "Bye Ash, talk to you tomorrow."

"Come with me," Cappie said to Casey once she hung up the phone with Ashleigh. "I have a surprise for you."

"There's more?" Casey asked with a smile. "Just you coming here was enough of a surprise."

"You've been in New York for a week and you haven't seen the good of the city," Cappie said.

"I didn't know you've been to New York before," Casey said.

"It's one of the many places I went with April and Tobias," Cappie said. "Taxi!" he called. Cappie and Casey got into the taxi and Cappie handed the driver a slip of paper. "Take us here, please," he said.

"I hope I didn't interrupt any important plans of yours," Cappie joked. "You looked like you were on your way somewhere."

"Not really," Casey said. "I was just going to pick up some lunch and bring back to my room."

"I'm glad I came then," Cappie said, putting his arm around her. "It's too nice of a day outside to stay at your hotel. Look, we're in the heart of New York City now, Times Square."

"I'm probably only about ten blocks from here and I haven't been up here this week," Casey said.

"Are you okay with us living apart?" Cappie asked suddenly.

"Of course," Casey assured. "I mean, it's not ideal, but we're both young and we're right to focus on our careers right now."

"It's just that you seem really excited about work and it's going well," Cappie said. "But what about life? You're going to so many great places and just because you're there on business doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy them."

"I guess I'm just not the type of person to go out by myself," Casey said. "This is the first time I've ever truly been on my own. In high school I had Derek and my childhood best friend Teresa. Then in college I found a family at ZBZ and met Ashleigh and you. Now, I don't have that close circle of people that I always had. Here I was trying to make my thirty something year-old co-workers into my best friends, but it won't work that way. It seems so pathetic for feeling like this; I'm almost twenty-three years old and I should be able to handle being alone by now, but I just can't."

"It's not pathetic," Cappie said. "It's just a change from what you've been used to your entire life. The thing about the real world is that it's not like college, or high school. Our friends and family aren't always going to be right there with us. But even though they're not right here, we're always going to have them. Just because you may be alone physically, doesn't mean you're truly alone. I'm just a phone call or a Skype away, and so is everyone back at Cyprus."

"I guess I just need to realize that," Casey said. "But for now, I'm ready to enjoy the time we have together today."

-GREEK-

"So the KTs are having a date function on Friday?" Kelsey asked Ashleigh. They were on their lunch break eating in the break room at work.

"Yeah," Ashleigh said. "In celebration of their GPA so far this semester. Rusty's so excited they pulled it up so much; the lock-in really worked."

"What's a date function like?" Kelsey asked. "Is it just like one of their parties, only you bring a date?"

"It's sort of like that, yeah, but it's not a total drunk-fest," Ashleigh said. "I actually haven't been to one yet; this is the first one they've had this year."

"Sounds like it'd be fun," Kelsey said.

"Wait, why are you so interested in the KT date function?" Ashleigh asked. "Oh my God, did someone ask you!"

"No, don't get all excited," Kelsey said with a laugh. "No one's asked me. I was just curious."

"But if someone were to ask you," Ashleigh began. "Would you go?"

"I don't know," Kelsey said. "I guess it would depend on who asked me. But I'm really not sure right now if I want to get back into dating. See, I dated my ex-boyfriend for almost five years, and we just broke up right before Christmas."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ashleigh said.

"It's fine; I think I'm actually starting to get over him now," Kelsey said. "Christmas was tough, but then I started to realize what an idiot he really was and now I wonder why I wasted so much time on him. But I'm still not sure I want to date right now, unless it's someone I really like and really can trust. Because I'm not making the same mistake again that I did with Robert, my ex."

"I can understand that," Ashleigh said. "I felt the same way about my ex, Travis, who I dated for over four years. We broke up during my junior year, and I felt like I basically wasted two years of college on a loser. But I'm way past that now, and soon you will be too. You just have to find the right person."

"And how do I know when I do?" Kelsey asked. "How do I stop myself from making the same mistake again?"

"Honestly, there's not always a way of truly knowing," Ashleigh said. "Sometimes you just have to take a chance and hope for the best. Unfortunately, I did make another mistake by trusting my next boyfriend, Fisher, who ended up cheating on me, twice, actually. But now with Rusty, I can really tell things are different for the better. You just have to trust your feelings; only you can make that decision."

-GREEK-

"I don't understand," Evan said to the clerk at the supermarket where he was trying to buy groceries. "How can my card be denied? It worked fine just yesterday."

"The machine is telling me it's insufficient funds," the clerk said.

"Insufficient funds?" Evan asked surprised. "How can that be true?"

"That sounds like a personal problem to me, sir," the clerk said. "Now do you have another means of payment?"

"Everything okay over here?" Rebecca asked, walking over to Evan at the checkout.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Evan asked. "It's fine, just some issues with my debit card."

"Here, you can put your stuff with mine," Rebecca said. "I'm just here picking up some stuff for the pledge sleepover on Saturday."

"That's okay," Evan said. "Here, just put it on my credit card." He handed the clerk his credit card.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked Evan, catching up with him after she paid for her stuff.

"Must have been a machine malfunction," Evan lied. "Or maybe it's the barcode on my card; I should stop by the bank and get it fixed."

"Have you put any money on your card lately?" Rebecca asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Evan said with a laugh. "Of course I did, I mean I think I did."

"I know you don't have a job," Rebecca said. "Wait, are you getting money from your parents again?"

"No, well only a little for Christmas," Evan said. "Okay, I admit it; I may be running out of money again. But I'm not about to go running to my parents asking them for money; I barely just started talking to them again."

"You shouldn't be afraid to get a job," Rebecca said.

"I know, I need to," Evan said. "I'm not going back to being a cater waiter, though. I need something more than that."

"What about an internship," Rebecca suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Evan said. "Maybe I'll go talk to Professor Segal and see if he'll give me a recommendation. I think I'm starting to get back on his good side after the Lasker incident."

"I think you should," Rebecca said. "If you want a legal career, an internship would give you money as well as a chance to see what working in law is going to be like."

"Yeah," Evan said. "But why are you all of a sudden pushing me to get a job? Not that I don't appreciate it; it just doesn't seem like you."

"Because, as a friend, I think it's something you need and would be good at," Rebecca said. "And I know what it's like to be on the outs with your parents and want to be independent from them. And maybe I wish I could get a job of my own and stop getting money from my dad, but being president of ZBZ takes up a lot of my time, so I can't."

"My parents still don't think I can make it on my own without my trust fund," Evan said. "I shouldn't have even let them give me Christmas money, but they insisted. I want to show them that I can and will support myself."

"And you should," Rebecca said. "I wish I could; I'm sick of everything else that comes with getting Daddy's money."

-GREEK-

"What are you guys doing?" Ashleigh said, entering the KT kitchen with Kelsey where Rusty was sitting with Spidey, both looking at something on Rusty's laptop.

"I'm helping Spidey find a date for the date function," Rusty said.

"That's great, but on the Internet?" Kelsey asked. "I think you can do better than that."

"Oh, we're just looking on the CRU Facebook network," Spidey said. "I'm not using that E-Harmony profile my uncle made for me in high school or anything."

"What are you going to do?" Kelsey asked. "Walk up to some random girl and be like, 'hey, you don't know me, but I stalked you on Facebook and I need a date for Friday?'"

"I said we should have just gone to Dobler's after the gym didn't go so well," Rusty said. "Beaver actually suggested the Facebook idea; it was worth a shot."

"I don't think you need Facebook or E-Harmony, or even Dobler's," Ashleigh spoke up. "I bet if you look a little closer to yourself, you can find a date. You don't even have to leave this house."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spidey asked, looking at her like she started speaking Russian.

"Think about it," Ashleigh said. She went to exit the room and motioned for Rusty to follow her.

"I wonder what she meant," Spidey said once Rusty and Ashleigh left the room. "She knows by now that this is a houseful of guys."

"Yeah, but not everyone in here right now is a guy," Kelsey said.

"Well not everyone," Spidey said. "There's Katherine who's Beaver's girlfriend, Ashleigh who's Rusty's girlfriend, and you…"

"Yeah, me, who's no one's girlfriend anymore," Kelsey interrupted.

"Wait, she was talking about you?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah," Kelsey said. "She was trying to subtly hint to me today at work that I should ask you if you didn't have a date, but unfortunately, she doesn't do subtlety very well. Anyway, I'd go with you, if you want that is."

"Really, you'd do that?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah of course," Kelsey said. "It sounds like it'll be fun. And it's not like I'm seeing anyone anymore."

"You were seeing someone?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, Robert," Kelsey said. "We went to high school together and dated for almost five years, and broke up about three months ago. I can't believe it took me that long to realize what an idiot he is. And he was the jealous type, which is why I didn't have any guy friends in high school or at Penn State."

"Well, in that case I'm glad you got rid of him," Spidey said. "No offense."

"Oh, none taken, I'm glad I got rid of him too," Kelsey said with a chuckle. Her phone went off. "It's Rebecca; pledge duties call. So is Friday a date then?"

"If you want it to be, then it is," Spidey said.

"Great, I'll see you later," Kelsey said.

-GREEK-

"Here we are," Cappie said once the taxi pulled up to a stop.

"Wow, this is Central Park," Casey observed.

"That is correct," Cappie said with a smile. "It's such a nice day out I thought we'd go for a walk."

"I'd love that," Casey smiled. They got out of the taxi and Cappie paid the driver.

"It's beautiful here," Casey said once they started walking around the park. "So different compared to the streets."

"It's one of the few places of the city that's not hustle and bustle," Cappie said. "It's the perfect place to take time out and enjoy life. Let's go this way; I want to show you something."

"Why are we walking right toward that old guy's picnic?" Casey asked. Casey saw a blanket spread out between two trees on the ground with a picnic basket and some food on it. Around it were some flowers and it was made to look romantic.

"Because, it's our picnic," Cappie said with a smile. "Pete, thanks so much for this. This is my girlfriend, Casey, by the way."

"Howdy, Casey," Pete said. "She's a keeper," he whispered to Cappie.

"You did all of this?" Casey asked Cappie.

"I had Pete here set it up for us," Cappie said. "He started his own business of setting up romantic picnics in Central Park."

"Pete's Picnics in the Park," Pete said. "It's surprisingly a profitable business venture."

"Speaking of profits, here you go," Cappie said, and handed Pete some money. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Pete said. "You guys have fun."

"This is amazing," Casey said with a smile after Pete walked away. "How'd you find this guy?"

"I found him online," Cappie said. "Don't worry, he runs a legit business so he's not just some city creeper who poisoned the food. Are you hungry? We've got our sandwiches, potato chips, salad, and soda. And of course, it wouldn't be complete without some apple pie."

"I love you," Casey said. "This is an incredible surprise."

"I aim to please," Cappie grinned. "I love you, too." They sat down on the blanket and began eating.

"You know when I said I was worried about you being in the city by yourself," Cappie said. "Well, I shouldn't be. You're a much more independent person than you think you are, Case, and I know you can take care of yourself."

"I'm glad you have that faith in me," Casey said.

"I truly do," Cappie said. "And I want you to have that same faith in yourself. I'm sure there are places here or anywhere else you really want to go to, so go. I want to hear some great stories when we see each other next time. Other than you getting hit on by homeless men." Cappie chuckled. "Remember, you are the star of your own life, and you deserve to be center stage."

"You're right," Casey said. "I took this job so I could see the world, and that's what I need to do."

"Exactly," Cappie said. "And if I need to call you every morning and make you say that line, then I will. I found out that's what Beaver's mom does to him every morning."

"If you do that, then I'm disowning you," Casey said jokingly. "But thanks Cap, for the confidence boost, this wonderful surprise, and just for being the most amazing boyfriend."

"That's what I'm here for," Cappie said with a smile and kissed her.

-GREEK-

"Professor Segal," Evan greeted as he walked into his professor's office.

"Mr. Chambers," Professor Segal said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was looking into doing an internship," Evan said. "I was wondering if you knew of any available opportunities."

"Actually, I do," Professor Segal said. "The local law office is looking for summer interns, and you're one of the students I was going to recommend. I wasn't going to tell you for a few weeks, but since you asked, why not. They'll be doing interviews early next month."

"That's great, thank you, and I welcome the opportunity," Evan said. "But by any chance do you know of anything that would start sooner than that?"

"Most likely not," Professor Segal said. "Most of the companies I deal with already have their interns for this semester. Why the sudden ambition to start an internship in the middle of the semester?"

"I know you probably don't want to hear my personal problems," Evan said. "But because of a personal problem, I really need a job. And I thought an internship would be a good way to make some money and get started on a legal career."

"You're right, my students' personal problems are not my concern," Professor Segal said. "But you have been one of my best students this semester, and I might possibly have another opportunity for you."

"I'd appreciate that," Evan said.

"One of my colleagues had a teaching fellow who just quit," Professor Segal said. "He really needs a new one for his undergraduate pre-law classes. If he hasn't already found one, which I don't think he has, I can mention your name."

"That would be great," Evan said. "Thank you, Professor Segal."

"No problem," Professor Segal said. "I'll get back to you about it on Monday after class."

-GREEK-

"I think this date function is going to be better than I thought," Spidey said to Rusty and Ashleigh the night of the date function. "I can't believe I'm going with the greatest girl I've ever met."

"You really like her; I can tell," Rusty said. "And tonight's the perfect night to go for it."

"Whoa, I don't know about that," Spidey said. "She probably thinks this is a just friends thing anyway. And she just got out of an almost five year relationship less than three months ago."

"She really likes you too, you know," Ashleigh spoke up.

"Really?" Spidey asked. "How do you know that?"

"We spend at least seven hours of the day together five days a week," Ashleigh said. "We have to talk about something. She was so excited the next day at work after she asked you. As for Robert, he's a jerk and she's over him. All she wants is to know the next guy she dates isn't going to be another Robert."

"So where do I go from here?" Spidey asked. They saw Kelsey walk in with one of her pledge sisters, who must have been someone else's date.

"You make her your girlfriend tonight, that's what you do," Rusty said. "Go on and make me proud!"

-GREEK-

"Thank you so much for yesterday, Cap," Casey said to him as he was packing up and getting ready to leave. "I couldn't have asked for a better day."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," Cappie said. "Now, there's an upset chapter in Boston calling my name. Before I go, though, there's something I want to give you," Cappie said.

"But you've already done so much for me here," Casey said.

"This is special, though," Cappie said. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a wrapped package. "Open it." Casey ripped the wrapping paper off and inside was what looked to be like a scrapbook. She opened the book to see pictures of the two of them, as well as them with all of their other friends from CRU. The first page she stopped on was from their freshman year.

"Wow, did you make this, Cap?" Casey asked, continuing to flip through the pages.

"I did it myself," Cappie said. "I started it back when I first applied for the job at Nationals, and I just finished it last week actually. I was going to wait to give it to you for your birthday, but I thought you might like to have it now."

"It's beautiful," Casey smiled. "Where did you get all the pictures?"

"I got most of them from yours, mine, and Rusty and Ashleigh's Facebook pages actually," Cappie said with a chuckle. "But that's the norm nowadays, anyway."

"I love the ones we all took at your graduation party," Casey said, looking at that page that was near the end of the book. "Oh, you even put some ones in from Rusty's birthday party."

"Yeah, and it's not going to stop there," Cappie said. "Every time we have reunions with our CRU friends, I'll make another page for you to add to it. Whenever you feel alone, just look through this CRU scrapbook and you'll see all of the people who care about you."

"I love it," Casey said. "Especially because you made it for me. Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome," Cappie said. "I just want you to be happy, remember that."

"I am happy; I'm happier than I've ever been, trust me," Casey assured him. "But now, you've got a plane to catch, so I should probably drive you to the airport."

-GREEK-

"I have to say, I could really get used to this," Ashleigh said, smiling at Rusty.

"Coming to fraternity events?" Rusty asked.

"I meant being your date to fraternity events," Ashleigh said.

"Do you ever feel like you're reliving college with me?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, but who says that's a bad thing?" Ashleigh smiled. "It's special being here with you, and it's fun going to college events even though I'm not in college anymore. No need to turn myself into a grandma before my time, right."

"I'm glad you think that," Rusty smiled. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"You don't want to stay here?" Ashleigh asked. "It's your date function. And it looks like it's going to pour."

"We've spent most of the evening here, and I don't think it's going to rain," Rusty said. "Let's just get out of here for a little while."

"Okay," Ashleigh said, and Rusty grabbed her hand and led her out of the KT yard and down Greek Row.

"You know, I spent the entirety of my teenage years wondering if I'd ever get a girlfriend," Rusty began. "I always imagined what love would feel like. A lot of guys dream of spending their college years with a bunch of hookups, but that wasn't me. But one thing I never imagined back then was that I would get lucky enough to be with an amazing girl like you." He stopped and turned so she was looking at him. "You truly are the most beautiful, wonderful girl I've ever known, and I want you to know that."

"You're amazing," Ashleigh said, smiling brightly at him. "I'm the one who was lucky enough to end up with a guy like you. "You're sweet, nice, smart, funny, and well I could go on and on, but why do that when we can do this?" She kissed him.

"I have something for you," Rusty said, starting to pull something out of his pocket.

"Aww, that's sweet," Ashleigh smiled. "But my birthday's not for another almost two months."

"This is too special to wait," Rusty said, handing her a small box. Ashleigh opened it and got a surprised look on her face when she saw what was inside.

"Your letters?" she asked.

"I know you're not technically in the Greek system or even in college anymore," Rusty began. "But you're so special to me and it would mean a lot to me for you to wear them. Kappa Tau is important to me, and I want you to share in that with me for real."

"Wow, I can't believe this is really happening," Ashleigh said quietly, but Rusty heard her. He looked at her curiously. "Sorry, just had a little bit of a moment there. I've never told anyone this, not even Casey, but I've dreamt since freshman year of being lavaliered. But after I graduated, I mostly lost hope of it ever happening."

"So does that mean…?" Rusty began, but Ashleigh cut him off mid-sentence by kissing him.

"Yes," Ashleigh said with a huge grin. "There's nothing more I'd love than to show the world that I'm a KT girl, and more importantly, your girl."

"I love you so much, Ash," Rusty said and kissed her again. Just then, the heavens decided to open up and it started downpouring on them.

"Oh, it's not gonna rain, huh," Ashleigh said jokingly once she pulled away.

"Okay, so maybe there's a reason I never considered a career as a meteorologist," Rusty chuckled. "But there could be a thunderstorm right now and there'd be no other place I'd rather be than right here with you." On that note, they began to hear some thunder and saw a lightning strike in the distance.

"As much as I love you and that's sweet," Ashleigh said. "I'm terrified of being outside in thunderstorms. But if I were inside with someone to cuddle with, that would be a different story."

"Well in that case," Rusty began. "We're getting drenched; let's get back to the house and go upstairs."

"How about going to my apartment, since I'm sure the house is rather crowded right now," Ashleigh said. "And you know, we haven't spent the night together there yet."

"Sure, let's go," Rusty smiled. They heard more thunder and saw more lightning, and began to run in the direction of Ashleigh's apartment.

-GREEK-

"I love thunderstorms," Kelsey said back at the KT house. "Ever since I was a kid I'd always sit by a window and watch them. But there are too many people by the window here."

"We can go upstairs and watch it," Spidey suggested.

"Sure why not," Kelsey said, and began to follow him up the stairs. Beaver was on the way down the stairs with Katherine.

"Go get it, pledge," Beaver said to Spidey.

"What?" Spidey asked confused. "We're just going to watch the thunderstorm."

"Yeah, and that's what she said," Beaver said.

"He's just kidding," Spidey said when they got upstairs. "He says these things to all the guys."

"Why is it that whenever guys, or girls too for that matter, see a guy and a girl hanging out together, they automatically think they're dating?" Kelsey asked. "Rebecca asked me earlier if I was dating you, and now half your brothers think we are."

"Well, this is a date function," Spidey said. "But really, would dating be such a bad thing? I really like you, and Ashleigh said you like me."

"What, she told you that?" Kelsey asked. "I'm going to freaking kill her!"

"So, she was lying?" Spidey asked.

"No, she wasn't lying," Kelsey said. "I do like you, and when I asked you I thought I was ready to date again, but I'm really not. I know she was just trying to help us, but she doesn't know all of what happened with my ex. Some things happened when I was with Robert that I'm still not over."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spidey asked.

"I can't, at least not right now," Kelsey said. "What I really want to do is just forget this whole conversation ever happened and let's just be friends for now."

"If that's what you want, then forget I said anything about dating," Spidey said. "Anyway, you can hang in my room and watch the storm if you want. I should probably go downstairs and make sure everyone's still got enough drinks."

-GREEK-

"Morning, Cap," Casey greeted Cappie on the phone as she was walking out the door of her hotel.

"Morning, Case, what are you up to?" Cappie asked.

"I'm actually going to give myself a tour of New York City today," Casey said. "It's Saturday, I've only got a few days left here, so why not."

"That's great," Cappie said. "You have a great day then; I've got to go deal with a fraternity that's in more trouble than we thought. Seriously, I showed up there last night and these guys were acting like a bunch of teenage girls."

"Good luck," Casey said. "We'll talk tonight." With that, Casey continued down the busy New York street and Cappie began walking from his hotel toward Boston's KT chapter.

A/N: Cappie and Casey stuff in this chapter as promised. :) Next chapter we'll see the return of two characters who have been absent for a while, and coming soon, the spring break chapter!


	7. Coming Back and Moving Forward

Episode #7: Coming Back and Moving Forward

Setting: About a week after the end of #6

Synopsis: Calvin and Heath return in the midst of dry weekend at CRU. Meanwhile, Cappie tries to deal with the disorderly chapter in Boston, and Ashleigh contemplates a possible career move.

-GREEK-

"So as you guys may or may not know," Rusty announced at a KT meeting. "This weekend is the school's open house for next year's incoming freshmen. And due to an incident at last year's open house where some high schoolers ended up getting drunk at a fraternity party, Pan-Hellenic and IFC have declared all of the houses will be dry this weekend." Some of the brothers groaned.

"Every freshman who comes here knows this is a party school," Beaver said. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Yeah, but Pan-Hellenic and IFC could get in trouble with the administration if the same thing happens again this year," Rusty said. "These kids aren't freshmen yet; they're still high schoolers, and some of them aren't even 18."

"All we have to do is keep the upstairs clear, and have an undercover party in the basement," Wade said.

"We really have no room down there right now," Rusty said. "But I think we can work with this. There's going to be a bunch of next year's freshmen here; this is the perfect chance to get some of the guys interested in KT."

"That would be great if we could," Spidey said. "But is IFC or the administration going to let us do that?"

"I think there's a way to get them to let us do something," Rusty said. "Since everything's going to be dry anyway, maybe they'll let us host a dry event."

"But 'dry event' makes it sound way too boring," Beaver said.

"Yeah, at least it should be called something that sounds remotely interesting," Anthony Hopkins said.

"We can call it a 'Very Interesting Non-Alcoholic Event,'" Spidey said. "Hey, we've got the best video game system on Greek Row, what about a video game tournament?"

"That's a great idea," Rusty said. "I'll pitch it to IFC at today's meeting."

-GREEK-

"Ash, we really need to talk!" Casey exclaimed over the phone to Ashleigh.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ashleigh asked Casey. "I was just on my way to ZBZ. Bex just called; apparently she needs a favor for the house."

"That can wait a few minutes," Casey said. "Did something happen within the last week or so; something you and Rusty haven't told me?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Case," Ashleigh lied. "Can I call you back later?"

"I'm talking about Rusty lavaliering you and you not telling me!" Casey exclaimed. "Cappie just told me."

"Sorry, we were going to tell you together later on," Ashleigh said. "You've been busy lately, and Rusty went to a meeting with IFC a while ago. He had to ask Cappie about some IFC stuff earlier, so we just told him then. We thought we'd get to tell you before he did."

"You guys know that April Fool's Day isn't for another few weeks, right?" Casey asked.

"You think I'm joking?" Ashleigh asked.

"When Cappie first told me, I honestly thought you guys were trying to pull one over on me," Casey said. "So you're not?"

"No, why would you think I'd joke about it?" Ashleigh asked.

"I guess I just never thought he'd do something like that to you, especially this soon," Casey said. "You do realize what a real commitment this is, right? He wouldn't have asked you if he didn't mean something long-term. I think I took the whole lavaliering thing too lightly with Evan and Max, and I don't want you to do that."

"Case, I can tell this is some big sister instinct coming out," Ashleigh began. "But trust me; we know what we're doing. I already got the 'make sure you're ready to make a commitment' talk from my mom. She was in a sorority so she knows what it's all about. And I am ready, trust me. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure."

"Well in that case, I'm happy for you guys," Casey said.

"Thanks, Case," Ashleigh said. "Sorry to cut you off, but I should really get to ZBZ now."

"Okay, I'll let you go now," Casey said. "I still want to have a little chat with Rusty; have him call me when he gets out of whatever meeting he's in. What's going on with IFC, anyway?"

"Oh, he's trying to get them to let KT host an event for the incoming freshmen open house this weekend," Ashleigh said. "It's been declared dry weekend for all the houses, but if they can host a dry event, they can seek out potential pledges for the fall."

"It would be Rusty that thinks ahead like that," Casey said. "Anyway, go see what Bex wants; I'll talk to you later."

-GREEK-

"Hey, what did IFC say?" Ashleigh asked, running into Rusty on her way to ZBZ.

"They loved the idea so much, that not only are they letting us put on an event," Rusty began. "But IFC and Pan-Hellenic want all of the houses on campus to have one, and it'll count for philanthropy hours. The only rule is we can't talk about Rush procedures or officially recruit any pledges."

"That's great," Ashleigh said. "At least you can seek some out."

"Then after I got done with IFC, I had to go talk to Dean Bowman," Rusty continued. "He and the administration were surprisingly on board with the idea, too. He said it's because they want to show the side of the Greek system that isn't all about partying. And they needed more social events for Saturday night. He and the other members of the administration are going to be patrolling Greek Row and the houses that night, though."

"Bex called me over to ZBZ," Ashleigh said. "I'm guessing this is probably what she needs help with. Oh, and Casey called. Cappie already told her our news, and she wants you to call her. He thought we'd already talked to her."

"She didn't sound like she was going to lecture me I hope," Rusty said.

"I kind of got a lecture," Ashleigh laughed. "But everything's fine; I told her I was truly happy and she understood."

"I'm glad you are," Rusty smiled. "I'll go call her back. See you back at the house."

"Yeah, I'll be over after I'm done at ZBZ," Ashleigh said.

-GREEK-

"Hey Bex, Laura," Ashleigh greeted, walking into the ZBZ kitchen. "What's up?"

"I got a call from Pan-Hellenic," Rebecca said. "Did you hear that now every house on campus has to put on a 'Very Interesting Non-Alcoholic Event' Saturday night for freshman open house weekend? Well of course you did, because your boyfriend is the one who started this whole thing."

"I think it's a great idea," Ashleigh said. "At least it counts for philanthropy hours. And you can seek out pledges for the fall without it being called dirty rushing. Just get some girls interested in ZBZ."

"Or get some of them un-interested in ZBZ," Dale said, entering the kitchen.

"What are you so bitter about?" Rebecca asked.

"My little sister is coming here in the fall," Dale said. "And she's going to be at open house this weekend. She wants to rush, and if she pledges here she'll give me total hell."

"Your sister's actually not bad, and she likes me," Laura said. "Ever since that time I met her over Skype, we've talked. She even called me yesterday and asked me to pick her up from the airport on Friday."

"She's just being friendly to you just to spite me," Dale said. "She's conniving; I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to get you to give her an early bid this weekend."

"No matter how conniving she is, it's not like we can do that," Laura said.

"Anyway, what did you decide on doing for an event?" Dale asked.

"We're going with karaoke night like we did last dry weekend," Rebecca said. "Which brings me to why I called you, Ash. My grandma's on vacation this week with her friends in Vegas, so we need a substitute house mom for the event."

"Sure, I'll do it," Ashleigh said. "But why do you need a fill-in house mom just for one night? I thought it was okay with Nationals as long as the house mom isn't away for more than a week."

"Normally it would be, but it's also a Nationals requirement that all events held inside the sorority house need a house mom on duty," Rebecca said. "And Pan-Hellenic and the administration are going to be patrolling all the houses, so if anyone asks, you're the temporary house mom until my grandma gets back."

-GREEK-

"Hey Ash, Clarissa wants to see you in her office," Kelsey said to Ashleigh at work.

"Okay," Ashleigh said. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, she said it's nothing bad," Kelsey said.

"I'll go see what she wants," Ashleigh said. "Can you work on this ad some more when I'm gone?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kelsey said, mock saluting her as she walked away.

"Clarissa, Kelsey said you wanted to see me," Ashleigh said, walking into Clarissa's office.

"Yes, have a seat," Clarissa said. "I just wanted to say you're an excellent worker, and even though I've only worked with you for about three months, I can tell you have real potential."

"Wow, thanks," Ashleigh smiled, caught slightly off guard from her boss's sudden praise. "I do enjoy working here and I like the projects I've done so far."

"I'm glad you're enjoying your work," Clarissa said. "What I mean is I think you have the potential for a lot more than what you're doing right now. Have you ever considered marketing on an international level?"

"I haven't really thought much about it," Ashleigh said. "I mean, someday I'd like to do more with my career, but I don't think I have the background or experience to jump in further quite yet."

"You could gain the background through a graduate program," Clarissa said. "Why I'm asking you is that I'm looking into expanding my business internationally within the next couple of years. If you keep up the good work and consider a graduate degree in international marketing, then I'd like to put you on some overseas projects when that happens."

"Wow, that sounds like a great opportunity," Ashleigh said. "Honestly, I never really thought about graduate school."

"CRU offers an excellent program," Clarissa said. "It's a two year program; during your first year, you'd take classes here at CRU. And then you'd spend your second year in London taking classes through the University of Oxford, as well as gaining field experience internationally. If you'd like to apply for the fall, they're still taking applications for about another month, and of course I'll write you a letter of recommendation."

"Thanks so much, Clarissa," Ashleigh said. "I'll definitely think about it."

-GREEK-

"Hey Case, are you at the airport yet?" Cappie asked.

"I just got here; I was just about to call you actually," Casey said. "My flight's been cancelled due to bad weather up there in Boston. Is it still snowing?"

"Yeah, I was hoping I'd catch you before you left because all flights in and out of Boston have been cancelled," Cappie said. "We got about a foot of snow overnight, and it hasn't stopped yet."

"I guess I should have checked the weather up there before I checked out of my hotel," Casey said. "Are you at the fraternity house right now?"

"I'm still here, and I think I'm starting to see what the problem is with these guys," Cappie said. "I'm pretty sure their president is a malevolent dictator bent on world domination. It's his way or the highway, and he won't give an inch. He doesn't care about the rest of the house at all; he's basically using them to get what he wants. Their last president flunked out of school in the middle of last semester, and last year's president was involved in a sex scandal with a faculty member and got kicked out of school."

"Wow, how do these people even get elected president?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure if I really told you about this, but the CRU chapter of KT has been somewhat like a dynasty since the 1970's," Cappie said. "In 1974, Brother Hound Dog became president, and when he graduated in 1976, he passed the presidency to his little brother. And it's just happened that way ever since. We try to keep it as much of a secret as possible; only the direct descendents of Hound Dog, like me, know it's been going on this long. I didn't tell Rusty about it until after he became president because I didn't want him to just expect the presidency was going to be handed to him. Now I'm sure you're wondering what this has to do with the chapter I'm working with."

"Yeah, just a little," Casey said with a laugh.

"It's been the same dynastic ruling with the chapter here," Cappie said. "While our line of succession at CRU has been relatively successful over the years, that's not the case here. Here, it's only been like this since about five years ago, and there were a few good presidents the first few years, but then their descendents were not so good and everything started spiraling out of control, starting about two years ago."

"How is this place even still running?" Casey asked. "If it were ZBZ, Tegan and Lizzie would have shut down the chapter a long time ago."

"We're sometimes a little slower at KT," Cappie said with a laugh. "Nationals likes to give the chapters some time to work out issues themselves and with the help of their school's IFC, but when things keep escalating, that's when they send someone out."

"What do the other guys in the house have to say?" Casey asked.

"They're getting really fed up, and some have even left," Cappie said. "I want to break this dynasty. The little brother of this president is a pledge who's already gotten community service for vandalism and is on the brink of being on academic probation. One person I've been talking to a lot is their pledge educator, Chuckles, and he's the reason there's actually still a pledge class, and probably the reason there's even still a fraternity. I can tell this kid would make a great president and would get things going in the right direction again."

"Sounds like building up a resistance might be the way to go," Casey said. "Maybe then this guy will resign and avoid impeachment."

"I highly doubt he'll resign," Cappie said. "But as for the resistance, that's the direction we're going. Chuckles and I are contacting all the brothers who have deactivated as a result of all of this, as well as some recent alumni, and we may have to petition the National Board for an impeachment."

"I don't care if it's still snowing out!" Casey heard someone shout from over the phone. "I want the snow shoveled and I want it done now! How else am I going to get my morning latte?"

"We're in a freaking state of emergency!" someone else shouted. "The coffee shop, and all the roads, are closed! You're not going anywhere!"

"That doesn't sound good," Casey said. "What's going on?"

"That would be the president ordering the pledges to shovel the snow," Cappie said. "And Chuckles trying to defend them. I better go break it up, then Chuckles and I can start to build up a resistance. Well, we can call people at least; we can't do much else until this snow stops. But call me whenever you can get a flight out."

"Good luck," Casey said. "And I will. A few of my co-workers are here too; they went to try to get us on another flight, but that's probably not going to happen just yet. We may end up spending another night here if it's as bad as it sounds."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say, but it's still snowing pretty bad," Cappie said. "But it's supposed to stop by early this afternoon, so hopefully you can get a flight out tonight or early tomorrow morning. But let me know whenever, and I'll be at the airport to get you."

"Can't wait," Casey said. "Love you, and see you soon."

"Love you too, Case," Cappie said. "See you soon."

-GREEK-

"Hey Katherine," Ashleigh greeted, running into her while walking past the academic buildings on campus.

"Ashleigh?" Katherine asked. "I'm surprised to see you on this part of campus, seeing as you don't take classes here anymore."

"Oh I just thought I'd take a walk around," Ashleigh lied. "See if anything's changed much this semester. But it hasn't, so I'm heading over to KT. You going there?"

"Yeah, walk with me," Katherine said. "I don't think you were just taking a walk; I just saw you coming out of the graduate admissions office. Are you applying for graduate school here?"

"I don't know," Ashleigh sighed. "My boss said I'd be a good fit for an international marketing job someday, but that I'd need some more academic background first. I just went to the admissions office to get some information about the program. It seems great; I'm just not sure if it's right for me. Hey, you're in graduate school; what's it really like compared to college?"

"Honestly, it's a lot of work," Katherine said. "But because I like what I'm studying, I don't mind it. It's not for everyone, but you're smart and I think you could handle it. Especially if it will help you get a career you want."

"That's the thing, though," Ashleigh said. "I'm still not completely sure where I want to go with my marketing career. I mean, I don't expect to spend the rest of my life working in Cyprus, but as far as what my next step is and when, I'm really not sure."

"If you want my opinion," Katherine began. "I think you should go for it. The truth of the matter is that the way the world is now, a job in international business is going to be a great opportunity. If your boss seems to be encouraging you and if you have even the slightest idea that this is something you might want, it wouldn't hurt to apply to the program and take some classes."

"Maybe you're right," Ashleigh said. "I guess I've always had intentions to travel. The furthest I've ever been out of the country is Canada. But I haven't even taken the GRE or written a personal statement or anything. There's no way I can get it all done and apply in a month's time."

"I think you can," Katherine said. "I took the LSAT; the GRE is easier compared to that. I'm sure I can give you some pointers on cramming. I applied late to graduate school here and got in. If you're a CRU alum, they seem to give you top priority, anyway."

"I may just give it a shot then," Ashleigh said. "Honestly, at this time last year, I never thought I'd go on with school after college."

"Trust me, it'll be worth it," Katherine said. "I'm a firm believer that the better degree you have, the better opportunities you'll have in a career."

-GREEK-

"Heath, did you call anyone to come and get us?" Calvin asked as they walked off their plane and inside the Cyprus airport.

"No, I thought we'd just show up and surprise everyone," Heath said. "No one was expecting us back until next weekend."

"Yeah, but we're a good fifteen minutes from school," Calvin said. "I'm not walking with my luggage, and a taxi is too expensive."

"Okay, you want to call then?" Heath asked. "Cause I really have to pee." Heath went off toward the bathroom and Calvin took out his cell phone and dialed Rusty.

"Calvin?" Rusty answered surprised. "You're calling me on your cell; I thought it didn't work over there?"

"No, I'm pretty sure cell phones work at American airports," Calvin joked.

"Wait, what?" Rusty asked confused. "You're back in the country already? I thought you weren't back until next weekend."

"Wow, if I'd known you wouldn't be excited to see me, I would have had Heath call his sister to come pick us up," Calvin said jokingly.

"I am excited you're back; I was just surprised," Rusty said. "You're at the Cyprus airport right now?"

"Yeah, Heath wanted to make a surprise return, but we don't really want to walk with all of our bags from here to the school," Calvin said. "Can you pick us up?"

"I can come get you guys," Rusty said. "Actually, Dale should be there right about now; he went with Laura to pick up his little sister for open house weekend. But if you can't find him, I can come."

"We'll try to find him first," Calvin said. "Maybe save you a trip."

"Okay, but if he's already left, call me back," Rusty said. Heath came back from the bathroom as Calvin hung up with Rusty, and they started walking toward baggage claim.

"I called Rusty," Calvin said. "He said Dale should be here getting his little sister, but if we can't find them, then he'll come and get us." They arrived at baggage claim and saw what looked to be the back of Dale and Laura's heads. A slightly younger girl, who Calvin presumed was Dale's sister, was standing with them. "Actually, I think that's him right over there."

"I see one of our bags," Heath said. "I'll wait for the other ones then I'll be over." Heath went to grab their bags, and Calvin walked over to who he thought was Dale.

"Dale?" Calvin said. Dale, Laura, and Dale's sister turned around.

"Calvin?" Dale asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Why is no one excited I'm back early?" Calvin joked. "First Rusty, now you."

"Of course I'm glad to see you," Dale said, giving him a hug. "It's just not everyday your friend who you thought was on the other side of the world walks up to you in the airport where you're getting your little sister. Rachel, meet my friend Calvin. Calvin, this is my little sister Rachel."

"Hey," Calvin greeted. "You two don't look anything alike."

"Thank you," Rachel said. She turned to Dale, "I like this guy already. Now is he the gay one, or the leader of the enemy?"

"Uh, I guess I would be the gay one," Calvin said. "Speaking of which, here comes Heath with our bags."

"Hey guys," Heath greeted.

"Can we hitch a ride back with you?" Calvin asked Dale.

"Yeah," Dale said. "We're going to drop Rachel off at the admissions office, and then I have to get back to Omega Chi. You should come with."

"I'm really not sure that's the first place I want to go when I get back," Calvin said. "I'll probably just head over to KT with Heath, say hi to Rusty and Ashleigh, and then I'll come by the house later on."

"Well if you want to get back in on the action right away," Dale said. "We're hosting a poker night tomorrow as our open house event."

"I'm sure I'll be up for a fraternity event by tomorrow night," Calvin said. "Soon as I sleep off some of this jet lag."

-GREEK-

"Ash, you'll never guess who just called," Rusty asked.

"Who?" Ashleigh asked.

"Calvin," Rusty said. "He and Heath are back in Cyprus and they're probably on the way here with Dale now."

"Seriously!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "That's awesome! I thought they weren't coming back until next weekend."

"So did I," Rusty said. "They must have finished up early."

"Wait, Heath's coming back today?" Spidey asked, walking into the room and overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, they should be here soon," Rusty said. "Can you make sure his room's clean?"

"When you told me to clean out that spare room when Cappie and Casey were in town," Spidey began. "I put all of the extra stuff in Heath's room since it was the only other one not being used."

"Put it in the basement, will you?" Rusty asked. "If there's any room left that is. If not, it can go back in the spare room for now."

"I'll try to find room in the basement," Spidey said. "Seriously, if we had a yard sale with all the stuff we have down there, we'd make a ton of money."

"Hey Ash, you look deep in thought," Rusty said once Spidey left. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm thinking about applying to graduate school," Ashleigh said. "Clarissa is looking into expanding her business internationally in the next few years, and she thinks I'd be a good fit for an international marketing job. And it turns out CRU has a good graduate program."

"I think that's great," Rusty said. "I know how much you love working in marketing, and the truth is we can't stay in Cyprus forever."

"Where do you really want to go after Cyprus?" Ashleigh asked.

"I could take my research just about anywhere," Rusty said. "I need to look more into graduate school this summer, but for now, if this is something you're interested in, I want you to go for it." Their conversation was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Hey hey, anybody home?" Calvin called out, entering the house.

"Calvin, Heath!" Rusty exclaimed, giving each of them a hug.

"Welcome back, you guys," Ashleigh said excitedly, hugging them. Heath saw a few of the other brothers in the kitchen and went to greet them.

"Man is it good to see you guys," Calvin smiled. "Don't get me wrong; we loved the trip. But I really did miss it here, and I'm glad we're back to stay for a while."

"Really, you're sticking around?" Rusty asked.

"Yep," Calvin said. "Heath can graduate at the end of this semester, and I'm going to stay for next year and finish up my degree. Because I'm probably going to need a degree for what I'm thinking about doing now."

"And what exactly is that?" Ashleigh asked. "Not accounting, I hope. I could tell you weren't really into that."

"I'm ditching accounting," Calvin said. "You were right; it's not the major for me. So I'm switching my major to nonprofit management. Heath and I want to start our own organization someday; one where we can hire an accountant to do all the boring stuff. We're not completely sure what we want to get into yet, but we know we want to help people. He's decided to hold off on medical school for the time being, and he's going to take some graduate courses in business next year when I'm finishing up my degree."

"That would be great for you guys," Rusty said. "So you're going to be able to graduate on time?"

"I was surprised, but yes," Calvin said. "I have to take an extra class or two each semester, and take a few classes online this summer, but it's going to be worth it. It's nice to finally have an idea of what I want to do with my life. Speaking of life, how's yours?"

"Oh you know," Ashleigh began, smiling over at Rusty. "Awesome! Rusty lavaliered me last week."

"No way, get out!" Calvin exclaimed. "I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact of you two dating. Not that it's a bad thing, don't get me wrong. Wow, I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Ashleigh smiled.

"The place looks awesome," Heath said, coming back over to the group after checking out the house a bit. "I hope no one's moved into my room, cause we've really got nowhere else to stay."

"Of course your room's still open," Rusty said. "Spidey's cleaning it out right now, actually. Aren't you going back to Omega Chi, Calvin?"

"Yeah, I'm going back," Calvin said. "I wasn't sure at first, but Dale said things have really gone a lot better this semester. But someone else moved into my room when I was gone, and I'm not sure I'll be able to get one back until the fall."

"Well, you're always welcome at KT as long as I'm in charge," Rusty smiled.

"Thanks Russ," Calvin said. Heath's phone went off, and he found a text from Heather.

"It's my sister," Heath said. "If I don't go see her now, she's going to kill me. I'll catch up with you guys later, though. Cal, do you want to come with, or just chill here?"

"I think I'll hang here for a bit, and then come by ZBZ," Calvin said. "What I could really use right now is some coffee. Jet lag is starting to kick in a lot, but I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"I'll go make some," Rusty said. "We've got a lot more to catch up on; I want to hear more about the trip."

-GREEK-

"Hard at work, or hardly working?" Calvin asked, walking into Evan's new office later that evening, where he was sitting grading papers.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" Evan asked surprised, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Heath and I just got back this afternoon," Calvin said. "I just went by ZBZ and Rebecca said you'd probably be at this office. So, you're a teaching assistant now? Honestly, I never would have imagined that."

"Professor Segal set up the job for me," Evan said. "It's money and a start toward a legal career, which are both things I need. So, you're back. How was it; what's next for you?"

"India was great," Calvin said. "Everyone appreciated what we helped with, and that's what made me realize I want a career in helping people. So I'm going to be majoring in nonprofit management, graduating from CRU next year, then Heath and I are looking into starting our own organization."

"Wow, talk about big ambitions," Evan said. "That's incredible, though, and something you'd be good at."

"Thanks," Calvin said. "So you must really love this new job if you're here on a Friday night grading papers."

"I don't love it but I don't hate it," Evan said. "It's not a legal internship that I was looking for, but it'll do for now and I should be able to get an internship this summer. What Segal didn't tell me before offering me the job is this guy teaches Saturday classes, so I need to have these done tonight. But I'm just about finished; I was getting ready to head out. What have you got planned?"

"I was going to head over to the house in a bit," Calvin said. "It sucks that we had to come back on dry weekend, but poker night sounds like it'll be fun tomorrow."

"I hadn't even heard that's what Omega Chi was doing," Evan said. "I haven't been over there at all this semester."

"Really?" Calvin asked. "I know you're an alum now, but you don't even go over to check up every once in a while?"

"Honestly, I haven't felt the reason to go over," Evan said. "This semester has been all about continuing to keep up in law school, spending more time with Rebecca in hopes of winning her back, and now trying to reimburse my bank account."

"Dale said they offered you the Alumni Representative position and you turned it down," Calvin said. "You were on IFC as an active; why would you not want that job?"

"Well for one, they offered me the position at the beginning of the semester before I realized I needed a job," Evan said. "And two, like I said, I really want to focus on other things right now. I got too caught up in house stuff in college, and I didn't want that to carry over into life after college. I know alumni contribution is important in Omega Chi, but I just need some time away for a while. Anyway, I do think you should go back; I heard things were going better this semester."

"Dale says they are," Calvin said. "I think this whole semester has been a major breakthrough with the entire Greek system. Makes me wonder what next year's going to bring."

"You never know I guess," Evan said. "But for yours, Rebecca's, and everyone else's sake, I hope good things keep happening."

-GREEK-

"We're so glad to have you back, Heath," Wade said the next night when the KTs were having the video game tournament.

"It's great to be back," Heath said. "I kinda wish it wasn't dry weekend and our house wasn't filled with high schoolers, but at least some of them seem like KT material."

"Can you believe the three of us are graduating in a month and a half?" Beaver asked. "All this thinking about Rush and pledges for next year, and we're not even going to be here. As much as I want to be a real teacher, I'm gonna miss just hanging out at the house like this."

"Oh, you know we'll be back here all the time next year to hang," Wade said. "In fact, we should just see if Spitter will let us keep our rooms. It's not like there are new actives moving in. Our one pledge now already lives here."

"I'll definitely come over to hang out," Heath said. "But I don't think we should live here next year. It's not going to be like it is as actives, and we'll feel like house fathers to next year's pledge class."

"Gotta agree with you there, Heath," Beaver said. "We're not ZBZ; KT doesn't need a house father. Actually, I'm thinking about asking Katherine about getting an apartment together over the summer."

"Holy crap," Wade said. "That's a huge step. But if you're really into her and think she'll be on board, then I guess you should go for it. I guess you two seem to know where your lives are going more than I do. So far, my plan is to graduate in May and probably go flip burgers somewhere until I figure out what I want to do."

"Spitter," Spidey went over to Rusty on the other side of the room. "Do you see those two guys over there?" He pointed to a couple of guys, one of which was currently playing the Wii, the other one with the nearby crowd watching.

"Yeah, what about them?" Rusty asked.

"I think they have 'KT pledge' written on their foreheads," Spidey said. "I was just talking to them and they're interested in rushing this fall. You've told me all about what being a real KT is, and I think they're exactly what we're looking for."

"That's great," Rusty said. "Get their names and we'll remember them during Rush."

"Tonight's already getting me excited for Rush in the fall," Spidey said.

"Just don't get too ahead of yourself," Rusty said. "You're still a pledge for another month and a half. Be excited for things happening the rest of this year, like your first spring break in a week. A little advice on that; wear lots of sunscreen. I learned that from experience."

"Spring break's going to be awesome," Spidey said. The guy who was playing the Wii called him over. "But now there are potential pledges to entertain, and it's my turn at the Wii."

A/N: Yay, Calvin and Heath are back! Next chapter is spring break! I am planning on writing another story this summer after I finish this one; I'm really getting into this and I don't want to stop after the end of this story. :) I'm thinking 'Greek: Senior Year' (as in Rusty's senior year). Let me know what you think.


	8. Time Well Wasted

Episode #8: Time Well Wasted

Setting: A week after the end of #7

Synopsis: The gang heads to Myrtle Beach for spring break.

-GREEK-

"Everybody out!" Rusty called to the brothers in the KT house. "I'm locking the doors. Let's get this show on the road!"

"I'm not sure how I feel about riding the nine hours to Myrtle Beach on this bus," Katherine said to Ashleigh as they made their way toward the old Kappa Tau school bus that was parked outside of the house. "I heard they don't even stop to pee."

"I'm sure it'll be fine; Rusty said we'll stop twice," Ashleigh said. "I've got my GRE practice book and my iPod. I plan on spending the next nine hours filling my brain with as much random useless information as possible that's going to help me get into grad school."

"You're not going to be the only one studying over spring break," Katherine said. "Professor Segal decided to schedule an exam two days after we get back."

"Okay, is there anyone who's not here?" Rusty asked once it appeared everyone was on the bus. No one spoke up. "If anyone forgot anything, you'll have to get it in Myrtle. Let's get out of here!" The bus driver started the bus, and everyone cheered as the bus started down Greek Row.

-GREEK-

"Who's up for a rousing game of dare?" Wade called out from the back of the bus about an hour into the ride.

"Like truth or dare?" Spidey asked.

"Truth or dare without the truth," Wade said. "I've got a dare for you. I dare you to get that truck driver that's about to pass us to honk his horn."

"That's easy," Spidey said, and began opening up the window.

"I wasn't finished," Wade said. "When he looks our way and honks, then you flash him!"

"Flashing truck drivers?" Rusty asked, coming toward the back of the bus and hearing the conversation. "Isn't that illegal?"

"We're not trying to get anyone arrested here," Wade said. "Just pull your shirt up at him." The truck pulled up in the lane beside them, and Spidey did the dare after the driver honked his horn. The guys burst out laughing, and the driver just looked at them annoyed and sped up.

"That was hilarious!" Beaver said.

"Okay, Beav, I dare you to get down on the floor and do the worm," Spidey said.

-GREEK-

"It was kinda nice to get here yesterday ahead of most of the college crowd," Casey said to Cappie in their hotel room in Myrtle Beach.

"Yeah, we've got the entire day to ourselves before everyone else gets here tonight," Cappie said. "I got us tickets to that amusement park you said you've always wanted to go to."

"Aw, that's awesome, Cap," Casey smiled. Her phone went off and she saw it was an unknown number. "Unknown number; I'm not answering it."

"No, you should answer it," Cappie said. "It could be important. If I didn't answer that unknown number call from KT Nationals, I may not have that job right now."

"Hello," Casey answered.

"Wassup!" the person on the other line said. "This is Brucey Brown calling from _Australia's Next Top Model_, the latest reality sensation in the land down under. You've been chosen to be a contestant on the show and have won an all expenses paid trip to Australia."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Casey asked.

"Who's on the phone?" Cappie asked.

"It's some guy named Brucey Brown with a really bad Australian accent saying I've been chosen to be on a reality show," Casey said.

"Give me that; I think I know what's going on," Cappie said, taking the phone from Casey. "Beav, is that you?" he asked.

"Actually it's me," Rusty said.

"You guys are playing dare, aren't you?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah," Rusty said. "Beav dared me to prank call Casey and say I was from an Australian reality show."

"That's pretty awesome," Cappie said. "Next time, though, work on your Australian accent."

"I gotta go," Rusty said. "Calvin just dared Heath to open the back window of the bus and sing "I'm a Little Teapot" as loud as he can, with the motions."

"Make sure you video record some of this for me," Cappie said. "We'll see you guys tonight."

-GREEK-

"We're here!" Rusty shouted as the bus pulled up outside of their hotel.

"Case!" Ashleigh shouted, running over to her as soon as she got off the bus.

"Ash!" Casey shouted and gave her a hug. "Katherine!" she yelled, seeing her get off the bus.

"Hey Case!" Katherine hugged Casey and joined the group.

"I see you've both been studying hard," Casey said, seeing they both had books in their hands.

"Pretty much for the past nine hours," Ashleigh said. "We were able to tune out the dare game pretty well, which went on most of the ride."

"Speaking of which," Casey said. "Where's Brucey Brown?"

"Hey Case!" Rusty shouted, getting off the bus and giving Casey a hug.

"So am I still supposed to call you Rusty?" Casey joked. "Or are you changing your name to Brucey Brown?"

"I think I can cross off 'Australian reality TV host' from my list of things to do in life," Rusty laughed. All of the brothers were now off the bus, and once the bus left, they all saw a white limousine pull up where the bus was. They were surprised when they saw Heather, Kelsey, and the rest of the ZBZ pledge class exit the limo.

"Talk about arriving in style," Spidey said.

"You guys came all the way here in a limo?" Ashleigh asked. "How'd you get that deal?"

"Heather's dad runs a limousine company, so he had one of his drivers bring us all down here," Kelsey said.

"Wait, Dad let you use one of his limos to come all the way from Cyprus to here?" Heath asked. "He didn't even let me have one for high school prom."

"You just don't know how to work our father," Heather said. "This was my treat as pledge class president, with Dad's help of course, and I have to say it was some great pledge bonding." The pledges began grabbing their bags and making their way inside the hotel.

"Hey, where's Rebecca and everyone else from ZBZ?" Casey asked Ashleigh.

"Rebecca chartered a bus for them," Ashleigh said. "They left not long after we did, so I think they should be here soon. Evan's coming with them, too."

"Wow, Evan's actually coming?" Casey asked. "And riding on a bus with fifty sorority girls?"

"Well, fifty sorority girls plus Dale," Ashleigh said. "But yeah, Rebecca said Evan really wanted to come, even if he had to bring his law school studying with him."

"Everyone, can I have your attention please!" Rusty shouted to the crowd. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "I've got a surprise for all of you. I reserved one of the best beach clubs in town for us tonight, and it's open only to KTs and our friends."

"Whoa, that's sweet!" Beaver shouted. "A private beach club! How'd you pull that off?"

"I called them back in January," Rusty said. "And the manager is a KT alum, so he pulled some strings for us. Cappie's actually there right now making sure everything's set up. So who's ready to make this the best spring break ever?" Everyone cheered and started heading inside the hotel.

-GREEK-

"Morning, Ash," Rusty said the next morning, noticing her starting to wake up in their hotel room.

"Oh man, what time is it?" Ashleigh asked groggily.

"It's almost 11," Rusty said. "You OK?"

"I don't think I've had this much to drink since I graduated," Ashleigh said. "I can't even think about getting up right now."

"I think we were all pretty drunk last night," Rusty said. "You and Casey especially."

"Casey and I do have the tendency to get crazy during spring break," Ashleigh laughed. "She's even more into it this year because she thinks she's lacking fun in her life right now. So what are you doing today?"

"I'm headed out to breakfast now, and in a while all of the guys and I are going to the Nascar Speedpark," Rusty said. "I reserved one of the tracks so KT can have its own race. Do you want to come? I'm pretty sure Casey and Katherine are coming."

"Honestly, I don't feel like doing much of anything," Ashleigh said. "I don't normally feel this bad after drinking, but I really feel like crap right now. But you go out and have fun."

"If you're not feeling well, I can stay and we can hang out here," Rusty said. "There'll be other races, but this is our first spring break together and I want you to enjoy it."

"Aw, that's sweet Russ, but it's okay, I'll be fine," Ashleigh smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rusty asked.

"Yes, now get out of here," Ashleigh said playfully.

"Okay, but if you need anything at all or feel better later and want to come, call me," Rusty said. He gave her a kiss and headed out the door.

-GREEK-

Ashleigh was getting ready to go down to the beach when someone knocked on her door.

"Hey guys," Ashleigh opened the door and saw Casey and Cappie standing there.

"Hey, Ash, are you coming with us to the speedpark?" Casey asked.

"I wasn't feeling well when I woke up so I told Rusty I'm just going to hang out here," Ashleigh said. "I'm going down to the beach for a while and get some more studying done this afternoon."

"Studying?" Cappie asked. "You're on spring break. Even Katherine is putting down the books for a day to come with us."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's a lot more prepared for her law school exam than I am for the GRE, whether she thinks so or not," Ashleigh said.

"It's not like you to stress out this much over school," Casey said. "Seriously, Ash, you're going to do fine. You were the life of the party last night, what happened?"

"I realized that the exam is in seven days and I'm nowhere near prepared, even after Katherine helped me study yesterday," Ashleigh said. "I promise I won't be like this all week; just give me a little time to at least feel more prepared, and then I'll hang out with you guys more."

"Okay, but if you don't, I will come over sometime and physically drag you out of here," Casey joked. "If you get bored and want to meet us, just call." They said goodbye and Casey and Cappie headed out of the hotel.

"I think Rusty's really rubbing off on her," Cappie said.

"I think you might be right," Casey said. "She's never thought seriously about grad school before. I think it's a great opportunity for her and I'm glad she's going for it, but last year at this time she wouldn't have even given it a second thought."

"Being with you was what made me want more for myself," Cappie said. "I'm sure it's the same thing with her now. I think it's a Cartwright family thing or something; the way you can influence people like that."

"You think I'm that influential?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, you are, and I've always thought that's one of the best things about your personality," Cappie said. "And it's what will make you a great politician someday, if you decide to run for an office."

"Hey guys, the bus is gonna take us to the speedpark; it's outside now," Beaver said, walking by them on the way outside.

"So Case, ready to be my personal cheerleader in the race?" Cappie asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Casey smiled and they headed toward the bus.

-GREEK-

"That was so much more awesome than the turtle race!" Anthony Hopkins exclaimed after the KTs finished up the race.

"Yeah, I can't believe I won!" Beaver shouted. "I hope Katherine didn't lose her voice; I could hear her cheering over the sound of all the engines."

"First the private beach club and now this," Wade said. "Spitter, you my friend are the man!"

"I try my best!" Rusty said excitedly. They guys were getting dinner at the speedpark and Rusty went to sit down at a table, where he was joined by Cappie and Casey.

"I gotta hand it to you," Cappie said. "Not only are you carrying on the KT legacy, but you're making an entirely new one. I wish the line of succession at the chapter I'm working with was as good as ours."

"Yeah, how's that going?" Rusty asked.

"We're trying to get the president impeached, but Nationals won't make an official impeachment until the national meeting, which isn't for another month," Cappie said. "But I'm trying to get them to let me make their pledge educator interim president."

"Aren't they on spring break this week too?" Casey asked. "Did they go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, Chuckles borrowed his aunt's beach house in Virginia and invited the guys and those who deactivated who want to join the resistance," Cappie said. "Gives them a place away from the house to figure out what's best for them to do, and I'm going to work with them and contact Nationals after break."

"Hey guys!" Katherine shouted, running over to their table. "Walter and I are going on roller coasters. You should join us!"

"I don't know," Casey said. "We just ate; you just ate too. You're going to make yourself sick."

"The lines are long," Katherine said. "So by the time we get to go on the first ride we would have waited the proper twenty minutes."

"In the spirit of spring break, I say let's go!" Cappie said. "It wouldn't be the first time I've made myself sick on a roller coaster."

-GREEK-

"Whoa, hey," Calvin said a few mornings later, as Rusty walked out of his hotel room and almost ran smack into him and Dale. "I was just about to knock on your door. You up for some food? They're serving brunch on the beach this morning."

"Yeah I'm in," Rusty said and began walking with them.

"Where's Ashleigh?" Calvin asked.

"She's going to meet up with Casey and Katherine," Rusty said. "What are you guys up to today?"

"Calvin wants to go to that water park that's around here," Dale said.

"Yeah, the three of us should go today, what do you think?" Calvin asked. "We haven't hung out all semester, mostly because I've been gone, but now I'm back."

"Yeah, that'll be fun," Rusty said. "Unlike you, Calvin, Dale's been here all semester and I've barely seen him outside of classes and lunch a couple times a week."

"That's partly because you moved into Kappa Tau at the beginning of the semester," Dale said. "And Omega Chi pledge duties have been quite demanding for me."

"I had to move in; I'm the president now," Rusty said, as they made their way out of the hotel and toward the beach. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not enjoying living in the house, because it's been better than I ever could have imagined. But I really have missed hanging out with you guys."

"You've really made it for yourself this semester, Russ," Calvin said. "You've turned KT around, you've got a girlfriend who's in absolute love with you, and you've been taking some of the hardest classes the school has to offer and still getting A's."

"You can't tell me you don't have a good thing going, too," Rusty said. "Making a difference in the world is pretty incredible, if you ask me."

"I don't think that's exactly where Cal was going with that," Dale said. "Like you said, I've barely seen you this semester, and Cal's been gone. With both of us not around as much, you've somehow found this extra time in your life for other things."

"What Dale means is we just don't want you to forget about us," Calvin said. "Next year's our senior year, and after that, who knows where we'll all be."

"Why on Earth would you think that I'd forget about you guys?" Rusty asked. "I may be president of KT now, and you both are in the same house and I'm not, but you guys are still my best friends. I could be king of the free world and I'd never forget that you guys were my first friends at CRU. We're going to have some great times our senior year, trust me."

"Yeah, and I hope you don't just mean monthly brunches," Calvin joked.

"Of course not," Rusty laughed. "I don't plan on disappearing from existence anytime soon; come on, let's go to the water park!"

-GREEK-

"Dale, have you given any thought about moving into Omega Chi next year?" Rusty asked as they were on their way back from the water park later that day.

"I don't know," Dale said. "It may have been easy for you to move into Kappa Tau, but for me, I've become domestic living in the apartment for the past two years. I'm not so sure I can give that up."

"You've got the rest of your life to be domestic and cook and clean," Calvin said. "Didn't you pledge Omega Chi because you wanted a more real college experience? Living in the house will give you that experience for sure."

"Well, yeah, but I'm really going to need time to focus next year if I'm competing against Rusty here for grad school scholarships and grants," Dale said. "Wait, Russ if this is your plan to distract me next year, then it ain't gonna work."

"Hey, first of all, we agreed it would be friendly competition next year," Rusty said.

"I'm just kidding," Dale said. "But really, I don't know if I can focus living in a fraternity house full time."

"It took me some time, but I learned how," Rusty said. "The rooms at KT are mostly soundproof and I had locks put on all the doors so when I really need to study, I just go to my room and lock my door. Last year I thought that not living in the house wouldn't take away from the full experience of being a KT, but this semester I've realized how much living in the house really adds to the full experience. There's things you just don't get if you don't live in the house, like being dragged out of bed by the guys when Beaver wants to go on a 1AM Taco Bell run."

"Maybe I can move in and still keep the apartment," Dale said. "Stay at the house when I don't have to study, and go to the apartment when I do."

"Then you'd be paying resident dues to the house as well as rent for the apartment," Calvin said. "As much drama as I had living in the house last year, I'm glad I got to move back in. The guy who moved into my room when I was gone was having problems with his roommate, but when I got back, Trip made him move back in with his old roommate so I could have my room back. I think you should try living there next year. You shouldn't spend your senior year alone in that apartment." They all spotted Cappie and Casey on the beach as they made their way back toward the hotel.

"Hey Case, Cap," Rusty greeted them.

"Hey, you guys look very, well, wet," Cappie said.

"We've been at the water park all day," Calvin said. "It was the best; I've wanted to go there since freshman year."

"Hey Case, where's Ash?" Rusty asked. "She told me this morning she was going to catch up with you."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Casey said. "I haven't seen her all day; I figured she was with you. But apparently she wasn't, since you guys were at the water park."

"I'm gonna go see if she's in the room," Rusty said. "Hopefully we'll catch up with you guys later." Ashleigh was in the hotel room working on her laptop when she felt Rusty wrap his arms around her from behind and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you," Ashleigh smiled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Have you been in here all day?" Rusty asked, concerned. "You could have come with us to the water park, you know."

"No, you, Calvin, and Dale needed to spend some time together," Ashleigh said. "I haven't been here all day; I went down to the beach for a little bit."

"Are you feeling better about your exam?" Rusty asked.

"A little I think," Ashleigh said. "I took a break and decided to try to figure out my personal statement. I understand now why Casey was so worried about hers last year. Trying to find yourself is tough."

"I don't think it's that tough; I can tell you exactly who you are and why you want this," Rusty said. "You're smart and ambitious, and you really care about your career. You give your all in everything you love, and I can tell by the way you come back every day that this is something you love. But I'm sure you don't want to sit in an office in Cyprus the rest of your life; you want to go out into the world and reach out to more people. You're my amazing girlfriend and people are drawn to you, which is why you're going to do incredible things with your life."

"Wow, you remember that?" Ashleigh asked, smiling brightly.

"Remember what?" Rusty asked confused.

"The part about people being drawn to me; you said that to me at homecoming," Ashleigh said. "That was the absolute best thing anyone's ever said to me."

"In that case, I wish I wasn't too drunk to remember that night," Rusty said. "You know what they say, though, the words you say when you're drunk are sober thoughts."

"Speaking of remembering things, do you remember when we went to the formal together your freshman year?" Ashleigh asked.

"Of course I remember; it was unforgettable," Rusty said.

"I told you that night that whoever you end up with would be very happy," Ashleigh said. "Well, now I know I was right. Every day I'm glad that I'm the one with you, and you never cease to put a smile on my face when we're together."

"I love you, Ash," Rusty smiled. "That's what I want is to make you happy. And I know you're not happy being in here working during spring break, so let's get out of here. I don't want you to worry about this. You're going to be in that program next year and you're going to kick ass. I have faith in you."

"You're right," Ashleigh said. "This is spring break, and it's time to go have as much fun as I did the first night!"

"Well, maybe not as much," Rusty said with a laugh. "But close to it will do!"

-GREEK-

"Hey guys," Ashleigh greeted as she and Rusty walked over to Casey and Rebecca who were sitting in the sand. Cappie and a group of KTs were playing beach volleyball nearby, and Rusty went to join them, leaving Ashleigh to talk to Casey and Rebecca.

"Hey, Ash, I was wondering where you've been all day," Casey said. "Everything okay?"

"I've spent the past three days agonizing over this test," Ashleigh said. "But I'm done stressing, at least for the rest of this week."

"Good, cause what's spring break without my best friend," Casey said excitedly. "I want to actually see you the rest of the week, since I won't again until summer."

"Are you up for a shopping trip tomorrow?" Ashleigh asked. "Bex, you should come too."

"Of course I won't say no to that," Rebecca said. "The malls around here are the best!"

"Yeah, sounds awesome," Casey said. "I haven't had a real girls' day out since Pittsburgh."

"Hey everyone," Kelsey said, walking over to the group.

"Oh, hey," Ashleigh greeted. "Case, have you met my friend Kelsey?"

"I think we saw each other at the speedpark the other day, but didn't really meet," Casey said. "Nice to officially meet you."

"Casey's your grand big sis," Rebecca said.

"It's nice to finally meet my grand sis," Kelsey smiled. "I've heard a lot about you." Just then, a guy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Cappie, Rusty, and Spidey came over just then.

"Who's he?" Spidey asked, somewhat accusatory.

"Everyone, this," Kelsey began. "Is Robert. We ran into each other today, we talked, and well, we got back together." There was silence among the group for a minute, and then Ashleigh spoke up.

"I really need to use the bathroom," Ashleigh said. "Come with me."

"Okay, I guess," Kelsey said. "Robert, I'll be right back. You can get acquainted with everyone."

"Actually, I think I'm going to use the restroom myself," Robert said.

"Have you been drinking?" Ashleigh asked Kelsey once they were out of earshot of everyone else. "Or are you just completely out of your mind? After all the crap you've told me about this guy, why would you all of a sudden get back together with him?"

"I didn't even know he was coming here," Kelsey said. "He just showed up with his friends and practically cornered me in the hotel earlier. I tried to ignore him, but he persisted and we had a long talk. It's complicated, Ash, it really is. He and I just have so much history together, and my family always worshiped him; maybe it is best I give him another chance."

"But what about…?" Ashleigh began, but was cut off.

"My friendship with Spidey?" Kelsey asked. "It's just that, a friendship. Nothing more."

"But you told him you liked him," Ashleigh said.

"Really, that was partly your doing," Kelsey said. "But it was true and I really thought I was ready to move on. But after talking to Robert, I really think the best thing right now is to give it another chance."

"Well if that's what you want, then I guess it's your decision," Ashleigh said. "You're not transferring back to Penn State now that you're back with him, are you?"

"No I'm not," Kelsey said. "I've been at CRU less than two months and I really am having a great time. I never would have imagined joining the Greek system or interning at a great company like Clarissa's firm. So I'm at CRU to stay; I've got the entire summer to spend at home with Robert."

-GREEK-

"So I have two grand littles now, Bex," Casey said back at the group. "That and the fact I'm turning twenty-three next week makes me feel old."

"Hey, I've got a grandkid myself and I'm still very much young," Cappie said.

"That guy was a total douche," Spidey spoke up, referring to Robert.

"Yeah, I can tell he definitely has some douche-like qualities," Cappie agreed.

"And did you see how rude he was," Rusty said.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Casey asked. "He may have seemed a bit standoffish, but you just met him and you sound like you want to kill him."

"He's her idiot of an ex-boyfriend," Rusty said.

"Well, was her ex," Cappie said. "Now he's her idiot of a boyfriend again, apparently."

"If anyone's the idiot here, it's me," Spidey said. "Now I need to go to the bathroom."

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Casey said. "Was something going on with the two of them before Robert came back in the picture?"

"There was," Rusty said. "They went to the date function together earlier this month and admitted they both liked each other, but apparently she was still stuck on Robert."

"And they were the top pick in the bet with the guys as the most likely couple to hook up over spring break," Cappie said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you guys make bets on who's going to hook up," Casey said.

"Yeah, and guess who was the top pick during our junior year?" Cappie asked.

"Me and you?" Casey asked. Cappie nodded.

"Beaver and Wade said you were the subject of bets for four years," Rusty said. "Some of the guys lost a lot of money over you."

"Well I for one am glad that no one has to bet on us anymore," Casey said, smiling over at Cappie. Ashleigh walked back over to them.

"I think there's more to this Robert guy than meets the eye," Ashleigh said. "The way she talked about him before, there's no way she would have just gotten back together with him like that if something else wasn't going on."

"I'm not sure what's going on with Robert," Rusty began. "I just feel bad for Spidey. I'm gonna go check on him."

"Grandpa Cappie's coming with you," Cappie said. "Love triangles are one of my many areas of wisdom."

"I guess spring break's not complete without someone's relationship drama," Casey said once Rusty and Cappie left. "I'm glad Cappie and I aren't the center of it this year."

"And I'm glad I'm in a relationship and not obsessing over flip flops or trying to be someone I'm not just to hook up with a guy on spring break," Ashleigh said.

"You two are both lucky," Rebecca spoke up suddenly. "I'm beginning to rethink your idea from last year, Ash; I may need a new identity to get a spring break relationship."

"If you want a spring break relationship, Bex, I'm pretty sure you could have one that would go beyond spring break," Ashleigh said. "Where's Evan tonight?"

"Calvin talked him into hanging out with the Omega Chis," Rebecca said. "But what's he got to do with anything; I don't think we're getting back together anytime soon."

"You know he's still into you," Ashleigh said.

"I just don't think he's ready to be in a relationship with me again," Rebecca said.

"Bex, are you sure you're trying to make him prove himself to you?" Casey asked. "Or are you just trying to prove something to yourself?"

"What would I be trying to prove to myself?" Rebecca asked.

"That you really are as independent as you say you are," Casey said. "That you don't need a guy to make you happy, and that you're not needy."

"I don't want to need a guy to make me happy," Rebecca said. "And the fact that I think I do really bothers me."

"Bex, everyone needs love, no matter who you are," Casey said. "It's human nature, and you don't have to be needy just because you're in a relationship."

"Is this your way of telling me you think I should get back with Evan?" Rebecca asked.

"It's my way of telling you that you should accept human nature, and don't feel you can't be independent if you're with a guy," Casey said. "As far as getting back with Evan, you have to follow your own heart on that."

"I agree with Case; you're a strong person, Bex," Ashleigh said. "And being in a relationship doesn't have to make you any less strong."

"Maybe," Rebecca said. "But right now I really shouldn't be thinking about relationships. We're staring out at this section of the beach we've got all to ourselves. Race you to the water; last one in's a rotten egg!" Rebecca was off and running halfway to the water before Casey and Ashleigh even had a chance to get up.

-GREEK-

"Mmm, something smells good in here," Casey said as she woke up the morning of the last full day of spring break.

"Happy Unbirthday Birthday, Case," Cappie said. "I ordered us blueberry pancakes for breakfast.

"You know I love blueberry pancakes," Casey smiled. "But my birthday's not until next week."

"That's why I called it your Unbirthday Birthday," Cappie said. "Since your birthday didn't fall on spring break this year and we're going to both be back at work on your birthday, I figured we'd celebrate today. If there's one thing you've wanted to do in Myrtle and haven't yet, what would it be?"

"I've seen that place that gives helicopter tours of the city," Casey said. "I've wanted to do that, but it's way too expensive."

"Correction, it was too expensive when we only had college money," Cappie said. "Now we've got real world money, and I'm going to treat you for your birthday."

-GREEK-

"The view up here is amazing!" Casey said excitedly as she and Cappie were in the helicopter looking down on Myrtle Beach from above.

"So that's how crazy we all look from above," Cappie said with a laugh, observing the spring break scene on the beach.

"I'm not surprised we can kinda hear them from up here," Casey said.

"So what do you say, Case?" Cappie asked. "Was this your best spring break ever?"

"It definitely was," Casey said with a smile. "I'm glad we all didn't spend the entire time just hanging out at the beach this year. I always wanted to go to other places, like that amusement park, but it was always about the parties, and the drama that came up."

"Well I'm glad the two of us have no drama this year," Cappie smiled. "And I never realized how many awesome things there were to do here that weren't right on the beach."

"We've got ourselves some new spring break traditions," Casey said. "And hopefully we'll be able to come back next year and keep them going, and make some more."

"I think we will," Cappie said. "Who says the real world doesn't give you a break every now and then? We may not be getting paid for being on vacation right now, but everyone needs a little time off, paid or not."

"I wonder where we'll be a year from now," Casey said. "I wonder if I'll still be with this job, if you'll still be going to different chapters of KT, how often we'll get to see our friends and each other."

"We may still be in the same place we are a year from now," Cappie said. "Or our lives could take a completely unexpected turn. But if that happens, I think we know by now our lives will take that turn together. We're at a time in our lives where we just need to enjoy the ride and take whatever comes our way. That's what being young is all about."

"Oh, you definitely helped me see what enjoying life is about," Casey smiled. "But you know me, always thinking about the future."

"And I think it's a good thing to think about it," Cappie said, putting an arm around her. "Just don't worry about it. Now let's sit back, enjoy the rest of our ride here, then we'll go meet everyone for dinner at Hard Rock." Casey leaned into him and they continued looking at the view of Myrtle Beach below them.

-GREEK-

"I can't believe the next time we see you, Cap, we'll be about ready to graduate," Heath said as everyone was packing up the bus and getting ready to leave the next day.

"Well, enjoy your last month as a college kid," Cappie said. "And make sure you pass your finals this time."

"Don't worry, I will," Heath said.

"Beav, Wade, you too, party it up this last month of college," Cappie said.

"Oh we will for sure!" Wade said.

"Our time as actives is going to end with a bang," Beaver said.

"Not the choice of words I'd use but it'll do," Cappie laughed.

"Good luck getting that house under control," Spidey said.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Cappie said. "You take care, and don't beat yourself up over the whole Kelsey and Robert thing."

"I really think there's something suspicious going on with that guy," Spidey said. "And I'm determined to find out what it is."

"Ash, good luck on the GRE and try not to freak out again," Casey said. "You're going to be just fine."

"I'll try not to, and hopefully the next time I see you I'll be an official CRU grad student," Ashleigh said.

"Spitter, keep up the good work," Cappie said. "I'll make sure to put in a good word for you when Nationals votes on the winner of the grant."

"Thanks, I've been sending e-mails every month telling them what we've been doing," Rusty said.

"I'm going to be on high alert for the next nine hours for any calls from foreign reality shows," Casey joked.

"Don't worry," Rusty laughed. "On the ride back pretty much everybody just sacks out on the bus." Everyone finished saying goodbye and the brothers, Ashleigh, and Katherine boarded the Kappa Tau bus.

"Have a good trip back, guys!" Cappie called. "See you all graduation weekend."

"Bye!" Everyone called and waved at Cappie and Casey out the windows as the KT bus drove away and headed back to Cyprus.

A/N: Looking up stuff about Myrtle Beach for this chapter makes me want to go there now. :) Thanks so much for the support on the Greek: Senior Year idea; I'm definitely going to be doing that after I finish the last two chapters of this story. I'm not sure how long I'll make it; probably longer than this one since it'll cover a whole year and not just one semester. Also, I made a new Twitter account where I'll be posting when I update, so feel free to follow if you're on Twitter; the link is in my profile.


	9. New Beginnings

Episode #9: New Beginnings

Setting: Starts about two weeks after the end of #8

Synopsis: The KTs help Heath and Calvin raise money for their summer volunteer trip. Meanwhile, some of the Greeks begin looking ahead to the following year, and Rusty gets a shocking invitation.

-GREEK-

Rusty burst open the door to the KT house and made his way inside and out of the pouring rain.

"You're drenched," Spidey said, who was in the living room.

"Well thanks for that observation," Rusty said. "I was in the lab all day, and just ran all the way back here in the pouring rain. It did not look like rain when I left this morning."

"You're a scientist, Spitter," Beaver said. "Shouldn't you know when it's going to rain?"

"Yeah, I'm a scientist; not a very good weatherman," Rusty said.

"We've been trying to call you all afternoon," Spidey said.

"Yeah, that's why I ran back here," Rusty said. "My phone was on silent and I just got your calls." It was then he noticed some of the guys moving old furniture and other various things up from the basement and into the living room. "What's going on; are we being evicted?"

"No, but we've got a serious basement situation," Heath said, as he and Wade placed an old end table down in the living room. "It's rained every day for a week, and now we're starting to flood down there."

"So now we have to move all this stuff up here and find someplace to keep it for a few days," Spidey said. Just then, Ashleigh walked into the house, drier than Rusty because she had an umbrella, and almost walked into a loveseat that was now sitting not far from the front door.

"That was not there yesterday," she said, walking over to Rusty.

"Our basement's flooding," Rusty said. "So now all the stuff down there has to come up here, and we'll probably barely have room to walk."

"Isn't some of this furniture from the old house?" Ashleigh asked, looking around the room. "I thought you got rid of all this stuff."

"We need to get rid of some of it," Rusty said. "But nobody felt like going through the old boxes when we moved in, so we just threw them in the basement here. As for the furniture from the old house, I really don't know why we kept it; I'll probably try to sell it sometime soon."

"If this rain doesn't stop soon, we may need to build an ark," Beaver commented, coming back up from the basement carrying more boxes.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Rusty said. "I'll go call buildings and grounds and have them bring us a pump."

"Oh, I already did that," Spidey spoke up. "They're at the Tri Pi house now cause they're flooding too, and then they'll be over here."

"Great, well then let's see if we can find a better place to put all of this," Rusty said. "But first I'm going to go get dry."

-GREEK-

"Cal, I just got off the phone with All Hands Volunteers," Heath said, walking over to Calvin who was sitting in Dobler's waiting for him. "We were accepted as volunteers in Japan for this summer!"

"Really, that's awesome!" Calvin exclaimed. "I was hoping we'd get in."

"The only thing is we need to come up with the money to get ourselves there," Heath said.

"I figured as much," Calvin said. "I really want to do this, but where are we going to come up with the money?"

"I'd say just ask our parents," Heath said. "My parents love that we're helping out like this; I'm sure they'd give me the money."

"I'm sure mine would, too," Calvin said. "But wouldn't it be better if we did it on our own? We could raise the money ourselves. We need to learn if we're going to have our own organization someday."

"I'm not in business school yet," Heath said. "The most I know about fundraising is from high school." Calvin then saw Rusty and Ashleigh walk into Dobler's.

"But I know the perfect person we can ask," Calvin said. "Someone who has a job in marketing."

"Hey guys," Ashleigh and Rusty greeted, walking over to them.

"Hey guess what?" Calvin asked.

"What?" Rusty asked.

"We just got accepted to be volunteers in Japan this summer," Heath said.

"Good for you guys," Rusty said. "That's what you wanted to do this summer."

"Yeah, ever since the earthquake we knew that's where we wanted to go next," Calvin said. "The only thing is we need to come up with the money to get ourselves there and back. You're a marketer, Ash, what do you suggest?"

"I think I know exactly what you can do," Ashleigh said. "What about selling the stuff in the KT house that's preventing everyone from walking in there right now?"

"I think that's a great idea," Rusty said. "Really, I saw boxes of stuff in there from parties that were thrown in the 1970s. We'll never use any of it again, so why not sell it and you guys can have the money to buy plane tickets."

"That sounds good and all," Heath began. "But who's going to buy stuff like a bunch of T-shirts from the 1971 Elvis party?"

"What about old alumni?" Ashleigh asked. "I know if there's one thing that gets ZBZ alumni to give money, it's philanthropy. It's all about telling people that what you're doing is for a good cause. Say if they give you ten dollars, then you'll send them an Elvis shirt."

"I'm sure alumni who aren't like Lasker Parkes would buy some of it," Rusty said. "And as for the furniture, we can just have a yard sale," Rusty said. "Some of it is really old, but maybe somebody will want it."

"You know what they say," Calvin said. "One man's trash is another's treasure."

-GREEK-

"So as you all know, house elections are coming up," Rebecca announced at a ZBZ chapter meeting.

"Can't we just skip the fancy stuff?" Heather asked. "We all know you're going to be president again next year, right everyone?"

"But what if someone else wants to run?" Abby asked. "Like me."

"You want to run for president?" Rebecca asked, surprised. "But you're pledge educator."

"So was Casey when she was made president," Abby said. "It's only fair to have an election."

"I guess you're right," Rebecca said. "We've also got the philanthropy chair position to fill."

"Wait, I'm not graduating, though," Laura spoke up.

"What do you mean you're not graduating?" Rebecca asked. "You're supposed to graduate this year."

"Supposed to, but I'm not going to," Laura said. "Anyway, I'll still be philanthropy chair next year."

"Okay then, I guess that's it for right now," Rebecca said. "Campaigns for president and other open positions will start soon and elections will be the week before Initiation Week. Meeting adjourned." Rebecca walked into the kitchen to get a drink where he saw Dale stocking the cupboards with food.

"Can you tell me why your girlfriend's not graduating?" Rebecca asked.

"What, of course she's graduating," Dale said confused. "But as far as I know she's staying in Cyprus."

"She said right in the middle of the meeting that she's not," Rebecca said.

"That's strange," Dale said. "She never told me she wasn't."

"But did she tell you she was?" Rebecca asked. "You said as far as you know she's staying in Cyprus, meaning you haven't really asked her."

"She's a senior," Dale said. "I assumed she would be graduating. And she hasn't talked about leaving Cyprus."

"Are you sure you two have an actual relationship?" Rebecca asked. "Or is it just a fling that doesn't go beyond whatever strange mutual attraction you have to each other?"

"We have a relationship," Dale protested.

"Really, do you even know what her major is?" Rebecca asked.

"It's criminal justice," Dale said.

"And did you know she just declared that her major last year?" Rebecca asked. "Or do you know what she wants to do after college?"

"I guess we haven't talked about life after college a whole lot," Dale said. "So we don't know every little thing about each other yet; it's not that big of a deal."

"But you should at least be able to talk about life," Rebecca said. "If you're not on the same page, then there's really no relationship there."

"Why are you trying to give me relationship advice, anyway?" Dale asked curiously.

"I really don't know," Rebecca said. "It just came out. I guess I'm becoming more like a psychologist every day. But if I were you, I'd want to know why she wasn't graduating on time." With that Rebecca grabbed a bottle of water and left the kitchen.

-GREEK-

"Guys!" Rusty called out, making his way through piles of stuff and sitting down in his chair. "We cannot keep all of this stuff here anymore. We've barely been able to walk the past few days without tripping over something."

"Just give it a few days for the basement to dry up and then it'll go back downstairs," Anthony Hopkins said.

"Then what happens if we flood again next year?" Rusty said. "It'll be the same thing all over again. What if I said we could sell some of this stuff to help out a brother in need?" He motioned toward Heath to speak.

"Calvin and I are going to Japan this summer, and we're trying to get money to buy our plane tickets," Heath said.

"But who would buy all of it?" Wade asked.

"I've been on the phone with alumni all morning," Spidey said. "This guy I just called gave a hundred dollars; he's got five kids and wants old party shirts for all of them. It turns out no one's called alumni asking for donations in about ten years. Some of them were left wondering if we even still existed."

"Who knew a bunch of old guys would still want this stuff," Beaver said.

"They do," Spidey said. "My father's in the minority; most KT alumni I talked to today actually still care. We could make enough money to send Heath and Calvin to Japan and back twice over."

"Any extra money we make we'll donate to the charity," Heath said.

"And we'll have a yard sale on Saturday to sell the furniture and stuff that alumni wouldn't want," Rusty said.

-GREEK-

"I need your advice on how to crush Abby," Rebecca said to Ashleigh as they were walking through campus.

"Why, what did she do?" Ashleigh asked.

"She decided to run for president against me," Rebecca said.

"Wait, Abby's running for ZBZ president?" Ashleigh asked with a small laugh.

"See, isn't it crazy?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, she is pledge educator," Ashleigh said. "And she's been slightly less crazy since becoming an active, and has stopped raising her hand like a kindergartener."

"Yeah, she's been surprisingly good at the pledge educator job," Rebecca said. "But president; I think she's completely out of her mind."

"As crazy as it might seem, she may have what it takes to be the next president after you," Ashleigh said. "But I think she's about a year ahead of herself. I don't think you have to worry about her beating you this year."

"But she may have about half of the sorority on her side," Rebecca said. "She was president of her pledge class, and pledge educator this year. Therefore she's spent more time with the pledges than me, and they might support her."

"Just because they might like her as a person doesn't mean they think she's ready to run the house," Ashleigh said.

"But just to be on the safe side, how do I make sure I'm not going to lose the presidency?" Rebecca asked. "You were the one who helped me campaign and get elected last year."

"I helped you last year because I was still president and I wanted you to be my successor," Ashleigh said. "But this year the house is in your hands. If you want to get re-elected president, you need to find your own way to show the girls why you still deserve it."

"I should have called Casey," Rebecca said. "She's the master of all things campaigning."

"Bex, why do you think you've been a good president this year?" Ashleigh asked.

"I brought the house completely out of the scandal we were in for the past two years," Rebecca said. "We haven't had any deactivations all year, and Tegan hasn't been on our backs since that one time at the beginning of last semester. Hell, I helped us become the best chapter in the nation, I know what's best for the house, and I deserve a second year as president to make it even better."

"And that is exactly where your campaign should start," Ashleigh said. "You do know what's best for the house, and you've shown that as president this year. So you need to prove that you have more experience than Abby, and show the house what you want to do next year to make it even better."

"You're right," Rebecca said. "I'm a damn good president and proud of it! And I'm not about to lose it for my senior year. Abby doesn't know who she's up against."

-GREEK-

"Okay, make sure to put these in your bags and give them to your mommies and daddies," Beaver announced to the class of kindergarteners, passing out fliers for the KT yard sale as he was walking the kids to the buses. "And ask them to come to our charity yard sale on Saturday. We may even have a few things you might like."

"What's a charity yard sale?" six year old Bobby asked.

"Charity means we don't keep the money, but it goes to help other people," Beaver said.

"Ooh, I love helping other people," five year old Susie spoke up. "I always help my mommy with the dishes, and my daddy in the garage."

"That's very good, Susie," Beaver smiled at the little girl, as the class went outside toward the buses. "I'll see you all tomorrow." The kids got on their respective buses and Beaver walked back in to the classroom.

"A charity yard sale, huh?" Mrs. Mayberry asked as he walked back in the classroom, looking at one of the flyers lying on the counter. "For Japan relief? That's a good idea."

"Yeah, one of my brothers is going there this summer to help out," Beaver said. "We're trying to raise money for plane tickets and a little extra for the relief."

"Well, would you want to take a few extra donations?" Mrs. Mayberry asked.

"If you have some things to give, that would be great," Beaver said.

"I think I have quite a few things I could give you," Mrs. Mayberry said. "Which brings me to something I want to talk to you about. I found out last week that my husband's management consulting firm is transferring him to New York. We're going to be moving this summer, so I'll be done teaching here at the end of this school year. By any chance were you planning on staying in Cyprus after you graduate?"

"Yeah I am," Beaver said. "My girlfriend's still got two more years of law school here, and a lot of my friends are here, so I want to stay."

"Would you be interested in a full-time teaching position next year?" Mrs. Mayberry asked.

"Seriously, I could get your job?" Beaver asked, maybe a little too excitedly.

"I'll take that as you're interested," Mrs. Mayberry said with a small laugh. "But yes, my position does need to be filled, and I told the principal I'd love for you to have it if you're interested. You will have to have an interview with the principal; that's standard procedure. But you're great with the kids and you're definitely one of the best student teachers I've ever had; I don't see why you wouldn't get the job."

"That would be awesome," Beaver said, still excited. "I guess I shouldn't be so excited that you have to leave, though."

"No, it's okay, you should be excited," Mrs. Mayberry said. "My husband and I are somewhat looking forward to the move. I'll miss the kids here, but I know I'm going to continue teaching up in New York. It's what I love, and I can tell it's what you love, too."

-GREEK-

"So I hear house elections are coming up soon," Evan said to Calvin.

"Yeah, Trip's probably going to be president again next year, since so far he's running unopposed," Calvin said.

"Wait, you're not going to run again?" Evan asked.

"Why would I?" Calvin asked. "Trip's been a better president this semester and he has the support of the house."

"But don't you want to see if you can get the support of the house and get elected for real?" Evan asked.

"I'm not sure if I can," Calvin said. "I'm just now getting back in with the house after being gone, and I probably still don't know half of what's happened this semester. But I am thinking about going for the IFC delegate position."

"I still think you might want to reconsider," Evan said. "You had what it took to be president last year; you just went about it the wrong way. This year, just leave the KTs out of it and you could have a shot at getting the presidency back."

-GREEK-

"Hey Case, I'm going back to California," Cappie said as he got on a Skype conversation with Casey.

"Really?" Casey asked. "What's going on in Boston?"

"Everything's as settled as it can be for now," Cappie said. "The pledge educator is now interim president, and Nationals is going to make an impeachment decision at the national meeting in three weeks. Which is why I'm going back to California; they want me to work on some things for the meeting and then be at the meeting."

"Remember how I told you that I'd be going to California in the next few weeks?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, do you know when you'll be there?" Cappie asked.

"I'm getting there at the end of next week and I'll be there for about three weeks," Casey said. "I'll be up in Sacramento for most of the time, but once I get some time off I'm making a drive down to San Diego. Frannie even wants me to stop in LA and see her for a day."

"And we can even go up to my hometown once the meeting's over," Cappie said. "My parents aren't there anymore of course, but there are plenty of aunts, uncles, and cousins you can meet."

"Yeah, I want to meet your family," Casey said. "All I've ever met is your parents. Speaking of family, are you up for a wedding at the end of the summer? I got an e-mail from my cousin Brittany a few days ago and she's getting married in Chicago in August."

"So that's what people do nowadays, send wedding invites via e-mail?" Cappie asked with a small laugh.

"She said she's trying to save money," Casey said. "She's even using my aunt's wedding dress."

"I'd love to go," Cappie said. "I'll get to spend some time with the extended Cartwright clan."

"My extended family is a crazy bunch, to say the least," Casey said with a laugh. "I haven't seen a lot of them in a while, so it should be interesting. But I think you might like them."

"Of course I'll like them; they're your family," Cappie said. "And it's my job to make them like me. As for my family, they already like you and really want to meet you; my parents have told them a lot about you."

"I can't wait," Casey said with a smile.

-GREEK-

"Are you sure everything looks okay?" Ashleigh asked Rusty as he was helping her finish her grad school application in his room.

"You did great, just like I said you would," Rusty smiled.

"What about my personal statement?" Ashleigh asked.

"It's amazing, Ash," Rusty said. "You never told me that's how you got started in marketing."

"Well I really never thought much of it," Asheligh said. "But looking back on it when writing my personal statement, that's how I really became interested in marketing. There I was, a junior in high school working for a local clothes store that was on the verge of going out of business. All I could think of was that I couldn't lose that job or else I'd be completely broke. So I took matters into my own hands and helped start a fashion show that ended up increasing sales and keeping the company in business. To this day they still have one a few times a year."

"So that was your 'a-ha' moment when you knew you wanted to go into marketing?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Ashleigh said, as they got up and started heading downstairs. "That was the point in my life when it was time to start thinking about college and I had no idea what I wanted to go to college for. My boss helped me out a little by suggesting I major in marketing, and now here I am." They got downstairs where they saw Calvin in the foyer looking over some of the stuff they would sell at the yard sale.

"Hey, Ash, how much do you think someone would pay for this?" Calvin asked, referring to an old lounge chair.

"Well it has to be at least twenty years old," Ashleigh said, observing it. "It's not in bad shape but it's not in great shape either. I'd say you may get about thirty dollars. The thing about yard sales, though, is it's all about negotiation. If you talk to the right person, you could get even more money."

"How do we know who those people are?" Calvin asked.

"At my family's garage sale a couple summers ago, sometimes I just knew them when I saw them," Asheligh said. "Hey, I could be your marketing consultant if you need some help."

"That would be great," Calvin said. "We could really use a marketing consultant, since that's one area of business I still need to learn. Consider yourself hired!"

"Awesome," Ashleigh smiled. "But first I need to go put this application in the mail."

"Oh, you finished?" Calvin asked.

"Yep," Ashleigh said. "Now it's time to get rid of it and play the waiting game. I'll be back in a while." Ashleigh said goodbye to them and left the house.

"Do you think I should run for Omega Chi president again?" Calvin asked Rusty once Ashleigh left.

"Why the heck not?" Rusty replied. "You should have stayed president last year, but things didn't exactly go as planned. Even though the KTs are on much better terms with the Omega Chis, Trip's still not my favorite person in the world and I think you deserve the presidency more than him."

"I don't know," Calvin said. "I was only president for a short time this year and all I got then was drama. Is being president of a fraternity really as great as you say it is?"

"It's more than I ever would have imagined for myself," Rusty said. "Heck, if you'd told me when we met at Rush freshman year that this was where I would be right now, I probably would have laughed in your face and called you crazy. But being president of KT has been, hands down, the best experience of my life. Wanting to start an organization someday obviously shows you want to be a leader; why not start with running for Omega Chi president?"

"Maybe I will go for it," Calvin said.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we were presidents of the two best fraternities on campus?" Rusty asked.

"That would be pretty awesome," Calvin said.

-GREEK-

"Oh, hey," Dale said, walking into the ZBZ laundry room with a basket of clothes and seeing Laura sitting on one of the washing machines reading a book. "Abby just gave me this." He held up a button that said, 'Abby for ZBZ President.' "I never thought anyone would have the guts to go up against Rebecca."

"I think even she knows she's not going to win this year," Laura said. "She may be liked by the pledges but even they want Rebecca as president for another year. It's like she's practicing for next year's election."

"What are you doing in here?" Dale asked. "Do you normally hang out in the laundry room?"

"Yeah, when I'm doing laundry," Laura said.

"But isn't that mine and Rebecca's grandma's job?" Dale asked with a chuckle as he loaded the basket of clothes into another washer. "And sometimes the pledges'."

"I wash my own underwear," Laura said. "Because I think anyone other than my mom or me washing and touching it is gross."

"See, I never knew that about you," Dale said. "Just like I never knew you weren't graduating this year. What's up with that?"

"I added a specialization to my major that I need an extra year of classes for," Laura said.

"Really, what's that?" Dale asked.

"Corrections," Laura said. "I'm looking into being a corrections officer. I even got a summer internship."

"Well, you would know how to give orders for a job like that," Dale said jokingly.

"Hey, there's more to it than just giving orders," Laura said with a small laugh.

"I know, and I think you'd be good at it," Dale said. "But why did you never tell me about this before?"

"You never asked," Laura said.

"Should I have to ask?" Dale asked. "Shouldn't you just want to tell me about your life?"

"I guess I'm just used to thinking that no one gives a crap about my life unless they ask me about it," Laura said. "That's the way it's always been."

"You can't just think that people don't care," Dale said. "If people didn't care, you probably wouldn't even be in this sorority. And if I didn't care, you wouldn't be my girlfriend. After all, what's a relationship if you can't talk about life and be on the same page?"

"You got advice from Rebecca, didn't you?" Laura asked with a small smile.

"She kinda just handed it to me," Dale said. "But I thought about it and what she said is true. I want you to tell me about your life, good and bad."

"Well there is one good thing I haven't told you," Laura said. "I really am glad I'm staying in Cyprus next year."

-GREEK-

"Guys, you have to come and see the basement," Spidey said, entering the living room where some of the guys were hanging out.

"Why, what's down there?" Rusty asked.

"I spent the past two days cleaning it up after the water, a lot," Spidey said. "And I did a little something else to it, too. Come check it out." Rusty, Beaver, Heath, and a few more of the guys followed him down the stairs.

"I don't think it was this clean when we moved in," Rusty said once they arrived downstairs.

"Yeah, and check out the walls," Spidey said. The guys scanned the basement and saw Spidey had recreated the Kappa Tau Hall of Fame that was at the old house, and it was complete with some new mementos that must have been found in old boxes.

"Whoa, you put the Hall of Fame back up," Beaver said surprised. "I couldn't find the box of that stuff for the life of me."

"I looked through every single box we brought out of here," Spidey said. "You wouldn't believe the stuff I found. And I haven't even put all of it up yet. It's still a work in progress; by the end of the year the walls are going to be filled with stuff and pictures that show what KT truly is. Then we can use all of it to show the new pledges in the fall."

"I have to say the place looks good," Anthony Hopkins said. "But you talk like you've already been initiated. You're not there yet, pledge."

"But am I getting close?" Spidey asked.

"You're almost there," Rusty said.

"But almost only counts in horseshoes," Beaver said. "You're still not there yet."

"What's everyone doing down here?" Wade asked, walking down the stairs and seeing the basement. "Holy crap, it's clean and we actually have room to party down here now!"

"We can't party down here until I'm all done with it," Spidey said.

"Well then work quickly," Wade said. "Anyway, you'll never guess what happened. I just found out what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"What kind of job could you have come up with in the hour you've been gone?" Rusty asked.

"I went down to Gentleman's Choice to pass out fliers for the yard sale, among other things," Wade said. "Turns out their manager is retiring after this semester, and the manager job is open."

"You want to manage a gay bar?" Heath asked surprised.

"Not that one," Wade said with a laugh. "The other one. I want to run a strip club! There's no better career out there."

"Sounds like the perfect job for you," Beaver said. "I never have seen the guy who runs that place, but I heard he's like seventy."

"He's seventy-two," Wade said. "I met him when I asked about the job; he does not look like he should be running a strip club anymore, and everyone who works there is glad he's retiring. They call him Old Barney."

"You think they'll give you a manager position right out of college?" Rusty asked.

"I have been one of their best customers, if you know what I mean," Wade said. "And after dealing with Old Barney for years, they want someone much younger. They're looking to hire someone from this year's graduating class; I've got an interview next week."

"If you get the job you need to have KT only nights next year," Anthony Hopkins said.

"Oh you better believe I will!" Wade said excitedly.

-GREEK-

"Do you see that guy over there?" Ashleigh asked Rusty at the yard sale on Saturday, pointing to a man who was helping his wife load a chair they just bought into their truck. "I got him to pay fifty dollars for that chair that I said would only sell for thirty."

"You're a natural salesperson," Rusty smiled. "Between today's sale and alumni sales and donations, we've made enough money for Calvin and Heath's tickets and we've got some extra to donate to the relief."

"And you can actually walk in your house again, and even in your basement," Ashleigh said.

"Yeah, you have to see the basement," Rusty said. "Spidey's been working on it pretty much nonstop the past four days."

"Oh, I already saw it," Ashleigh said. "He recruited me and Kelsey for decorating opinions when you were in lab yesterday." Rusty's phone went off just then.

"Hello," he answered.

"Is this Rusty?" the man on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah," Rusty said. "Who's calling?"

"This is Blaze calling from Kappa Tau Gamma National Headquarters," Blaze responded.

"Oh, Cappie's boss, right?" Rusty asked.

"That's me," Blaze said. "But I'm not calling you about Cappie; I'm calling you about you. We've been receiving your e-mails and we're impressed with what you've done with your chapter this semester."

"Thanks," Rusty replied. "I've done my best."

"And your best has made your chapter a finalist for the KT Prize," Blaze said.

"Seriously?" Rusty asked excitedly.

"Yes," Blaze said. "And we're inviting the presidents of all the finalist chapters out to San Diego for the national meeting to make a presentation, and from that we'll decide who wins. Can you be in San Diego three weeks from Monday?"

"Wow, of course I'll be there!" Rusty said, surprised.

"Excellent," Blaze said. "Bring someone from your chapter with you if you want, or you can come yourself, either way. I'll e-mail you some info on flights and hotels, and we'll reimburse you for your reservations."

"This is incredible, thank you so much," Rusty said happily.

"Hey, it was your hard work that earned it," Blaze said. "We'll see you in a few weeks." They hung up and Rusty stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

"What happened?" Ashleigh asked curiously. "What did Cappie's boss want? Sounded pretty important."

"We're finalists for the KT Prize," Rusty said. "He just invited me to the KT national meeting in California."

"That's incredible, Russ," Ashleigh said excitedly. "So why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I'm just shocked," Rusty said. "It's not every day you get told you're up for a national award and get handed a free trip to California."

"You deserve this," Ashleigh smiled, giving him a hug. "You've worked hard and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Ash, that means a lot," Rusty smiled. "I wish you could come out with me."

"Believe me, I would if I could," Ashleigh said. "But I won't be able to take any more vacation until later in the summer. You should tell everybody the good news; looks like we don't have customers right now."

"Yeah, we've sold pretty much everything worthwhile," Rusty said. The guys were mostly just hanging out in the front yard, some of whom were in a group throwing a football around. Rusty stood up on a chair that was next to the yard sale tables, and called out to the brothers. "Everyone, can I have your attention please!" The guys stopped throwing the ball and looked at Rusty. "I'm going to California!" Before he could continue, he got confused looks from some of the guys.

"You mean for the summer?" Spidey asked. "Did you get an internship?"

"No, it's not that," Rusty said. "Our chapter is a finalist for the KT Prize and I'm going to National Headquarters to make a presentation and hopefully win it for us."

"Whoa, seriously?" Anthony Hopkins asked.

"Nationals just called you up and invited you to California?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, it was Cappie's boss that called," Rusty said. "All the finalists are invited to the national meeting in three weeks to present."

"How come all of us can't go on this epic adventure across the country?" Beaver asked.

"Well, they can't buy plane tickets for an entire house," Rusty said. "But I promise I'll take lots of pictures and I'll bring back something, which hopefully includes a lot more money than I left with."

"I think this day calls for a celebration," Heath said. "Calvin and I now have enough money for this summer and a little extra to donate, and Spitter here's going on an epic adventure that could put KT on top!"

"I think we need to drink to this," Beaver said. "Let's go get the beer!" The KTs cheered and headed toward the house.

-GREEK-

"Spitter, how was the sale?" Cappie answered the phone when Rusty called him.

"We made a lot of money; enough for Calvin and Heath," Rusty said. "But you'll never guess who called me."

"Dr. Phil?" Cappie joked.

"No, not Dr. Phil," Rusty laughed. "It was your boss at Nationals. Our chapter is a finalist for the KT Prize and he invited me to California to present at the national meeting."

"Hey, congrats!" Cappie said excitedly. "I'll be seeing you out there then."

"You're going to be there for the meeting?" Rusty asked.

"Yep," Cappie said. "I'm actually sitting in the airport right now waiting to fly back out. Case will probably be down too right around the time you're out."

"Yeah, I will," Casey said, coming onto the line. "Congratulations, Russ."

"Thanks, Case," Rusty said. "How'd you get on here?"

"I was talking to Cappie then had to go to the bathroom," Casey said. "He must've put you through on three-way. But the phone was on speaker in my bedroom so I heard everything. So you might be right up there with ZBZ, and CRU might have 2 Greek chapters that are the best in the nation."

"I still can't believe this is really happening," Rusty said. "But I can't wait to go to California. Now I've just got to prepare a presentation in three weeks."

"I know you can do it," Casey said. "I've put many a presentation for class together in three days or less."

"I'm starting on it tomorrow," Rusty said. "But first, we're having a party tonight."

"You go and celebrate then," Cappie said. "Keep me updated on the presentation and we'll see you in San Diego." Rusty said goodbye to Cappie and Casey and hung up, while Cappie stayed on the line with Casey.

"I've got no doubt in my mind that I made the right decision in making Rusty president," Cappie said to Casey.

"I know you made the right choice, too," Casey said. "This means so much to him and I can't wait to see how things turn out in California. But I definitely have a good feeling about it."

"So do I, Case," Cappie said. "So do I."

A/N: Next chapter will be this story's finale! But the sequel, Greek: Senior Year, will be posted most likely within a few weeks after I finish this one. I took this chapter to start leading into the CRU scene for the sequel, and to hopefully hint at what may happen in the finale chapter. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the OCs and the new drama; that's definitely something that's going to carry over into the sequel. :)

I've been posting one chapter every weekend, but it's a possibility I may not be finished with the final chapter by next weekend because I'm going out of town. But if I don't have it up next weekend, I will ASAP the week after. :)


	10. California Dreamin'

Episode #10, Season Finale: California Dreamin'

Setting: About three weeks after the end of #9

Synopsis: Rusty travels to KT National Headquarters in San Diego, California to make a presentation at the Kappa Tau annual meeting about why his KT chapter should win the prize. Meanwhile, Greeks back at CRU prepare for the summer, and graduation approaches for three KTs.

-GREEK-

"I can't believe in less than 24 hours, I'm going to be in California, and in 2 days I'll be giving what is probably the biggest presentation of my life," Rusty said to Ashleigh as they were hanging out in his room.

"You're going to do great," Ashleigh reassured. "You've been practicing things to say on me all week."

"If we don't get this money, we're not going to be able to have a good Rush and I don't know what's going to happen to the house next year," Rusty said.

"Russ, now you know that's not true," Ashleigh said. "I think you're just really nervous right now. No matter what happens, everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" Rusty asked.

"Because it's you," Ashleigh smiled. "You're amazing, and when you set your mind to something, you don't stop until you make it happen. So you're going to make this happen one way or another."

"You always know what to say, don't you," Rusty smiled and kissed her. Someone knocked on Rusty's door, and they got up off the bed.

"Come in," Rusty said. The door opened and Spidey walked in.

"Hey Russ, can I talk to you a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rusty asked.

"I'll be downstairs," Ashleigh said and left the room.

"Check this out," Spidey said. He showed a poster board to Rusty. It was a collage with pictures of all the work the guys did over the past semester. It also had a list of "Reasons Why Our Kappa Tau Chapter is the Best." "I've been working on it for the past few weeks. I thought it might be a good addition to the presentation."

"Wow, this is great," Rusty said with a smile, looking it over.

"Great enough for you to let me go on the trip with you?" Spidey asked with a hint of hope. Rusty sighed; his little brother had been bugging him for the past couple of weeks about wanting to go to California with him, but Rusty thought that this was something he needed to do for the house on his own.

"How come you want to go so badly?" Rusty asked, sitting down on his bed.

"I want to help," Spidey said. "This is important to all of us. Come on, I can back you up."

"Even if I did say you could come," Rusty said. "Where are you going to get a plane ticket for a flight that leaves in twelve hours?"

"I may have booked a ticket on your flight about two weeks ago," Spidey said. "Please, can I come?" he asked, now sounding somewhat like a little kid who wanted candy from his mommy.

"All right," Rusty said with a chuckle. "I guess there's no stopping you now. Pack your bags; we leave at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much, Russ," Spidey responded excitedly. "I promise I'll be there to back you up." He ran out of the room excitedly to start packing. Rusty went downstairs where Ashleigh was sitting in the kitchen.

"Why did your little brother just run out of here like the house was on fire?" Ashleigh asked.

"Oh, he probably went to pick up some things for the trip," Rusty said. "He's been asking for the past two weeks about going, and I finally gave in. Check this out." He handed her the poster board collage. "It's gonna go great with the presentation."

"I think it's sweet how he's trying to prove himself to you," Ashleigh said. "Kinda like you did to Cappie."

"Yeah, well, soon we're both going to be trying to prove ourselves and the house to Nationals," Rusty said.

-GREEK-

"Good luck, I know you're going to do great," Ashleigh said to Rusty at the airport the next morning, where she was dropping the guys off. "Call me when you get out there and keep me updated."

"I will," Rusty smiled. "Hey, if you could have any souvenir from California, what would it be?"

"You don't have to get me anything," Ashleigh said. "I'm sure you'll be busy with the meeting."

"I want to," Rusty said. "Plus if I'm not mistaken, someone's birthday is soon after I get back."

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," Ashleigh smiled.

"I'll just surprise you," Rusty said.

"Looking forward to it," Ashleigh said. "I'll miss you this week."

"I'll miss you, too," Rusty said and kissed her. They broke apart when Spidey came back from the restroom.

"Ready to go?" Spidey asked Rusty.

"Yep," Rusty said. He turned to Ashleigh and gave her one more kiss. "I'll see you Friday."

"Bye, guys," Ashleigh said. "Have fun and be safe!"

"Bye, Mom," Spidey said jokingly as he and Rusty started walking toward security. Ashleigh laughed and waved at them, watching them get in line for security.

-GREEK-

"Hey, Cap, did Rusty's flight get in yet?" Casey called Cappie as he was sitting in a café at the San Diego Airport.

"Not yet," Cappie said. "They were late getting out of Denver where they had a layover, but they should be here pretty soon. Where are you now?"

"I'm about halfway between Sacramento and L.A.," Casey said. "This car I rented is a piece of crap. I'll be lucky if it makes it to San Diego, but we're going to have to find something else for our trip."

"It's a good thing then that my boss is letting me borrow his car," Cappie said. "We'll use that when we go on our trip."

"Really, he's just letting you use his car?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, he's got three of them," Cappie said.

"_Flight 1647 from Denver has just landed,_" Cappie heard over the loudspeaker. "_Passengers will be deplaning shortly._"

"That's their flight," Cappie said.

"I'll let you go then," Casey said. "Have fun and give me a call tonight."

"We will," Cappie said. "You have fun in L.A. and make sure Frannie doesn't try to brainwash you against me."

"Don't worry," Casey laughed. "She assured me this would be a friendly get-together. And no one could brainwash me against you; I love you."

"I love you too, Case," Cappie said. "I'll call you tonight." Cappie stood up and made his way toward baggage claim, where Rusty and Spidey were going to meet him. Cappie saw them walking over a few minutes later.

"Hey Cappie!" Rusty greeted happily.

"Spitter, Pledge Spidey!" Cappie said. "Welcome to the other side of the country!"

"This is so awesome!" Spidey said. "I can't believe we're here."

"I know," Rusty said. "I hope we have time to go sightseeing."

"You guys are such tourists," Cappie laughed. "But I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to go out." Rusty and Spidey grabbed their suitcases when they came out a few minutes later, then they followed Cappie outside to Blaze's car, and Cappie drove them back to their hotel room.

"I'm supposed to head over to KT National Headquarters to help get ready for the start of the meeting tomorrow," Cappie said. "Why don't you guys come over and see the place; then you can go exploring when I'm working?"

"And meet the people I'll be presenting to on Wednesday?" Rusty asked. "I'm not sure."

"Spitter, don't be so nervous," Cappie said. "Everything's going to be fine. Come on, I've already told them a lot about you; they want to meet you." Rusty let Cappie drag him and Spidey to the KT National Headquarters building, which was only a couple blocks up from their hotel.

"Wow, this is KT Nationals?" Spidey asked when they got to the building that said, _Kappa Tau Gamma National Headquarters_. It was a rather nice looking office building.

"This is it," Cappie said, leading them inside. They walked around for a few minutes, Cappie pointing out various rooms in the building. "This is where I've been working since I've been here," Cappie pointed out a small cubicle.

"Cappie, hey!" a man who looked to be around forty greeted, walking over to Cappie, Rusty, and Spidey. "These must be the brothers from your chapter you were talking about."

"My direct descendents," Cappie said proudly. "This is Spitter, my little brother, and current president of my chapter, and Pledge Spidey, my grand-little brother. Guys, this is Dipster, KT grand national president."

"Rusty Cartwright," Rusty introduced, holding his hand out to Dipster, who shook it. "It's nice to meet you, sir. It's so great to be here."

"It's great to have you here, Spitter and Pledge Spidey," Dipster said. "But enough with the formalities. We're all brothers here."

"Hey, is Blaze around?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, he's in his office," Dipster said. "I'll go get him for you guys."

"What kind of company lets you call the president Dipster?" Rusty asked.

"Everyone calls each other by their KT nicknames here," Cappie said. "Dipster's a huge nerd, but has always been a great KT. Reminds me of you guys."

"Hey, dude!" a man who looked to be about thirty-five greeted Cappie, coming over to the group. "I think I know who these guys are. Rusty, right, we talked on the phone."

"The name's Spitter," Rusty greeted. "Nice to meet you, dude! Thanks for inviting me here."

"Whoa, I like this kid already," Blaze said with a laugh, shaking Rusty's hand. "I've had my eye on your chapter all semester, and you deserve to be here. Welcome, Spitter."

"And I'm Pledge Spidey," Spidey greeted Blaze. "Soon to be initiated once we get back to Ohio."

"Good to have you along, Pledge," Blaze greeted. "But don't get up on your high horse; Hell Week ain't happened yet!"

-GREEK-

"Mr. Chambers, can I see you outside for a minute?" Professor Segal asked Evan back at CRU, as he came up to hand in his exam.

"Uh, yeah," Evan said slightly confused. Professor Segal left his TA in charge of the remaining students taking the exam, and followed Evan out of the classroom. He looked at something on his BlackBerry a minute before he spoke.

"Do you remember that judicial internship program through the US Supreme Court you applied for?" Professor Segal asked.

"Yeah," Evan said. "But I haven't heard back about it yet."

"I did," Professor Segal said. "I just got an e-mail from them and you were accepted to intern this summer." He handed Evan his BlackBerry and Evan read the e-mail.

"This is great," Evan said. "Thanks for being my reference, Professor Segal."

"You're welcome," Professor Segal said. "You've really improved as a student this semester and I can tell you have an interest in the law. This internship is going to be an excellent opportunity for you."

"It will be if I can find a place to stay in D.C. in two weeks' time," Evan said.

"I can't help you there," Professor Segal said. "But I'm sure you'll come up with something. Good luck."

"Thanks, Professor," Evan said. "Have a good summer." He walked out of the building and started back toward his apartment, when he saw Rebecca walking toward him.

"Hey, stranger," Rebecca said to Evan. "Haven't seen much of you lately."

"Finals just about killed me," Evan said. "But I just finished my last one; I have officially completed my first year of law school."

"Well, congratulations," Rebecca said. "Any luck finding a summer job?"

"Actually, yes," Evan said. "Professor Segal just told me that I've been accepted as a judicial intern in D.C. with the US Supreme Court."

"That's huge," Rebecca said. "Why don't you sound too excited about it?"

"Because I'll never be able to find a place to live that's in my price range in the next two weeks," Evan said. "The program helps pay for some day to day expenses, but housing is still my responsibility."

"Well how would you feel about mowing a lawn, feeding and walking a dog, and cleaning a house?" Rebecca asked.

"Huh?" Evan asked, confused about what she was getting at.

"You know I'm from around there," Rebecca said. "After my parents' divorce, my mom bought a house in a suburb of D.C. This summer, she and my grandma decided they want to go backpacking through Europe, so she's looking for someone to stay at the house and do those things."

"So I'd be house-sitting for your mom?" Evan asked.

"It's either that or I'm sure you could get a cheap room at the Shady Grove Inn," Rebecca joked.

"I guess I'll take the house-sitting then," Evan laughed. "If it's okay with your mom, that is. She doesn't hate me like your grandma does?"

"She doesn't hate anyone, except my father," Rebecca said. "She'll be glad I found someone to watch the place; she's had a lot on her plate and hasn't had time to find anyone. This summer will be the first time she can really get away from everything since the divorce."

"So I guess since your mom needs a house-sitter," Evan began. "That means you're not going to be home this summer?"

"No I won't," Rebecca said. "I'm staying here; I'm going to be a research assistant for one of my professors. I figured what's the sense of going home; my mom and grandma will be gone, I haven't really kept in touch with anyone I went to high school with, and I really don't want to be bothered by my dad."

"Well, it would be nice to spend some time with you this summer," Evan said. "At least come down on a long weekend."

"Maybe I will," Rebecca said. "Who knows, I just might surprise you."

-GREEK-

It was about 5:00 the next morning in California, and Cappie, Rusty, and Spidey were all asleep in their hotel room. Suddenly, a phone rang loudly and woke them all up.

"Did someone order a 5AM wake-up call?" Cappie asked groggily. "You know we don't have to be ready until 10."

"It's my phone," Spidey said. "I thought it was on silent, and I really don't know who'd be calling me this early." He got out of his bed and took the phone out in the hallway. "Hello."

"Hey," it was Kelsey on the other line. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Not to be mean, but why are you calling me at 5:00 in the morning?" Spidey asked.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry," Kelsey said. "It's 8:00 here, and I completely forgot about the 3 hour time difference. Go back to bed; I'll just call you later. Tell the guys sorry if I woke them up."

"No, you must have had a reason for calling this early," Spidey said. "What's up?

"I just got off the phone with my parents," Kelsey said. "They're making me leave CRU after this semester."

"What?" Spidey asked. "Why would they just do that to you?"

"They said that since I got back together with Robert that I shouldn't have a reason for staying here," Kelsey said. "CRU is more expensive than Penn State, and they think I can get just as good an education there as I can here. They said they thought that me coming here would just be temporary, and they hoped that spending a semester apart from him would make me want to get back together with him."

"What's the real deal with Robert?" Spidey asked. "Even after you broke up your parents still thought he was the greatest guy on Earth."

"Here's the thing," Kelsey began. "Robert and I have been pushed together by our families pretty much since we were born. Our parents have been best friends for years and we're both their only children. When we were little it was always play dates, then we were set up by our parents to go to the junior high formal together. Then in ninth grade we started dating."

"So you started dating him because your parents wanted you to, not because you wanted to?" Spidey asked.

"I think we may have started dating partly because our parents were so persistent," Kelsey said. "But I don't think that's why we continued dating. Robert was the only guy my parents ever wanted me with. I went on a few dates with other guys in junior high before we started dating, and I swear my dad was going to get out the shotgun and shoot the other guys. But my parents absolutely adore Robert and treat him like the son they never had. He's the perfect guy for me in their eyes."

"But is he the perfect guy in yours?" Spidey asked. "If he's so great, why'd you break up in the first place?"

"Looking back at things now, I think part of the reason we broke up is because we were spending way too much time together," Kelsey said. "We basically spent our entire twenty year lives together, up until when I transferred to CRU. Coming to CRU was going to be my life, my own life. I got back together with him thinking we could date and still go to separate schools for a few years. I don't want to leave CRU, but if I stay, my parents aren't going to help me pay for school."

"You need to stand up to them," Spidey said. "You're a legal adult; shouldn't you get to choose who you want to date and where you want to go to school?"

"I wish I could," Kelsey said. "I remember you telling me about standing up to your dad like you did. I just don't think I could do that, especially if they won't help me financially."

"You can't always be your parents' perfect child," Spidey said. "I stood up to my dad because I wanted a life of my own; I wanted to join Kappa Tau and have a real college experience. And I just couldn't take my dad trying to ruin that for me. By standing up to him, I'm now having the best time of my life at KT. I even had to stand up to my mom at first because she really didn't want me to join KT. You could be missing out on something great by not standing up to your parents. Do you really want to stay at CRU?"

"Yeah, I do," Kelsey said. "I really love ZBZ and pledging is going really well, I'm making great friends here, like you and my sisters, and I do still talk to my old friends from Penn State on Skype."

"Then tell them that," Spidey said. "If you have to get a job to pay for it, then get a job. It's your life, you should do what you want and you should be in a relationship with who you want, not who your parents want."

"Well, I really should let you get back to bed," Kelsey said. "And I've gotta finish getting ready for work, anyway."

"I probably won't even go back to bed," Spidey said. "I'm not really tired anymore."

"Sorry again for waking you, but thanks for the chat," Kelsey said. "I guess I'll try talking to my parents after work. Good night, or morning I suppose." They said goodbye and hung up.

"Hey, you guys awake?" Spidey whispered when he walked back into the room.

"Hmm?" Rusty asked, turning over in his bed. "I'm up."

"Sorry my phone woke you up," Spidey said. "Looks like Cappie went back to sleep fast."

"It's fine, I'm still on Ohio time anyway," Rusty said. "What's up; everything okay?"

"I hope it will be," Spidey said. "I think I'm gonna grab a shower since I'm up."

-GREEK-

"Hey, you guys are KTs," a guy who looked about Rusty's age came over to Rusty and Spidey, who were wearing KT T-shirts and eating breakfast downstairs in the hotel.

"Yeah we are," Rusty said. "You too?"

"I sure am," the guy said. "Mind if I join you guys?" Rusty motioned for him to sit down.

"So where are you guys from?" he asked, sitting down.

"Cyprus Rhodes University," Spidey said. "It's in Ohio."

"Wait, you're Cyprus Rhodes?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?" Rusty asked.

"You're only the comeback story of the year in KT land," the guy said. "Blaze mentioned your names yesterday, Spitter and Spidey, right?"

"That's us," Rusty said. "And you?"

"They call me Vintage Nate," Nate said. "I'm the president of KT at the University of North Carolina. We won the KT Prize last year, and I was invited back to present it to this year's winner."

"How did you win it last year?" Rusty asked.

"We actually won it as a start-up chapter," Nate said. "My uncle was a KT at his school and talked about how much fun it was. I rushed my freshman year but there wasn't really a fraternity that fit me. So I made some upperclassman friends, we contacted Nationals, and bam, we started the chapter at the beginning of last year and had such a huge year that we won the award."

"We've had a huge semester," Spidey said. "Since the whole debacle with my father, Rusty's really done a lot to get us out of turmoil."

"Our house has done a lot," Rusty said.

"But I'm sure you had a huge part in it as president," Nate said. "Don't tell anyone at the Nationals office I told you this, but you've got a really good shot at winning. Just give a great presentation and you've got it."

"Thanks, I hope you're right," Rusty said. He saw Cappie walk off the elevator and wave at them. "That's Cappie, former president of our chapter and my big brother," Rusty pointed out to Nate. "We're heading over to Nationals with him since we're supposed to go to some of the meetings."

"Have fun," Nate said. "I don't have to be over there until this afternoon, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you guys later."

-GREEK-

"I'm glad we got to hang out this afternoon," Calvin said to Ashleigh back at CRU as they were walking through campus.

"Me too," Ashleigh smiled. "We haven't hung out just you and me in forever. How's the race for Omega Chi president going?"

"Elections are at the end of the week," Calvin said. "The funny thing is Trip doesn't seem that into it. He's running against me of course, but he's done almost no campaigning."

"Well, it's his loss and your gain," Ashleigh said. "You deserve to win it fair and square."

"Thanks, we'll see how it goes," Calvin said. "I heard Rebecca won again at ZBZ, no surprise there."

"Yeah, I still can't believe she even had the slightest thought that Abby would beat her," Ashleigh said. They were walking in the direction of the campus post office. "Oh, I'm gonna check my mail right quick. I should be hearing back from the university any day now."

"Hey, you and Heath might be in some of the same classes next year," Calvin said. "Since you'll both be taking business courses."

"That is if I get in," Ashleigh said, as she turned the dial to open her post office box. She opened it and pulled out her stack of mail. "Bill, junk mail, bill, birthday card, letter from the university…" At the bottom of her stack was a large envelope from the graduate admissions office at CRU.

"You know, they say you can tell whether or not you're accepted by the size of the envelope," Calvin said. "Open it."

"I'm opening!" Ashleigh said excitedly. She tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter inside. "Oh my God I got in!"

"Hey, congratulations!" Calvin exclaimed and gave her a hug. "I knew you would."

"My future is about to get even more awesome," Ashleigh smiled.

-GREEK-

"And next up we have the Kappa Tau Gamma chapter of Cyprus Rhodes University," Dipster announced on presentation day.

"We're up," Spidey said to Rusty. "You ready?"

"I don't know," Rusty said. "That last chapter was pretty good."

"They may be good," Spidey began. "But we're better. Wait, I didn't mean that to sound so egotistical. But we're still awesome and we deserve the award. You and I can handle this; if we win, this will be our legacy."

"Yeah it will, won't it," Rusty said. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this, for me, for you, for the house." They walked to the front of the room and got ready to begin.

"Hey everyone," Rusty greeted the audience. "I'm Spitter and this is my little brother, Pledge Spidey, and we're from CRU in Cyprus, Ohio. Last semester, our chapter was in the midst of utter chaos, but with the help of each other, our friends, and even our rivals, we've managed to pull ourselves out of it."

"The chaos was caused mostly by my father," Spidey spoke up. "He was a KT alum, and he spent the entirety of last semester trying to bring us down. He had our house torn down at the end of the semester, but that was not going to stop us."

"There are a few important things that helped us this semester," Rusty said. "For starters, we had some awesome parties! From the party that we threw to open the new house, to my 21st birthday party, to St. Patrick's Day, Mardi Gras, spring break; if there was a reason to celebrate, we celebrated, KT style."

"Then there's raising our GPA," Spidey said. "We may be nerds ourselves, but most of the guys just don't like to study. But we had a study lock-in during midterm week, and just by putting in that much extra time, we raised our GPA one full point from what it was last semester."

"And the only way we even have our new house right now is because our rival fraternity, the Omega Chis, bought it for us," Rusty said. "Support from people outside of the house has been huge. People from all over campus and all over town rallied to save our house at the end of last semester, and even though I still think we would have eventually gotten a new house on our own, having the help of Omega Chi helped us get back on our feet faster. KT and Omega Chi will probably always be rivals, but at least now we're more 'friendly rivals' than 'out to get each other rivals.'"

"We've also had some alumni support recently," Spidey said. "One of our brothers is volunteering in Japan this summer, and alumni donations helped him finance his trip over there. My father may be a KT alum who could care less about KT anymore, but talking to other CRU KT alumni and coming here and talking to some of you has shown me that there are a lot of KT alumni who still care a lot about the future of KT and want to give back."

-GREEK-

"Excuse me, sir," Casey said to the man at the front desk of KT National Headquarters, who was slumped over at the desk and appeared to be falling asleep.

"Oh, sorry," the man said, sitting up. "How can I help you, miss?"

"I'm hoping I'm not too late for my brother's presentation," Casey said. "I would have been here sooner but my rental car broke down, well, you don't care about that. Can you just show me where they're having the presentations?"

"Oh yes, you must be Cappie's girlfriend," the man said, and Casey nodded. "He said you'd be coming. Just take the elevator up to the third floor, and it's the first room on your right."

"Okay, thank you," Casey said and made her way toward the elevator. She found the room and slipped into a seat in the back. Rusty and Spidey seemed like they were finishing up.

"But the one thing that makes our chapter amazing is brotherhood," Rusty was saying. "That's what kept us together when we lost our old house, and that's what helped us rise above the turmoil we were in. We've done a lot this semester, but it would not have been possible without each and every one of us. We all had to study to increase our GPA, and we all had to work together on philanthropy projects."

"And it's not only the work that's important," Spidey said. "It's the fact that we all support each other. For me, my brothers became my second family when my own family was falling apart. Even though I'm technically still a pledge, I know they've got my back. KT means so much to me already, and that's why I wanted to come to California. Pledges are the future of any fraternity, and only the best chapters can make their pledges know their places, but also make them feel like they're already brothers. And that's exactly what my chapter has done for me."

"And to show just how much this means to all of us," Rusty said. "We've got all the brothers back in Ohio watching." He gestured toward Cappie who was sitting in the front row, pointing a webcam at Rusty and Spidey. Everyone began to hear cheering coming from Cappie's laptop. The KTs back at CRU had watched the whole thing through Skype. "We're the Kappa Tau Gamma chapter of Cyprus Rhodes University, and we're proud!" Rusty and Spidey finished up and sat back down, and people in the room started clapping.

"That's the end of the presentations," Dipster announced, coming back up to the podium. "The board will meet to make a decision, and the winner will be announced tomorrow." Everyone started making their way out of the room.

"Case!" Rusty greeted Casey, seeing her standing with Cappie as he and Spidey walked out. "What did you think?"

"Hey Russ," Casey gave him a hug. "I just got here at the end of it thanks to my stupid rental car, but your closing speeches were great."

"All the presentations were video recorded," Cappie said.

"I'll have to watch later, then," Casey said.

"You guys were awesome," Cappie said to Rusty and Spidey. "Too bad I'm not on the board and can't influence the decision."

"Thanks, I actually feel really good about it," Rusty said.

"Me too," Spidey said. "You have no idea how glad I am you let me come."

"You helped a lot," Rusty said. "I'm glad you came, too."

"Does this mean I'm ready for initiation?" Spidey asked hopefully.

"Ask me that in about a week," Rusty joked and Cappie laughed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Cappie said.

"I sure could use some dinner," Casey said.

"Let's go then," Cappie said. "My treat for everyone."

-GREEK-

"And now, the moment that our five finalists have been waiting for," Dipster announced the next day. "These five chapters all deserved to be here, but there's one chapter that stood out to myself and the board as this year's winner. Vintage Nate from North Carolina University, the winner of last year's KT Prize, is here again this year to present the award to this year's winner."

"Thanks, Dipster," Nate said, taking his spot at the podium. "I've had the chance to talk with the representatives from this year's winning chapter a few times this week. They're proud of their chapter, they've shown what brotherhood really means, and I can tell the future of their chapter is looking up. I'm proud to announce the winner of the 2011 KT Prize goes to the Cyprus Rhodes University chapter." People started clapping and Rusty and Spidey could hear Cappie and Casey cheering loudly as they made their way toward Nate at the podium.

"Thank you so much," Rusty said. "To the board for choosing us, to our brothers, and to our alumni and friends for supporting us. And here's to the end of a great year and the start of a new one in the fall." The audience clapped again as Rusty and Spidey sat back down.

"And that's it for this year," Dipster announced. "There'll be a social afterwards, so come get some free food. The 2011 national meeting of Kappa Tau Gamma is adjourned." Everyone began a mad rush out the door to get to the food, and Vintage Nate caught up with Rusty and Spidey outside.

"Congratulations, guys," Nate said to them. "I knew you would get it."

"Thanks," Rusty said. "This is incredible! I should call the brothers and tell them."

"You can call them in a while," Nate said. "The free food won't last very long; come on!" The three made their way down to the lobby and toward the tables with food.

"So any big summer plans for you guys?" Nate asked.

"I'm still trying to find a job," Spidey said. "I'm staying at CRU though; I don't want to go home."

"I'm working at Camp Tiny Pine again, like I have the past two summers," Rusty said. "What about you?"

"I'm actually doing summer research at Oxford University," Nate said. "I'm a chemistry major and I'll be a senior next year, and that's one of my top grad school choices."

"Really, you're a chemistry major?" Rusty asked. "I'm a polymer science major and I'll be a senior too. I guess I just got so caught up in Kappa Tau this year that I didn't even think about applying for summer internships, which I really should have."

"I can get you in to this program if you want," Nate said.

"How could you get me in just like that?" Rusty asked. "Summer starts in two weeks."

"I know a few people," Nate said. "I just got late acceptance a few days before I came here. If you've got a high GPA, previous research experience, and a professor who could give you a letter of recommendation, I know someone who can let you in."

"Well, I do have all of those," Rusty said.

"You should go for it," Spidey encouraged. "Hey, and I can take your job at the camp."

"You want to work at a camp with little boys who'll pull your pants down?" Rusty asked.

"It can't be worse than babysitting my little cousins," Spidey said. "It's a job, and I may not get to stay at CRU, but at least I don't have to go home."

"Yeah, then I guess the job's yours then," Rusty said.

"And I'll make a few phone calls and someone from the program will call you tomorrow," Nate said.

"Congratulations, guys!" Casey said, finally finding Rusty and Spidey in the crowd and walking over with Cappie.

"Thanks, Case," Rusty said happily. "And winning the KT Prize isn't the only good thing that happened to me today. This is Nate, a new friend and the person who's going to help me get into a summer research program at Oxford University."

"That's awesome!" Casey said proudly.

"Let's all go out tonight before you guys leave tomorrow and Case and I head up north," Cappie said. "Blaze told me some of the good clubs around here."

"Yeah, I'm totally up for it," Rusty said. "Nate, you should come too."

"Definitely," Nate said.

"I'm not 21 yet, though," Spidey said.

"Oh, but you are now, Mr. Willie Miller," Cappie said, handing him a fake ID.

"It does kind of look like me," Spidey observed. "But a fake ID, I don't know."

"It'll be fine," Cappie said. "I Googled this guy, and he's not famous around here, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, and if anyone asks you to a wedding and wants you to sing, don't do it," Rusty said. Spidey looked at him confused.

"I can't believe I forgot that story," Cappie said with a laugh as they all began to walk out of the KT Nationals building and down the street. "So when Spitter was a freshman and got his first fake ID, he was Chad Stewart…"

-GREEK-

**Two weeks later**

"Congratulations to the Cyprus Rhodes University Class of 2011," Dean Bowman announced at commencement. "And good luck with your future endeavors." The graduates cheered as they threw their caps into the air.

"Congrats, guys!" Rusty said as he went over to Beaver, Wade, and Heath after the ceremony with the video camera. Cappie, Casey, Ashleigh, Katherine, Calvin, and some of the other KTs joined them.

"We did it!" Beaver exclaimed. "I can't believe this is it."

"Yep, it's time to join the real world and get ready for your full time teaching job," Cappie said excitedly.

"And don't forget we have to move this week," Katherine said.

"What, move where?" Cappie asked.

"I guess it's time to officially announce that Katherine and I got an apartment together," Beaver said.

"Really!" Casey asked surprised, looking at Katherine.

"Yeah, we're really excited," Katherine said. They then saw Rebecca walking over with Heather and Kelsey.

"Congrats, big brother," Heather said, giving Heath a hug.

"Thanks, sis," Heath smiled. "Did you find Mom and Dad?"

"They're still somewhere in the crowd," Heather said.

"I didn't know you were here," Spidey said to Kelsey.

"Yeah, I came to graduation," Kelsey said. "But I have to leave now; my mom just called and she's here to pick me up."

"I'll miss you this summer," Ashleigh spoke up. "You've been the best assistant I ever had."

"Aren't I the only assistant you ever had?" Kelsey asked with a laugh.

"Which automatically makes you the best!" Ashleigh laughed and gave her a hug.

"See ya, little sis," Rebecca said to her. "You better not disappear on us over the summer."

"I promise I'll be back this fall, one way or another," Kelsey said. "I just need to work on my parents a little."

"Well if you need anymore advice on dealing with parents, I'm here," Spidey said.

"Thanks," Kelsey replied. "And I promise I won't call at five in the morning again."

"Hey, if you need to talk at five in the morning, then call at five in the morning," Spidey said.

"You're a great friend, you know that," Kelsey said, giving him a hug. "I better get going and help my mom pack up my room. Have a great summer." She said goodbye and left. Various members of Beaver, Wade, and Heath's families were now starting to make their way over to greet the new graduates.

"So who wants to go to Gentleman's Choice?" Wade asked excitedly to the group of friends and family.

"For what?" Heath asked.

"For our graduation party of course!" Wade said.

"You got Gentleman's Choice for our graduation party?" Beaver asked.

"Of course I did," Wade said. "As the new manager-in-training, I have the power now! But for the sake of our older and younger family members, I'm sorry to say there won't be any strippers."

"I'll be just fine without strippers," Beaver said, putting an arm around Katherine. "Let's go!" The group started walking down the sidewalk toward Gentleman's Choice.

"I can't believe it's already been a year since I graduated," Casey spoke up.

"I know, right," Ashleigh said. "So much has changed this year, but it all turned out for the better."

"Yeah, I have to say we're all doing well," Cappie said, smiling at Casey.

"And I can't believe I only have a year left of college," Rusty said.

"Let me tell you, Russ, it'll fly by," Casey said. "Make your summer at Oxford and your senior year count, and don't waste a second of it."

"Cause once you leave, no matter how good your life is, you're still going to miss this," Cappie added.

"Oh, I plan on making this summer and next year the best yet for sure," Rusty said with a smile.

A/N: And that's a wrap for this story! I'm really sorry about the long wait for the final chapter; I was not planning on taking this long, but unfortunately life stuff got ahead of me the last few weeks. But now it's summer vacation and I'm excited to work on 'Greek: Senior Year,' the sequel to this story. :)

I really appreciate all your reviews throughout this story, and they definitely made me smile and motivated me to keep writing! :) Let me know what you think of the final chapter, and look for the sequel to be up in the near future. I'm open to any ideas you guys might have for chapters in the sequel, so feel free to let me know what you might like to see.


End file.
